Unforgivable promises
by Nyfen
Summary: Avec les Mangemorts devenant de plus en plus audacieux et l'accroissement du pouvoir de Voldemort, Harry doit apprendre ce que signifie se battre pour les gens qu'il aime. SLASH HPSS Se déroule juste après le tome 5. Traduction de Unforgivable promises de Aethen.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Cette fiction est l'oeuvre de Aethen à qui j'ai demandé la permission de traduire son histoire. Sachez que la version originale de cette fiction est terminée et qu'il est donc possible de lire la version originale dans son intégralité sur son profil. Je me lance donc dans sa traduction en espérant que celle-ci vous plaira. Ceci est la première histoire que je poste, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, pensait Harry trois semaines après son retour de Poudlard, il était presque plus heureux enfermé avec les Dursley à Privet Drive qu'à l'école. Il se rappelait encore de sa première nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et de la première fois qu'il s'était réellement senti chez lui. Mais il ne voulait plus être là-bas. Poudlard, Dumbledore, même Ron et Hermione, tout lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Sirius », pensa-t-il, balayé par la douleur familière de la perte et de la culpabilité. Sa baguette et ses livres étaient toujours dans sa malle qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison. C'est à peine s'il se préoccupait d'Hedwige, excepté pour envoyer les lettres attendues tous les trois jours. Bien qu'il voulait éviter le plus possible de penser à tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le monde sorcier, il savait que Maugrey et Mr Weasley tiendraient parole, et s'il se passait trois jours sans qu'ils ne reçoivent de lettres de lui, il verrait probablement Tonks distraire les voisins à l'extérieur avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux tandis que Maugrey investirait la maison. Non, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que quelqu'un lui rende visite.

Les Dursley, cependant, ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé les mois précédents. Harry n'était pas enclin à leur en faire part et les Dursley ne demanderaient sûrement pas. Cependant, le calme commençait à s'estomper. Sa tante avait commencé à faire des commentaires sur le fait qu'il était encore plus déprimé que d'habitude, et son oncle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner et de rouler des yeux chaque fois que Harry se laissait aller à un apitoiement bien mérité.

Pire encore, Harry savait qu'en dehors des murs de son habituelle prison estivale, la guerre approchait rapidement. Aussi douloureuses soient ses pensées – elles commençaient et terminaient toutes avec la mort de son parrain – la conscience de Harry refusait de le laisser oublier toutes ces vies encore en jeu. Mais toujours, le chagrin l'emportait tandis que Harry s'endormait en pleurant une fois de plus.

La nuit dernière avait été une de ces nuits, et une mauvaise en plus de ça. C'était toujours pire lorsqu'il devait écrire à Maugrey et aux Weasley. Les lettres étaient toujours courtes – juste assez pour empêcher les Aurors de le « secourir ».

« Cher Mr Weasley, » disait la dernière. « Je vais bien. Dites à Maugrey et aux autres (et à Ron et Hermione) qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Mais il mentait. Il n'allait _pas_ bien. Oui, son oncle était avait trop peur de Maugrey, et encore plus de Tonks avec sa couleur de cheveux toujours différente (Que diraient les voisins?), pour ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix sur Harry. Mais, malgré cela, Harry allait tout sauf bien. Parfois, il voulait que son oncle crie, hurle, le frappe peut-être même, se déchaîne contre lui, pour que Harry puisse ressentir autre chose que ce terrible sentiment de perte. Ça n'arrivait jamais, cependant, et donc Harry avait été abandonné à son deuil la nuit dernière, comme toutes les autres nuits avant ça.

Un léger battement d'ailes et les doux sons émis par Hedwige entrant dans sa cage réveillèrent Harry d'un nouveau sommeil agité. Avec un faible hululement, la chouette adorée de Harry remarqua qu'il était réveillé et déposa un parchemin plié de son bec. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin, qui ne portait aucune inscription à l'extérieur, avant de passer par-dessus et de s'habiller.

Harry n'était pas pressé de lire une autre lettre d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Il en avait déjà reçu assez, toutes sympathiques, toutes compatissant à sa perte car ils avaient aussi connu et aimé Sirius.

Mais merde ! Ils ne l'aimaient pas comme Harry l'aimait. Ils avaient leurs propres frères, leur propre père, leurs propres oncles – Oncle Vernon ne comptait sûrement pas comme un oncle pour autre chose que le nom. Sirius était devenu sa seule famille, et maintenant il était parti. Personne ne pouvait comprendre combien il avait perdu, et il leur en voulait de prétendre le contraire. Et les lettres de Ron et d'Hermione étaient presque pire. Il avait été parfaitement clair pendant les derniers jours de cours, il ne voulait pas parler de Sirius du tout. Alors même qu'il lisait leurs lettres ouvertement optimistes, il pouvait les voir tourner autour du sujet. Ça le déprimait encore plus.

Donc, c'est bien plus tard ce jour-là, après avoir aidé sa tante à nettoyer une grande partie de la maison, qu'il finit par succomber et prendre la lettre. Il savait qu'on attendait de lui une réponse, et la repousser ne la ferait pas disparaître.

Cette lettre, cependant, n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Pas du tout.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu n'as jamais terminé tes leçons d'Occlumencie, donc je te l'enseignerai à partir de maintenant. C'est impératif que nous commencions tout de suite. Ci-joint, tu trouveras un petit paquet de poudre de Cheminette. Utilise la pour me rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse ce soir au coucher du soleil._

_Bien à toi,_

_Remus Lupin_

Poussant un soupir, Harry se dirigea vers sa malle, puis stoppa. Voulait-il vraiment y retourner ? La réponse était simple : non. Mais il savait aussi que s'il restait, Remus, et peut-être le reste de l'Ordre, viendrait pour le sauver de son oncle. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux le dire à Remus face à face, remarquant que le coucher du soleil était proche. Il fouilla dans sa malle et dénicha finalement sa baguette ainsi qu'une robe, il pourrait ainsi mieux se fondre dans la foule sur le Chemin de Traverse. Attrapant le paquet de poudre de Cheminette, il descendit les escaliers tranquillement.

Le claquement d'une porte fit savoir à Harry que l'Oncle Vernon était sorti pour arroser la pelouse devant la maison. Le jardin de derrière, bien sûr, était équipé d'un sprinkler vu qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à arroser un jardin hors de vue des voisins qui s'épanchait sur la qualité et la couleur de votre pelouse. Tante Pétunia était dans la cuisine, commençant tout juste la vaisselle du soir. Il aurait quelques minutes pour expliquer à Remus qu'il ne voulait rien apprendre et rentrer avant qu'on ne remarque qu'il avait disparu. Aucun problème.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry avait juste épousseté les traces de suie sur sa robe qu'une main forte agrippa son épaule. « Accroche-toi, 'Arry, » murmura la voix rauque de Hagrid derrière lui.

« En fait, Hagrid, je… » Harry fut interrompu tandis que le Chemin de Traverse disparaissait, remplacé par le désormais familier Square Grimmaurd. Harry se tourna vers Hagrid tandis que le géant faisait disparaître un hochet aux couleurs vives à l'intérieur de son manteau.

« Portoloin, » expliqua Hagrid, lui jetant un coup d'œil nerveux.

« Où est Remus, Hagrid ? » demanda Harry. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois rentrer chez les Dursley. Je suis juste venu le dire à Remus. »

« Pas maintenant, Harry. »Harry agrippa Harry gentiment, mais avec fermeté ce qui laissait savoir à Harry qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. « Remus m'a envoyé te chercher. Il est sorti. Tout le monde est sorti, en fait. Tonks avait des ennuis avec quelques Mangemorts et ils sont allés l'aider. » Hagrid parlait tout en traînant à moitié Harry devant la porte marquée du numéro 12.

Le manoir familial des Black était le dernier endroit où Harry voulait être. Autant que Sirius ait haï cet endroit, cela rappelait, et rappellerait toujours, à Harry son parrain. L'obscurité désormais familière emplit son cœur tandis qu'il regardait le couloir autour de lui.

« Et Tonks ? » Harry se rappela soudainement ce que Hagrid lui avait dit. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir. J'étais juste entré que Remus m'a donné le Portoloin et m'a envoyé te chercher. Tout le monde est parti avec lui. » Hagrid ne pouvait dissimuler son inquiétude. « Je vais chercher à manger. » Le géant partit tranquillement dans la cuisine, laissant Harry se demander ce que les Dursley penseraient quand ils verraient qu'il avait disparu. Il avait espéré rentrer maintenant et il connaissait Hagrid suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre le garde-chasse de le laisser partir sans un ordre direct de Dumbledore.

« Tout le monde n'est pas sorti, en fait. » Harry recula tandis que le Professeur Rogue entrait dans le couloir. « Un des bénéfices d'avoir à cacher mon allégeance est de ne pas avoir à courir pour porter assistance aux fous. »

« Professeur Rogue, » dit froidement Harry. Rogue était un autre rappel des choses qu'il voulait oublier, et il pensait toujours le Maître des Potions en partie responsable de la mort de Sirius.

« Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, Potter, » ricana Rogue. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous dépérissiez chez ces imbéciles moldus tout l'été. »

« Je ne veux pas être ici, » répondit Harry. « Je m'en irais dès que Remus reviendra. »

« Tss, tss, Potter. Est-ce une façon pour un héros d'agir ? Bien sûr, si Black avait eu autant la volonté de se cacher que vous, il serait peut-être encore vivant. »

« Ne parlez plus jamais de lui ! Au moins, il est mort sans porter cette Marque sur lui ! » Harry oublia à qui il parlait comme sa fureur prenait le dessus. Comment Rogue pouvait-il parler de Sirius de cette manière ? _Rogue _était celui qui incitait Sirius, le poussait et se moquait de lui jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne puisse plus le supporter davantage. C'était la faute de Rogue si Sirius avait été si furieux de rester caché qu'il était allé au ministère ce soir-là. Toutes ces pensées se transformèrent en colère et Harry réagit. Le poing serré, Harry pivota vers son grand professeur, donnant carrément un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Rogue.

Harry réalisa immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait et commença à trembler de terreur. La seule autre personne dans la maison était Hagrid, et le géant ne pouvait lancer que quelques sorts tout au plus, bien qu'interdit de toute magie. Si Rogue décidait de le tuer, Harry savait qu'il serait incapable de se défendre.

« Pro-professeur… » balbutia Harry, « je… »

Rogue n'avait pas bougé un muscle tout ce temps. Il ne paraissait même pas surpris ou furieux de ce que Harry avait fait. Cela rendit Harry encore plus effrayé. Après une éternité, les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent en un petit sourire satisfait que tous les Serpentard semblent apprendre avant même de pouvoir tenir une baguette.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, le professeur dit froidement, « Arrêtez de trembler. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir pour ça. Ce n'est, après tout, pas la première fois qu'un Potter me frappe. Votre père serait fier. J'imagine que votre parrain le serait tout autant. »

Pivotant doucement, l'ancien Mangemort sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry, toujours tremblant, s'effondrer contre le mur et se glisser sur une chaise à proximité.

Maudit soit-il ! Harry était en colère tandis que sa crainte de représailles s'estompait. Comment pouvait-il parler de Sirius comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il tourner ce qui venait de se passer en dérision ? Sirius ne se serait jamais caché si ça n'avait pas été absolument nécessaire ! Il voulait être dehors en train de combattre tout le monde.

Là où je devrais être.

L'idée lui était venue spontanément, mais Harry savait que c'était vrai. Tant de personnes étaient mortes en combattant Voldemort. Même s'il pouvait se cacher pour toujours, il leur devait de continuer à se battre. Il le devait à Sirius, et il le devait à ses parents.

Avec ça, une autre idée lui vint soudainement. Le commentaire de Rogue à propos de la fierté de son père. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec Rogue de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine et qui l'avait troublé. Après sa conversation avec Dumbledore à la fin du dernier semestre, Harry avait finalement réalisé quelque chose qui, alors que c'était évident, l'avait aussi choqué. Les adultes n'étaient pas parfaits. Ni Dumbledore. Ni son père. Même Sirius ne l'était pas, bien qu'Harry fût toujours en colère après Dumbledore pour avoir souligné autant les erreurs de Sirius cette nuit-là.

Mais il ne pouvait plus blâmer Rogue de le détester.

Tremblant toujours légèrement, autant à cause de son état d'esprit actuel que de l'intensité du moment plus tôt, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du petit salon dans lequel Rogue avait disparu. Tandis qu'il frappait à la porte entrouverte, il pouvait distinguer la forme de la silhouette de Rogue dans un fauteuil rembourré. L'obscurité de la pièce rendait le spectacle irréel, comme la peau pâle du professeur contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

Rassemblant son courage, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. « Professeur Rogue ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant. « Professeur, je suis terriblement désolé. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Potter. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne vous punirais pas. Nous ne sommes, après tout, pas à Poudlard. Il n'est pas question de points ici et j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire qu'une retenue improvisée. »

« Je sais, monsieur. Je veux dire, je sais que vous n'allez… rien me faire. Mais… » Tout à coup, ses excuses semblaient ne plus avoir de sens. Combien Rogue avait-il souffert à cause de son père ? Ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine avait été assez méchant, mais il savait par Sirius et Remus que c'était juste une journée d'une longue liste d'humiliations. Et maintenant, il avait fait la même chose. Il savait le danger qu'encourait Rogue en trahissant Voldemort, mais Harry avait renvoyé les erreurs de jeunesse de Rogue en pleine face avant de le blesser physiquement. Aussi dur soit-il de penser que Rogue pouvait avoir des émotions, Harry savait quelle attaque avait dû le plus blesser Rogue. La voix d'Harry était très basse alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'obscurité entre eux. « Je suis désolé. » Il ne parlait plus de ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Pas entièrement.

Harry pouvait voir les yeux du Maître des Potions fixés sur lui, le blanc se reflétant dans l'obscurité. « Fermez la porte derrière vous, Potter. »

Harry obéit silencieusement, laissant le plus âgé dans la pièce sombre et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour trouver Hagrid.

« Ça va, 'Arry ? » demanda Hagrid.

« Harry acquiesça. « J'ai juste rencontré le Professeur Rogue dans le hall. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il était encore ici. Trop dangereux pour lui d'agir directement contre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et s'assit à la table.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Hagrid semblait inquiet.

« Je suis désolé Hagrid. Je vais bien, vraiment, je vous assure. Je suis juste inquiet pour Tonks. »

« Ah, elle va s'en sortir. C'est une fille solide, vraiment. »

Harry sourit faiblement.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence un moment, Harry perdu dans ses pensées à propos de Sirus, Rogue et son père, pendant qu'Hagrid mélangeait ce qui ressemblait à des saucisses et plusieurs ingrédients non identifiables dans une marmite et le laissait mijoter sur le feu. L'odeur de ce qu'Hagrid cuisinait était sur le point de devenir insupportable lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Harry se précipita dans le couloir pour voir une foule de robes, de manteaux et de baguettes passer la porte. Un manteau se démarquait du groupe, et Harry fut soulagé de voir une brillante chevelure rose visible sous son capuchon.

« Harry ! » s'exclama la jeune Auror en le prenant dans ses bras.

Rougissant, Harry demanda, « Est-ce que ça va ? Hagrid a dit que tout le monde était parti pour te porter secours. »

« Secours ! » grogna Tonks, « Tout de suite les grands mots. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, c'est tout. »

Ils furent interrompus par la voix grave de Maugrey, « Tout le monde est rentré ? J'ai vu un flash provenant de la baguette d'un des Mangemorts juste au moment où nous transplanions. » Maugrey enleva son manteau et examina le groupe dans l'entrée, son œil magique roulant, comme toujours.

« Où est Mr Lupin ? » Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de Dumbledore.

Les autres membres du groupe enlevèrent leurs manteaux, révélant des visages inquiets tandis qu'ils réalisaient que la mission de sauvetage n'était pas aussi réussie que prévu. Mr Weasley, qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là, prit la parole. « Je retourne pour lui. » Il avait sa baguette à la main et la porte était à moitié ouverte lorsque Maugrey lui prit le bras.

« C'est trop tard, » grogna Maugrey. « Ils étaient trop nombreux, Arthur. Et ça fait trop longtemps. Il a pris la fuite, ou alors ce rayon que j'ai vu l'a tué, ou... » la voix de Maugrey mourut. Personne ne voulait accepter la troisième option.

« Je refuse d'accepter ça ! » dit Mrs Weasley. « S'il est blessé, il a besoin de notre aide. S'ils l'ont touché, ils ne pourront peut-être pas l'amener tout de suite à Vous-Savez-Qui, tout dépend du sort qu'ils ont utilisé. »

Dumbledore acquiesça légèrement, « Oui, Molly, vous avez raison, bien sûr. Tant que cet endroit est sûr, nous n'avons rien à perdre à aller le chercher, et tout à gagner. Molly et Arthur, retournez -y discrètement et voyez si vous pouvez trouver des indices sur ce qui s'est passé. J'attends de vous que vous reveniez immédiatement dans le cas où vous croiseriez des Mangemorts, est-ce bien clair ? »

Les Weasley hochèrent la tête avec un regard déterminé qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir chez les parents jovials de son meilleur ami.

« Le reste d'entre nous possède ses propres moyens de dénicher des informations. Je suggère que nous allions tous voir nos contacts, » termina Dumbledore.

« Et je vais aller voir les miens. » Harry sursauta lorsque la voix glaciale de Rogue retentit juste derrière lui.

« Non, Severus, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez. Dumbledore leva une main pour faire taire les objections de Rogue. « Je suis sûr que Remus vous remercierait de votre inquiétude. »

Rogue grogna en retour, « Si Lupin a été enlevé par les Mangemorts, il est fort possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'autorisera à assister à sa torture. » Le groupe, en particulier Harry, tressaillit à la franchise de Rogue. _Typiquement Serpentard_, pensa Harry, et le regretta immédiatement.

« Il y a aussi une possibilité pour qu'on me demande de lui administrer du Veritaserum. Autant que je déteste faire une faveur à Lupin, je peux m'arranger pour que la potion le tue rapidement. » Dures paroles, mais même Harry savait que la mort serait la bienvenue pour toute personne interrogée par les Mangemorts.

« Non, Severus, » dit Dumbledore, secouant de nouveau la tête. « Vous êtes un Maîtres des Potions trop compétent pour que Voldemort croie que vous ayez accidentellement tué quelqu'un aussi important pour lui que Remus. Si vous faites ça, vous le paierez de votre vie, et il verra pour sans doute vous questionner ensuite. Je ne vous mettrez pas tous les deux en péril. Et oui, je sais que vous êtes en danger maintenant, cependant, » la peine se lisait sur le visage de Dumbledore, « tout ce que Remus sait, vous le savez aussi, mais vous savez plus de choses que Remus. Si l'un d'entre vous doit être questionné, c'est mieux pour nous, mieux pour tout le monde sorcier, que ce soit Remus. »

Le vieil homme fit signe aux autres, qui enfilèrent de nouveau leur manteau rapidement et sortirent dans la nuit. Dumbledore se prépara à partir lui aussi.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard. J'ai des artefacts qui me permettront de voir où se trouve Remus. Severus, pendant ce temps, je vous demanderai de vous occuper une nouvelle fois des leçons d'Occlumencie de Mr Potter. »

Harry devint blême aux paroles de Dumbledore, et il pensa que si le Professeur Rogue n'était pas déjà blanc, il aurait fait la même chose.

« Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile pour vous, mais Severus, c'est important. On ne peut pas toujours le couvrir, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'oubliera pas sa connexion avec Harry simplement parce que son dernier plan a échoué. La famille Black avait une Pensine dans sa collection d'artefacts. Et Harry, je ne te rappellerai pas pourquoi ces leçons sont si importantes. J'avais l'intention de te renvoyer chez les Dursley après tes leçons chaque soir, mais les partisans de Voldemort deviennent de plus en plus agressifs au fil des semaines. Tu resteras ici pour le moment. J'informerai ta tante. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry. Peu importe combien de personnes lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Harry savait que s'il avait suivi plus sérieusement ses cours avec Rogue l'an dernier, s'il n'avait pas accru la haine de Rogue envers lui en regardant dans la Pensine, alors Voldemort n'aurait pas attiré Sirius au Ministère de la Magie cette nuit-là. Et pour ce qui était d'informer sa tante, il supposait que ça les soulagerait au moins de l'inquiétude de savoir qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Et soudain, Harry était à nouveau seul avec le Professeur Rogue. Même Hagrid était parti, vu que le garde-chasse avait passé les derniers mois à chercher quelques créatures intelligentes pour espionner plusieurs Mangemorts.

« Bien, Mr Potter, une fois encore vous allez avoir l'occasion d'échouer à m'impressionner avec vos médiocres compétences. » Ses robes flottant autour de lui, Rogue fit demi-tour et retourna dans le petit salon. Peu sûr de lui-même, Harry resta dans le hall. Comme cela l'était toujours quand il était question de Rogue, la décision d'hésiter était la mauvaise. « Qu'attendez-vous exactement, Potter ? Creevey n'est pas là, il va donc falloir vous habituer à entrer dans une pièce sans qu'une photo ne soit prise de votre entrée spectaculaire. »

Poussant un soupir, Harry entra dans le salon et s'assit en face de son impressionnant professeur. Confus, Harry réalisa que la Pensine dont Dumbledore avait parlé n'était nulle part en vue. Peut-être dans le grenier ?

« Pour protéger son esprit des intrusions... » commença Rogue dès que Harry fut assis.

« Euh, monsieur ? » osa interrompre Harry. Rogue allait sûrement utiliser la Pensine. « La Pensine... »

« Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! La Pensine n'est pas ici comme elle n'est pas nécessaire. Nous ne pratiquerons aucune magie ce soir. » Les lèvres de Rogue s'arquèrent en un rictus méprisant. « Voulez-vous réellement avoir accès à mon esprit pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre que je suis un espion pour le Directeur ? »

« Mais il ne peut pas vous trouver ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Professeur, » lui rappela Rogue calmement.

« Euh. Il ne peut pas vous trouver ici, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? »

« Honnêtement, vivre chez ces moldus a détruit le peu de cerveau que vous aviez. Il n'a pas besoin de me trouver. La Marque suffit. Elle me lie à lui et il peut l'utiliser selon sa propre volonté. Il n'y a pas de cachette pour ça. »

Harry frissonna au ton de sa voix. Le Maître des Potions fixait maintenant Harry.

« En réalité, Mr Potter, je vais vous offrir quelque chose. Une chance pour laquelle chaque Gryffondor passé par ma classe donnerait tout ce qu'il a. Des replis de sa robe noire, Rogue retira une petite bouteille et la posa sur la table entre eux. Harry étudia curieusement la bouteille mais ne la prit pas. La bouteille en verre transparent contenait une épaisse substance noire. Le bouchon, lui aussi était en verre et tenu en place lanière de métal.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

« Poison, » dit simplement Rogue. « Si Lupin est amené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que je ne sois découvert. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son ami, mais Rogue l'interrompit. « Ce n'était pas une insulte, seulement les faits. Personne ne peut supporter un examen approfondi du Seigneur des Ténèbres très longtemps. Je sais ça mieux que personne. Je gardai cette bouteille pour le jour où ma traîtrise serait connue. Alors dites-moi, Mr Potter. Combien de fois depuis que vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard avez-vous souhaité ma mort ? » Rogue sourit au garçon d'un air satisfait.

« Monsieur ! » Harry était horrifié d'entendre son enseignant parler de sa propre mort de façon si désinvolte. « Je n'ai jamais – je veux dire, je ne... »

« Bien sûr que si, Potter. Tous les étudiants le font. La marque d'un bon enseignant est la peur et la haine qu'il instaure chez les étudiants. » Rogue eut un rire sans joie. « Honnêtement, Mr Potter. Vous n'avez jamais souhaité aucun mal à votre mauvais Maître des Potions ? Jamais espéré le jour où les rôles seraient inversés et où vous pourriez me faire souffrir ? »

Rogue le provoquait, et Harry le savait. Mais Harry refusa d'entrer dans son jeu. Il approuva simplement, « Eh bien, monsieur, je suppose que si, mais comme vous dites, ce ne sont que des stupides fantasmes d'étudiant. » Et il poursuivit. D'autre part, il avait décidé qu'il était important de montrer non seulement à Rogue, mais aussi à l'ensemble de l'Ordre, qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Dumbledore s'en était finalement rendu compte, et Harry avait réalisé que des affirmations irritées comme quoi il n'était _pas_ un enfant ne faisaient que renforcer l'idée qu'il en était un. « Mais si vous me demandez si je suis prêt à utiliser cette potion sur vous, la réponse est oui. »

Harry se régala de la brève expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage de Rogue. « Si Voldemort découvre la vérité sur vous et vous attaque à travers la Marque, je le sentirais aussi. Du moins, c'était le cas avant, pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait plus le cas maintenant ? » Harry essayait de paraître aussi nonchalant que Rogue, mais sa voix vacilla lorsqu'il ajouta, « je l'ai senti tuer auparavant. J'étais là, voyant à travers son regard quand il... p-prenait son temps... Quand il voulait qu'ils... qu'ils souffrent. Si je le devais, monsieur, je vous tuerais. » Harry rencontra le regard impassible de Rogue. _Pourvu que je n'aie plus à refaire une promesse comme celle-là_, pensa Harry.

« Extraordinaire, Potter. En un souffle, vous venez de me tuer et de réussir à vous faire passer pour un martyr dans le même temps. Une tâche facile pour le Survivant, pas de doute. »

Harry réussit à ravaler sa colère. _J'ai dit ça seulement parce qu'il me l'a demandé ! _Il remarqua, cependant, que la bouteille était toujours sur la table, placée à portée de main au cas où Harry aurait besoin de la prendre rapidement. Finalement, il l'ignora tandis que Rogue commençait son cours sur la théorie de l'Occlumencie.

* * *

_A suivre_

La suite arrivera dans la semaine mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand, je ne le sais pas moi-même. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu !

N'hésitez pas à poster une review. Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

Merci à Zeugma, TeZuka j et Isally Jones pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Malgré les doutes d'Harry, la leçon d'Occlumencie avec le Professeur Rogue se déroula étonnamment bien. Se focalisant sur la théorie plutôt que sur la pratique, Harry avait été capable de répondre à certaines questions que Rogue avait aboyé durant leurs précédentes sessions. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement pu mettre en pratique, il pensait qu'il comprenait mieux ce que Rogue lui avait montré. _Peut-être que si je lui demande de me parler de la théorie des potions, je serais meilleur dans cette matière aussi_, pensa Harry. Apparemment, observer Rogue faire une démonstration parfaite de sa technique puis se faire hurler dessus tandis qu'il fouillait n'était pas la manière dont Harry apprenait le mieux.

Rien d'autre dans cette soirée ne s'était bien déroulé, cependant. Au bout de quatre heures, quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient revenus rapidement avant de repartir, n'ayant rien de nouveau à signaler. Dès que Rogue avait déclaré qu'Harry était trop bête pour assimiler plus de théorie magique, Harry était allé dans la cuisine où il débarrassa d'un sort de nettoyage ce qui restait des tentatives de repas de Hagrid. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé et cuisina le reste des saucisses de Hagrid avec des pommes de terre. Quelqu'un reviendrait éventuellement avec des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises, et préparer un repas pour eux empêchait Harry de trop se faire du souci. Rogue, de son côté, était monté dans sa chambre sitôt les leçons terminées.

Au fil de la soirée, Harry trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se distraire de ses pensées. L'eau pour le thé était sans doute plus que bouillie et le maigre repas qu'il avait préparé était maintenu au chaud pour quelques heures par un sort de conservation. Il essaya de ranger un peu mais découvrit que depuis le départ de Kreattur, avait subi nombre de sorts de nettoyage, il n'y avait donc pas vraiment besoin de passer le balai ou le chiffon à poussière. Finalement, avec un soupir, Harry permit à ses craintes de remonter à la surface.

Sirius mort, Harry se retrouvait de nouveau sans famille. Des amis, il en avait. Il savait que Ron et Hermione resteraient avec lui quoiqu'il arrive. Rien que pour ça, ils avaient beaucoup d'importance pour lui, et Harry nota mentalement de faire quelque chose qui montrerait qu'il appréciait. Ils prenaient leur famille pour acquise et ne comprenaient probablement pas ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui. Pas qu'il les en blâmait pour ça. Pas maintenant, du moins, cependant dans ces moments d'apitoiement dont Harry n'était pas fier, il avait amèrement parlé la nuit de l'injustice de perdre Sirius quand des gens comme Ron étaient si entourés par leur famille qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se plaindre de leurs frères et sœurs, parents, oncles et tantes, cousins et parents éloignés, qu'à apprécier.

Autant qu'il aimait la famille Weasley, leur amour et leur attention, ils resteraient toujours la famille de son ami. Harry aimait et respectait Dumbledore, mais pas de la manière dont il aimait Sirius. Dumbledore était trop distant pour être considéré de la famille. Tonks et Maugrey étaient chouettes à la rigueur, mais n'étaient pas le genre de personnes avec qui vous pouviez passer des heures à parler de ce dont il parlait à Sirius. La seule personne dans sa vie qu'il pensait pouvoir aimer de cette manière était Remus. Et maintenant, il l'avait probablement perdu, lui aussi.

_Maudit soit Voldemort !_ cria Harry silencieusement. _Maudit soit-il pour me prendre tout ce que j'ai. Maudit soit-il !_

L'esprit d'Harry était brouillé par la colère et la haine. Balayé par sa colère entièrement justifiée, Harry sentit à peine sa cicatrice le brûler jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'assombrisse, et qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus dans l'esprit familier et terrifiant de son ennemi.

_La petite pièce circulaire était humide et sentait le moisi, et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre sur les murs de pierre autour de lui. Par la seule porte de la pièce, un Mangemort cagoulé approcha, hésitant. Harry sentit un rictus arrogant se former sur ses lèvres comme il reconnaissait la peur suintant des robes et des masques. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'air, le voir au léger tremblement des robes. Il attendit que son serviteur prenne la parole. Cette peur si forte signifiait que son serviteur avait raté quelque chose et s'attendait à être puni. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt furieux, mais pour le moment, il appréciait l'odeur rance de la terreur dans la pièce._

_« Pardonnez-moi, Maître. » Le sorcier masqué essayait de garder sa voix stable. Voldemort se nourrissait de la peur mais devenait irrité lorsque ses partisans se livraient à trop de faiblesse. « Quelque chose a mal tourné dans nos projets, ce soir. La fille était plus forte que ce qu'on pensait. D'autres membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés et elle s'est échappée. Nous en avons pourchassé un jusqu'à une cave, cependant. Le maudit loup-garou. » La voix du Mangemort devenait plus stable. Il avait survécu aux nouvelles de l'échec de leur mission il espérait sans doute que les bonnes nouvelles qui suivaient lui permettraient d'échapper au châtiment. Un espoir stupide. Voldemort n'oublie jamais de punir. « Nous avons placé des charmes anti-transplanage sur la cave. Il ne peut pas s'échapper. J'ai laissé deux gardes au-dessus de la cave et je suis revenu chercher des renforts. Nous avons essayeé d'entrer le chercher nous-mêmes mais l'entrée est trop étroite pour esquiver ses sorts. »_

_« Retournes-y, alors. » _La voix de Voldemort résonna douloureusement dans l'esprit d'Harry. _« Prends autant de Mangemorts qu'il te faut pour me l'apporter vivant. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi te rappeler ce qui t'attend si tu échoues encore ce soir. » La baguette de Harry – non, celle de Voldemort – projeta un jet de lumière rouge. « Endoloris. » L'homme devant lui s'effondra de douleur sur le sol._ Harry brûla de douleur avec le Mangemort. Une petite partie de son esprit repensa à ses leçons d'Occlumencie, et Harry finit par protéger son esprit. Une fois la douleur disparue, Harry put se retirer de l'esprit de Voldemort. Discrètement, espéra-t-il.

Harry dût rassembler toutes ses forces pour se lever de la table de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il raconte à Rogue ce qui venait de se passer. Ses jambes tremblantes le portèrent dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'ami. « Professeur Rogue, » appela Harry d'une voix rauque. Il savait que sa voix ne passerait pas la porte, donc il frappa du poing sur le solide panneau de bois. « Professeur ! » essaya-t-il à nouveau, retrouvant un peu de ses forces.

Finalement, un Rogue contrarié ouvrit la porte. « Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? D'autres excuses? »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. C'est juste que j'ai eu une autre vision. Voldemort. Et je sais où est allé Remus. Il est dans une cave. Les Mangemorts ont dit qu'ils l'avaient pourchassé jusque là, donc il ne doit pas être très loin de là où était Tonks. »

« Qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre ? » Rogue ignora la douleur et la faiblesse d'Harry qui s'estompaient.

« La cave est encerclée de charmes anti-transplanage, donc il ne peut pas s'échapper. » Harry se rappela soudain quelque chose. « Et les Weasley étaient supposés chercher là-bas ! Si les Mangemorts les trouvent... Ils vont revenir plus nombreux pour capturer Remus. »

« Avez-vous vu les Mangemorts en route pour là-bas ? »

« N-non, monsieur. Voldemort... punissait... celui que j'ai vu en premier. Il est encore temps ! Il faut que quelqu'un aille sauver Remus. »

Rogue regarda froidement Harry et dit, « Même un esprit aussi faible que le vôtre n'est pas dupe de ça, Potter. » Harry le fixa, sous le choc. « Un ami est en danger et vous êtes le seul autour de vous à pouvoir aller le sauver. Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? »

Harry digéra cela pendant un moment. « Non, monsieur. Je veux dire, si, monsieur, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Mes autres visions avaient toujours lieu lorsque Voldemort était sous l'emprise d'une forte émotion. Comme lorsqu'il planifiait de tuer quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, il était juste assis seul quand la vision a débuté. Le Mangemort est arrivé après. Et une fois qu'il a lancé le Doloris, je suis parti. Quand j'avais les autres visions, je ne pouvais jamais partir quand je le voulais. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent alors qu'il étudiait Harry. « Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire lorsque la vision a commencé ? »

Harry rougit, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il se vautrait encore dans l'apitoiement.

« Pensiez-vous au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Rogue.

Harry acquiesça.

« Et que ressentiez-vous comme émotions ? »

« J'étais en colère et triste. Je pensais à Remus et à ce que Voldemort était probablement en train de lui faire. »

« Si c'est en effet ce que vous ressentiez, alors vous êtes un imbécile, et cette vision est un autre de ses plans. Vous désirez ajouter quelque chose ou puis-je retourner dormir ? »

_Maudit soit-il de m'obliger à dire ça_, pensa Harry. « Je pensais à moi, monsieur, et à ce que Voldemort m'a fait et combien je le hais. » Bien sûr, quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Rogue ne pouvait blâmer Harry pour ses sentiments.

Rogue hocha la tête. « Vous avez peut-être initié la connexion. Le Directeur pense que l'amour vous a protégé du sort qu'il vous a jeté lorsque vous étiez bébé. Mais ce sort a été jeté dans la haine, et par la haine, vous êtes lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La haine est l'émotion que vous partagez tous les deux. » Rogue prit un temps pour réfléchir. « Vous avez pu vous extraire de son esprit ? Comment ? »

Soulagé que le Maître des Potions le croie, Harry expliqua, « J'ai fermé mon esprit, comme vous me l'avez montré, Professeur. Une fois que je ne ressentais plus tout ce que Voldemort ressentait, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais sortir de son esprit. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil et dit, « Il y reste peut-être un espoir pour vous. » Le plus âgé sortit dans le couloir et, fermant la porte derrière lui, redirigea Harry vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Très bien, » dit Rogue. « Il semblerait que ce soit pour moi. » Harry insista presque pour y aller avec lui, mais il réalisa que son enseignant allait sûrement transplaner. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de le suivre. « Restez caché, peu importe le temps que ça dure. Si je reviens et que je vois que vous avez ne serait-ce que jeté un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, vous n'aimerez pas ma réaction. Je réalise que vous avez l'habitude de courir à travers les affres du danger, Potter, mais pour l'instant, vous n'êtes qu'un handicap. Quitter cette maison vous exposera à un danger qui n'est pas nécessaire, et si je dois écouter un sermon sur l'importance que vous avez, gare à votre peau. Est-ce clair ? »

Autant qu'il détestait restait en arrière, il savait que le Professeur Rogue avait raison. « Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry. Et avec un tourbillon de robes et le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant, Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au son de la porte qui s'ouvre. Il avait mal au cou et ses deux bras étaient engourdis par la curieuse position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Groggy, il leva la tête et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur la table de la cuisine. Comme ses pensées s'éclaircirent, il se rappela son inquiétude pour Remus et le départ précipité de Rogue. Il se rua sur la porte, à la fois plein d'espoir et terrifié, et entra presque en collision avec Tonks.

« Désolé, Harry. » La jeune femme grimaça. « Pas de chance jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai rien pu trouver. » Avec un soupir, la jeune Auror secoua sa chevelure verte.

Encore confus de son petit somme interrompu, Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps était passé. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il réalisa qu'il y avait moins de vingt minutes que Rogue était parti aider Remus. L'histoire d'Harry jaillissait de ses lèvres tandis qu'il expliquait tout à Tonks.

Pour sa part, Tonks se réjouissait plutôt de tout ça. Avec seulement quelques questions, elle confirma que Rogue avait agi pour le mieux en allant chercher Remus. « Après tout, » dit Tonks, « il connaît mieux l'Occlumencie que moi. S'il pensait que ce n'était pas un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça n'en était probablement pas un. »

« Mais, et s'il était pris ? » Harry était soudain conscient du danger dans lequel Rogue s'était mis en agissant ainsi. Si Rogue était reconnu, il n'y aurait pas d'issue. « J'aurais dû aller avec lui. »

« S'il n'y en a seulement deux là-bas comme tu l'as dit, il s'en sortira. Il a le côté surprise avec lui, sans compter qu'il est plus vicieux que deux Mangemorts réunis. » Sa tentative de légèreté ne prit pas sur Harry, qui se retrouva alors à s'inquiéter à la fois pour Remus _et_ Rogue.

« Et si ça ne marche pas, » continua Tonks, « eh bien, alors Remus sera capturé de toute façon, et Rogue ne fera pas long feu non plus. C'est mieux d'aller se battre, non ? »

Harry se contenta de soupirer.

« Ecoute, Harry, rester ici était la meilleure chose à faire. Arthur et Molly étaient là-bas pour jeter un coup d'oeil, et Severus ne les aime peut-être pas, mais il sait qu'ils peuvent gérer lorsque les sorts commenceront à fuser. Mais je suis curieuse. De quoi t'a-t-il menacé pour te garder ici ? »

« Rien, » dit Harry. « Enfin, il m'a menacé, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait raison quand il a dit que je serais un handicap. Et la dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'aider quelqu'un... » Harry s'interrompit comme les larmes menaçaient une fois de plus et sa poitrine se comprimait.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, Harry. Je sais que tu en as assez d'entendre ça, et je ne te ferais pas un sermon là-dessus. Mais quand je suis devenue Auror, la chose la plus difficile à apprendre pour moi était mes limites. Je voulais sauver tout le monde. Je me fichais presque de mourir en essayant. Être adulte signifie en partie reconnaître quand on ne peut pas aider, même si ça veut dire qu'il faut laisser un être cher entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu fais ce qui te semble le mieux sur le moment et tu espères avoir fait le bon choix. C'est tout ce que n'importe qui peut faire. »

Autre soupir.

« Je sais ça, Tonks. C'est juste difficile d'accorder ma tête et mon cœur. »

Tonks étreignit chaleureusement Harry. « Personne n'a dit que grandir était facile, Harry, » dit-elle. « C'est pourquoi moi, pour une fois, j'ai refusé de le faire. » La blague amena un sourire sans conviction sur le visage d'Harry. « Bien, _ma _tête me dit de rester avec toi. Les autres Mangemorts sont là maintenant. Et Remus et les autres ont soit réussi à s'échapper soit il est trop pour moi d'aider. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à manger ce qu'Harry avait préparé. « Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et espérer le meilleur. »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes après que Tonks se soit assise à table, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand une nouvelle fois, et quatre silhouettes sombres avancèrent dans l'entrée. Harry se dit que la plus grande partie de sa soirée, il l'avait passé à attendre dans la cuisine et à se ruer dans l'entrée tandis qu'il se levait de nouveau de sa chaise.

« Tout va bien, Harry. » La voix de Mrs Weasley l'accueillit. « Remus va aller bien. »

Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ces mots et que son corps finisse par se relâcher. Remus supportait son bras droit avec le gauche. L'avant-bras pendait bizarrement dans sa prise.

Remus expliqua, « Plus d'os. L'un d'eux m'a eu juste au moment où nous transplanions. J'ai laissé tomber ma baguette et manqué l'occasion de m'enfuir, alors j'ai foncé dans les bois. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que Severus a une très douloureuse potion de repousse des os pour moi quelque part, hein ? »

Harry manqua s'effondrer de soulagement en entendant la blague de Remus. La potion _serait_ douloureuse, cependant. Harry se rappela de sa propre expérience et frémit.

« Je vais devoir en brasser une. Peut-être avec une petite expérience je peux y ajouter un somnifère. Tu n'apprécieras pas le résultat mais moi si. » Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que Rogue avait voulu dire par là, mais il était quasiment certain que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Remus ait mal et que Rogue aimait l'idée.

« Professeur ? » interrompit Harry. « Et les Mangemorts ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont reconnu ? »

Son habituel sourire fit son apparition tandis que Rogue répondait, « Des hommes morts ne peuvent pas voir. » Harry fut surpris du peu d'émotion dans sa réponse. Ils étaient sans doute ses ennemis, mais quand était-il devenu si insensible à la mort des serviteurs de Voldemort ?

« Bien, » dit Mr Weasley. « Il faut que quelqu'un aille dire à Albus et Maugrey que tout va bien. Je crois savoir où trouver Maugrey. Molly, tu devrais sans doute aller à Poudlard et voir si Albus y est toujours. »

Mrs Weasley accepta, ajoutant que si elle n'était pas bientôt rentrée au Terrier, Ron et Ginny s'inquiéteraient. Tonks aida Remus à monter dans sa chambre et ajouta qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin de repos. Finalement, Rogue et Harry furent les deux derniers encore debout dans la maison.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il devrait être fatigué, Harry était bien éveillé. Maintenant que Remus était rentré, il avait quelque chose sur lequel concentrer son esprit et son énergie. « Vous allez brasser la potion pour Remus ce soir, Professeur ? » demanda Harry. Il obtint un bref hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » La question surprit même Harry. La leçon d'Occlumencie aurait certainement pu moins bien se dérouler et Harry était curieux de savoir si c'était seulement un coup de chance. De plus, il serait peut-être finalement capable de _faire _quelque chose pour Remus plutôt que de juste rester assis à s'inquiéter.

Rogue observa Harry comme un inconnu regarderait un chien errant (*). « Je trouve difficile d'envisager un scénario dans lequel vous seriez d'une aide quelconque pour la préparation d'une potion. Et j'ai eu plusieurs années pour ça. » Harry rougit mais, encore une fois, ne réagit pas à la provocation.

« Je pensais juste que je pourrais peut-être surveiller le feu ou préparer les ingrédients pour vous, Professeur. » Il pourrait encaisser les remarques de Rogue s'il avait une chance d'aider Remus. Il savait qu'essayer de dormir était inutile de toute façon, et les innombrables nuits agitées à Privet Drive avaient appris à Harry combien la nuit pouvait être longue.

« Bien, vous semblez assez cultivé pour savoir lire les étiquettes sur les bouteilles même si vous avez du mal à former un phrase complète de vous-même. Très bien. » Soulagé, Harry suivit le Maître des Potions dans sa chambre où il avait installé un rudimentaire laboratoire de potions.

Le soulagement ne dura pas longtemps.

« Ces braises sont-elles orange d'après vous, Potter ? »

« Euh, non monsieur. »

« Alors le daltonisme n'est pas votre excuse. Laissez le feu, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. »

« Mr Potter, vous ai-je demandé des ailes de chrysope ? »

« Non monsieur, ce sont les antennes de limaces dont vous avez besoin. »

« Je me suis trompé à propos du fait que vous sachiez lire alors. Vos compétences en lecture ne sont pas celles que j'espérais. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas écraser les sangsues avec un couteau, Mr Potter. »

« Mais je les coupais en tranches, monsieur. »

« Les vers tubicoles, que vous avez apparemment écrasés, devaient être tranchés. Les sangsues que vous tranchez doivent être écrasése. »

La soirée ne s'était _pas _améliorée après ça, et Harry finit par aller dans sa chambre quand Rogue commença à spéculer qu'Harry travaillait pour Voldemort et que son aide pour la préparation de la potion était un moyen de torturer Rogue et tuer Lupin.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla dans une maison bien plus occupée que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Sortant dans le hall, Harry pouvait entendre des grognements sourds provenant de la chambre de Remus. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand Rogue ouvrit la porte de Remus. « Ah, Mr Potter. Mauvaises nouvelles, j'en ai peur. La potion semble fonctionner correctement malgré votre assistance la nuit dernière. »

« J'en suis désolé, monsieur. J'ai vraiment essayé d'aider, mais je suppose que j'étais plus fatigué que je le pensais, » dit Harry.

« Pas de doute, » répondit Rogue. « Sauver le monde doit être épuisant. »

Harry soupira silencieusement tandis que Rogue le frôlait et descendait les escaliers. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m''en soucie ? Rogue me haïra toujours, peu importe ce que je fais._

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour voir ce que, ou si quelque chose avait été préparé pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry fut consterné de voir Rogue déjà assis à table. L'été serait long si Rogue et lui étaient enfermés ensemble dans la maison. L'apparition de Mrs Weasley évita à Harry de souffrir du regard froid du Maître des Potions trop longtemps.

« Harry, mon chéri ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir debout si tôt, sinon je t'aurais préparé un petit-déjeuner. »

« Merci, Mrs Weasley, » répondit Harry. « Le pain et le beurre que j'ai trouvé me suffiront. Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre un gros petit-déjeuner pendant l'été. »

Harry regretta immédiatement de rappeler à cette sorcière gourmande ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley. Mrs Weasley se lança dans une tirade à propos de « ces gens » et insista pour préparer à Harry ce qu'elle appelait un petit-déjeuner « approprié ». Une heure plus tard, Harry était sûr qu'il éclaterait s'il ne serait-ce que regardait une autre saucisse. Remerciant Mrs Weasley une nouvelle fois, Harry essaya de s'échapper au second étage pour voir Remus. Il se figea, le pied sur la première marche quand la voix glaciale de Rogue l'interpella.

« Enfin terminé, Mr Potter ? Alors vous pouvez me rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Mieux vaut nous débarrasser tout de suite de ces leçons avant que je ne sois de mauvaise humeur. » Harry se mordit la langue et suivit son enseignant au troisième étage.

La bibliothèque, Harry fut surpris de découvrir, était bien plus gaie que le salon dessous. De hautes fenêtres permettaient le passage de la lumière en abondance dans la chambre à haut plafond. Des fauteuils rembourrés reposaient à côté d'une table épaisse en acajou, et toute la pièce, les livres et le reste, étaient impeccables. La plupart des familles sorcières de classe sociale élevée avait de vastes bibliothèques magiques et des archives, et la famille Black ne faisait pas exception. Donc, quand l'Ordre du Phoenix était arrivé, la bibliothèque avait été l'une des premières pièces à être nettoyée et rendue habitable, étant donné tout le temps passé à rechercher des moyens de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry pensait qu'il était impatient d'être à son cours d'Occlumencie. Après la leçon presque agréable de la veille et encore plus après son contrôle réussi lors de la vision de la nuit dernière, Harry avait la volonté de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler le lien pourri qu'il partageait avec Voldemort. La Pensine reposant près d'un des fauteuils fit Harry se sentir mal à l'aise pendant un court moment avant qu'il ne décide d'ignorer sa présence. Du mieux qu'il put, il supprima les sentiments de culpabilité et de pitié qui montaient en lui à la vue de l'objet magique. Après tout, l'Occlumencie n'est rien d'autre que le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa mémoire, et s'il ne pouvait réprimer son malaise dans cette pièce, il ne serait jamais capable de se défendre contre la pleine attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les leçons débutèrent par Harry donnant plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Comme Remus était en sécurité au deuxième étage, il n'y avait pas de raison de couvrir les détails de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. À la place, Rogue questionna Harry sur son état mental et émotionnel avant et durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Comme il l'avait fait la veille, Harry pu poser des questions à son enseignant qui lui valurent des réponses utiles et détaillées. Et bien qu'Harry suspectait qu'il se trompait, il pensa avoir vu une lueur d'approbation quand Harry décrivit comment il avait choisi de ne pas rompre le lien jusqu'à ce que les pensées et actions de Voldemort se soient tournées vers le sortilège Doloris qu'il lança.

« Si ça devait arriver de nouveau, vous devez déterminer si vous avez en effet le contrôle, ou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous laisse simplement croire que vous avez un certain pouvoir sur ces visions, » avait dit Rogue. « Il y a encore trop d'inconnues. Avez-vous créé le lien avec vos sentiments de haine, ou lui avez-vous simplement donné une chance d'exploiter un moment de faiblesse ? Pouvez-vous couper le contact uniquement si vous ouvrez le lien vous-mêmes, ou pouvez-vous vous protéger de ses émotions même si les visions vous tombent dessus comme c'était le cas l'an dernier ? »

Avec ses questions à l'esprit, Rogue informa Harry qu'il était temps pour un peu de pratique. Tandis qu'il mettait ses souvenirs dans la Pensine à l'aide de sa baguette, Rogue était silencieux et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de ramener sur le tapis le dernier incident impliquant les souvenirs de Rogue.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à l'attaque mentale. À un moment, la baguette de Rogue recueillait des pensées de sa tête, l'instant suivant Rogue introduisait son esprit dans celui d'Harry. Pris par surprise, Harry mit un peu de temps à se protéger de l'assaut et le Maître des Potions força rapidement les défenses d'Harry.

« Vous devez _toujours_ avoir votre esprit sous contrôle, Potter. Vous le savez, » sermonna Rogue. À nouveau, sans avertissement, Rogue lança un autre assaut sur l'esprit d'Harry. Cette fois, il employa un autre moyen, et plutôt que de chercher dans les pensées parasites, qu'Harry avait chassées avec succès de son esprit, le professeur commença à susciter de puissantes émotions. Haletant, Harry était incapable de se défendre alors que vague après vague la colère, la joie, la haine, l'embarras, la solitude et la joie lui tombaient dessus. Un moment, il était submergé par sa haine pour Voldemort, le suivant, il se repaissait de son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, de son irritation pour Dudley, de son chagrin pour Sirius, de sa pitié pour Rogue. Suite au dernier, l'esprit d'Harry devint blanc et il put sentir la présence de Rogue s'esquiver si rapidement de son esprit qui l'avait laissé déséquilibré et légèrement nauséeux.

« Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, » dit Rogue, sa voix envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Harry était encore confus et désorienté lorsque le sorcier plus âgé réintégra ses souvenirs et sortit silencieusement de la salle.

Harry se sentait perdu. Chaque heure semblait laisser Rogue le haïr encore plus, et il était arrivé au quartier général de l'Ordre seulement douze heures auparavant. Sachant que tout ce qu'il essaierait de faire pour atténuer la tension entre eux ne ferait qu'enrager Rogue, Harry alla voir Remus.

* * *

Harry frappa doucement à la porte du loup-garou et passa la tête à l'intérieur à la réponse tendue de Remus. « Bonjour, Harry, » dit Remus lorsque le garçon entra dans la chambre. « J'ai cru comprendre que je devais te remercier pour mon sauvetage au moment opportun. »

Harry répliqua avec un faible sourire et un haussement d'épaules. « Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, mais je suppose que oui. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à établir la connexion entre nous. Ou même si c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Le Professeur Rogue semble le penser cependant et je ne devrais probablement pas me disputer avec lui maintenant. »

« Des ennuis avec Servilus, hein Harry ? » demanda Remus avec un gloussement qui disparut face à l'expression peinée d'Harry. « Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? S'il t'a fait de la peine... »

Harry secoua la tête. Rogue lui _avait _fait de la peine, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste la façon dont tu l'appelles. Servilus. Ça me rappelle le souvenir que j'ai vu. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que tu l'appelles comme ça ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Oh, c'est plus une blague entre nous maintenant, Harry. Je ne l'appelle pas tant que ça de cette façon, mais je pense qu'il sait que ça ne signifie plus rien. »

Harry en doutait et il le dit à Remus.

« Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je ne l'appellerai plus comme ça, d'accord ? » demanda Remus. Harry sourit au sorcier convalescent et décida de changer de sujet.

« Remus ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois de si bonne humeur ? Quand j'ai dû prendre la potion Pouss'Os, j'ai eu si mal ! » dit Harry.

« Severus est un Maître des Potions, après tout, et c'est lui qui l'a faite. Les siennes ont tendance à être un peu mieux que celles que Madame Pomfresh achète pour le stock de l'infirmerie. De plus, il ne me manquait qu'un bras, et c'est presque repoussé. Il ne me manque plus que quelques doigts, je pense. »

« Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu es venu vérifier comment j'allais, mais à en juger par ton expression quand tu es entré, je pense que tu as autre chose à l'esprit. Tu veux en parler ? »

Après l'utilisation par Remus du surnom détestable de Rogue, Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir parler de sa situation avec le professeur.

« Allez, Harry. Je dois rester au lit toute la journée, parler avec toi de tes problèmes m'aidera à passer le temps. »

Harry revint finalement sur sa décision et expliqua la situation en pleine détérioration avec Rogue, de la leçon d'Occlumencie de la veille, à son aide pour la préparation des potions la nuit dernière, et finalement aux leçons plus tôt dans la journée.

Remus prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. « Eh bien, Harry, je pense que je peux assez facilement comprendre sa réaction un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Severus déteste, c'est qu'on ait pitié de lui. Tu as dis toi-même que tu avais ressenti cette émotion lors de son attaque sur ton esprit. Il doit l'avoir ressenti aussi. »

« Je ne voulais pas ressentir ça ! » protesta Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, mon garçon. Mais n'importe qui se sentirait mal à l'aise en sachant qu'on a pitié de lui. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui est censé vous être inférieur. J'ai bien peur, cependant, de ne pas savoir comment gérer ça. Severus est un homme difficile à déchiffrer, et je ne connais personne qui ait réussi à entrevoir ce qu'il y a sous cette façade qu'il endosse face à chacun. »

« Comme pour les leçons, je crois que je sais pourquoi l'Occlumencie se passe mieux entre vous deux, en dehors de l'incident d'aujourd'hui, que les cours de Potions. Pour lui, la préparation des potions est un art, pas seulement une compétence à maîtriser. Elles devraient être appréciées pour leur pouvoir subtil et ses règles changeantes. »

« Mais, ne peut-on pas dire la même chose de l'Occlumencie ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien, oui, tu peux Harry, mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour Rogue. » Remus fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées. « Réfléchis-y de la façon suivante : Tu as enseigné la Défense contre les forces du Mal à un groupe d'étudiants, c'est bien ça ? » Harry acquiesça. « Pourquoi l'as-tu enseigné ? »

« Eh bien, parce que tout le monde aurait échoué si je ne l'avais pas fait. Hermione pensait que j'étais sans aucun doute meilleur dans cette matière que tous les autres étudiants, puisque j'avais beaucoup… pratiqué. Et Ombrage ne l'enseignait pas. Pas vraiment. »

« Et les élèves à qui tu as enseigné, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils apprenaient ? »

« Eh bien, Ron et Hermione croyaient au retour de Voldemort, alors ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir comment se défendre. Je suppose que quelques autres pensaient aussi la même chose. Mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient juste inquiets pour leurs BUSE. Et au moins un venait pour séduire les filles, » ajouta Harry en gloussant.

Remus hocha la tête comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. « Bien. Maintenant, imaginons que quelqu'un te demande d'enseigner le Quidditch. Est-ce que tu leur apprendrais ? En supposant que tu ne sois pas enfermé avec une bande d'Aurors et d'ex-Mangemorts suicidaires, bien sûr. »

« Oui, je pense que je le ferais. » Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir où tout cela allait mener.

« Et s'ils te disent qu'ils veulent apprendre le Quidditch pour séduire les filles. Ou parce qu'ils pensent que s'ils sont assez bons, ils gagneront beaucoup d'argent ? »

Harry répondit rapidement, « Alors je ne le ferais probablement pas. S'ils veulent apprendre pour les filles ou l'argent, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on joue au Quidditch. C'est pour la sensation de liberté quand tu voles, l'excitation d'un match serré, la sensation lorsque tu attrapes le Vif d'or et que tu _sais _que l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse n'a aucune idée d'où il est. »

De nouveau, Remus hocha la tête à la réponse d'Harry. « D'accord, maintenant, pourquoi étudies-tu l'Occlumencie ? »

Toujours confus de cette étrange liste de questions, Harry répondit, « Parce que je dois l'étudier. Si je ne le fais pas, Voldemort aura toujours un moyen de contrôle sur moi. »

« Bien sûr que tu t'en rends compte, Harry, c'est pourquoi Severus est plus doué en Occlumencie que n'importe quel Auror de l'Ordre, » dit Remus. Harry en avait supposé autant. La Marque que porte Rogue le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme la cicatrice d'Harry, et chaque fois que Rogue se trouvait en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était forcé de dissimuler une partie de son esprit de Voldemort sans que Voldemort ne devine la mascarade.

« Je ne vois toujours pas… » commença Harry.

« Une dernière question, alors, Harry. Pourquoi étudies-tu les Potions ? »

Encore une question facile. « Il le faut. Je veux devenir Auror un jour, et j'ai besoin de connaître tout ce que je peux à propos de la préparation des potions si je veux être bon. C'est une exigence du Ministère de la Magie. »

Remus sourit largement. « Bravo, Harry, tu viens juste de trouver ta réponse, » dit-il.

Harry protesta qu'il était toujours aussi confus à propos du Maître des Potions qu'avant, mais Remus assura à Harry qu'il règlerait ce problème en temps voulu. Embrouillé, sortit dans le couloir et retourna et allait retourner à la bibliothèque, espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. Tandis qu'il passait devant la chambre de Rogue, une odeur nauséabonde indiqua à Harry que le professeur travaillait dans son laboratoire miniature. _Non_, pensa Harry alors que les paroles de Remus devenaient enfin claires, _ il est sur son terrain de Quidditch._

(*) : difficile à traduire, désolé. Si quelqu'un a une idée, n'hésitez pas. La phrase d'origine est : « Snape regarded Harry as a stranger might appraise a stray dog.

* * *

_A suivre_

Encore un chapitre de fini. La fic comportera 31 chapitres. Le 3ème est plus court, il arrivera rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable Promises. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture !

J'en profite pour remercier Isallys Jones, Zeugma, Kisis et stormstrooper2 pour leurs reviews et messages de soutien. Merci à tous !

* * *

Laissant Remus se reposer, Harry passa le reste de la matinée à essayer de trouver ce qui était arrivé à Tonks la veille au soir. Il n'eut aucun succès, bien entendu, étant donné que seul Mr Weasley et Hagrid étaient toujours dans la maison. Mr Weasley refusa de donner le moindre détail, et Hagrid était dans le flou concernant la mission toute entière.

« Mais Hagrid, vous devez bien savoir _quelque chose_ à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes sorti chercher Remus, vous savez sûrement où il était, » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, hum, je suppose que j'ai entendu quelque chose à propose de l'endroit où Tonks a eu des ennuis, » répondit Hagrid. « Mais j'ai promis à tout le monde que je ne te le dirai pas, 'Arry. »

Harry laissa tomber, sachant qu'il avait juste besoin de distraire le géant suffisamment par la suite et il saurait tout ce qu'Hagrid savait à propos de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à fouiller dans les livres de sortilèges de la bibliothèque pour trouver quelques sorts intéressants tandis que son esprit vagabondait sur les événements de la veille.

Les détails de l'aventure de Tonks et Remus la nuit précédente, il le savait, n'avait probablement aucune importance. Pas plus d'importance, du moins, que n'importe laquelle des menaces quotidiennes auxquelles les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient faire face. Mais Harry détestait être laissé dans l'ignorance, et en plus, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans les prochains mois que de harceler tout le monde pour obtenir l'information. Il avait sûrement besoin de quelque chose à faire en plus de l'Occlumencie et les potions.

Tandis que son esprit dérivait vers le comportement abrupt de Rogue, Harry commença à s'inquiéter pour sa prochaine leçon d'Occlumencie. La dernière fois que le professeur avait été furieux contre lui, il avait refusé de continuer les leçons. Peut-être que Remus remplacerait Rogue maintenant que l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était de nouveau en sécurité, comme prévu au départ. Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par une voix familière l'appelant en bas des escaliers.

« Ça va, Harry ? » Ron avait sans doute crié du premier étage.

Harry ferma le livre qu'il était en train de parcourir et se rua pour accueillir son ami.

« Ron ! » La journée ne serait peut-être pas un total désastre.

« Hé là, Harry. Maman nous a amené ici Ginny et moi pour quelques jours. » Harry fit un sourire à Ginny.

« Salut, Ginny. Comment va Dean ? » Harry se rappela de la conversation dans le train à la fin de l'année dernière.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis le train, mais nous nous écrivons tous les jours, » dit Ginny, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« _Devons_-nous vraiment parler de ça ? » demanda Ron, le regard peiné. « En tout cas, Harry, Maman a dit que nous allions rester ici un moment. On dirait que l'Ordre est au courant de quelque chose. Une idée de ce que c'est ? »

Harry les emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il expliqua les événements de la nuit dernière aux deux autres, évitant seulement les détails du départ soudain de Rogue le matin. Harry n'avait jamais parlé à Ron du souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. L'idée de ce que Rogue lui ferait s'il en parlait ne donnait pas envie à Harry de raconter à ses amis.

« Tu as laissé _Rogue_ aller chercher Remus ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec lui ? » demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et répondit, « Comment ? Il a transplané, non ? De plus, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. » _Ron ne se rappelle-t-il pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de secourir quelqu'un ?_

« Mais Rogue ? » continua Rogue. « Peut-être si c'était Maugrey, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Comment savais-tu qu'il n'allait pas dénoncer Remus ? Rogue le déteste. Tu sais ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi fait-il la potion Tue-Loup pour lui, Ron ? Si Rogue voulait blesser Remus, il pourrait. »

« Rogue est malveillant, Harry. Il remettrait Remus aux Mangemorts juste pour rire. _Et _Remus a été le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous n'ayons eu. Sans parler du fait qu'il te hait presque autant que Tu-Sais-Qui, et il sait que tu apprécies Remus. Il me semble que Rogue a beaucoup de raisons de le trahir. »

« Donc Remus peut être torturé en racontant tout à Voldemort ? » demanda Harry.

« Exactement ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si Rogue appréciait quelqu'un, » répondit Ron.

« Bon sang, Ron ! » interrompit Ginny. « Tu es vraiment un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Si le Professeur Rogue dénonçait Remus, il serait aussi bien mort une fois que Voldemort aurait découvert que Rogue est un traître. »

« Ce serait une bonne façon pour Rogue de revenir pour de bon chez les Mangemorts, surtout. Dire qu'il nous espionnait pendant tout ce temps. »

Ginny roula des yeux, et Harry décida de rester en dehors de la conversation. « Maman et Papa ne pensent pas que Tu-Sais-Qui soit très indulgent avec ses Mangemorts ayant des secrets pour lui. De plus, il suffirait d'un peu de Veritaserum et ils sauraient que Rogue était vraiment de notre côté. »

« A savoir s'il est vraiment de notre côté, » dit Ron.

« Tu es vraiment stupide, hein ? » murmura Ginny.

« Regarde comment il traite Harry, » continua Ron, et Harry sursauta à la mention de son nom. « Les seules personnes qui détestent Harry autant que Rogue sont les Mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est mécontent qu'Harry parvienne à survivre, peu importe à quel point ils essaient de le tuer. Pour quel _autre _raison est-ce qu'il détesterait Harry autant ? »

Harry garda le silence. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ça. Pas maintenant, et peut-être même jamais. Ron prit le silence d'Harry pour un accord et sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Allons voir Remus, d'accord ? » Harry changea de sujet, et les deux frères et sœurs oublièrent rapidement leur dispute.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, une fois les jeunes Weasley satisfait de savoir que Remus serait complètement rétabli dans la soirée, le groupe passa plusieurs heures infructueuses à essayer de dénicher les derniers plans de l'Ordre. Quelque chose se préparait, c'était certain. Il se passait difficilement une heure sans que personne ne parte ou ne revienne, bien que tous les adultes insistent pour garder bouche cousue.

« Si seulement Hermione était là, » se lamenta Ron après que le trio se soit retiré dans la bibliothèque.

« Oh ? » sourit Harry.

Ron donna un coup de poing dans le bras d'Harry et expliqua, « C'est toujours elle qui assemble les indices. Elle saurait comment découvrir ce qui se passe. Je déteste être dans le flou. »

Ginny fronça le nez, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme elle disait : « Eh bien, nous pouvons la faire venir ici assez facilement. Ils préparent quelque chose, pas vrai ? » Harry et Ron acquiescèrent. « Et peu importe ce que c'est, ça va déranger Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? » Encore des hochements de tête. « Donc dis juste à Maman que tu es inquiet pour elle. Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas trouver ni nous, ni Harry ici, mais qu'est-ce qui les empêche de s'en prendre à elle ? Ses parents sont des Moldus, ils ne peuvent même pas la protéger. »

« Brillant ! » s'exclama Harry.

« T'es sacrément sournoise, sœurette, » dit Ron. « Fred et George seraient fiers. »

« Elle a raison, aussi, » ajouta Harry. « J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Ils auraient dû y penser aussi. Je me demande s'il y a des protections sur la maison d'Hermione. »

« Bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. » sourit Ron. « Allons parler à Maman avant qu'elle ne reparte. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Pas nous. Harry devrait y aller seul. Maman ne nous fait pas confiance. »

Harry sourit à la jeune fille alors qu'il partait trouver Mrs Weasley. Ils avaient probablement un autre génie maléfique en formation, et avec les jumeaux partis, Harry était sûr qu'il était nécessaire que quelqu'un prenne leur place.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione avait envoyé un hibou pour prévenir qu'elle serait prête dans peu de temps. Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents, donc elle avait simplement envoyé une lettre expliquant qu'Harry était en visite, et voudrait-elle venir quelque temps, aussi ? Une heure après, la malle d'Hermione était à côté de celle de Ginny dans l'une des chambres du deuxième étage, et le groupe, maintenant un quatuor, réfléchissait tous ensemble.

« Donc. » Hermione alla droit au but. « Que se passe-t-il ? La lettre disait que c'était juste pour une visite, mais si nous sommes là, ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils veulent nous garder en sécurité. »

Harry laissa Ron informer Hermione de ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent. La journée avait été un peu floue, et Harry avait encore besoin de temps pour digérer certaines choses auxquelles il avait pensé. Quand Hermione entendit parler du plan de Ginny pour la faire venir, elle fit un commentaire, « Je parie que Fred et George seraient fiers. »

« D'une certaine façon, » répondit Ginny, « ça sonnait mieux lorsque Ron l'a dit tout à l'heure. » Harry gloussa, Ginny pouffa de rire et Ron sourit.

« C'est Hermione, » expliqua Ron. « Elle n'a jamais apprécié les jumeaux. Mais il faut admettre qu'ils nous ont sortis de certains mauvais pas. »

« Et nous ont mis dans encore plus d'ennuis, merci bien. » La voix d'Hermione haussa de ton comme elle se mettait en mode sermon. Ron roula des yeux Harry savait qu'en général Ron l'ignorait quand elle commençait une des ses leçons. « Les règles sont là pour une bonne raison, après tout, et les enfreindre juste pour le plaisir de les enfreindre n'est pas ce que font des sorciers responsables. Ils ne se seraient sûrement pas inquiétés s'ils avaient été renvoyés, mais qu'en est-il des autres personnes qui ont eu des ennuis avec eux ? Honnêtement… »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi ses paroles le dérangeaient autant, mais son ton l'agaça. « Vraiment, Hermione. Nous avons suffisamment enfreint les règles nous-mêmes. Combien de fois étions-nous dehors alors que le couvre-feu était dépassé ? Combien de règles, par l'enfer, combien de lois avons-nous enfreintes le mois dernier ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « C'est différent, Harry ! Il fallait que nous le fassions. George et Fred faisaient juste des blagues. Ils n'ont jamais sauvé la vie de personne en remplissant le dortoir des garçons de Veracrasses. »

« Ils n'ont jamais tué personne non plus en faisant ça. » Les mots retombèrent dans la pièce, entraînés par le poids de la voix douce d'Harry. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry la coupa alors qu'il se levait, « Je dois réfléchir à certaines choses. »

Harry savait que ses paroles étaient blessantes même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Ils ne les accusaient de rien, elle et Ron. C'étaient ses propres actions cette nuit-là qui avaient conduit à la mort de Sirius. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il dit en guise d'excuse, « Je suis content que tu sois là, Hermione. »

* * *

Les quatre étudiants partagèrent un modeste petit-déjeuner le matin suivant. Ron fit quelques efforts pour engager la conversation, mais Hermione et Harry semblaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, et Ginny était occupée à écrire une autre lettre à Dean. Finalement, Mrs Weasley quitta la cuisine et Hermione soupira, « J'ai parlé à Hagrid ce matin. Il sera à la maison aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de lui parler. Je parie que j'arriverai à lui faire dire ce qui s'est passé. »

« Brillant, » répondit Ron. « Tu vois ? Je savais qu'Hermione y arriverait. Ça fait presque deux jours qu'Harry est là et il n'a rien trouvé. »

Dans un premier temps, Harry garda le silence. Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de piéger le géant en le forçant à révéler des secrets. Oui, dans le passé, le groupe avait découvert quelques trucs très intéressants en déliant la langue de Hagrid. Mais en général, l'information sortait juste comme ça quand Hagrid ne s'y attendait pas. L'amener exprès à trahir ses promesses de silence semblait malhonnête. Et dangereux. Si Hagrid tentait de leur cacher des informations, c'était probablement pour protéger les jeunes sorciers du danger.

Bien qu'il sache que ça ne servirait à rien, Harry prit la parole. « Nous ne devrions peut-être pas embêter Hagrid. »

« Comment pourrions-nous trouver ce qui s'est passé autrement ? Ça fait déjà trois semaines depuis que Malefoy et les autres ont été arrêtés. Voldemort est encore quelque part dehors. Nous devons obtenir des informations d'une façon ou d'une autre, » répliqua Hermione.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, perplexe, tandis que Ginny posait sa plume. « Pourquoi devons-nous tout savoir ? Non, pourquoi dois-_tu_ tout savoir, Hermione ? Ne pouvons-nous laisser faire les choses ? Tu ne peux pas supporter ne pas tout savoir, mais ce genre de secrets mettent les gens en danger. Essayons juste d'apprécier l'été et laissons les adultes s'occuper de Voldemort. »

« Tu as juste peur, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Après ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, c'est normal que tu aies peur d'agir. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, aussi longtemps que tu ne sors pas sans nous. Après tout, si tu m'avais écouté la dernière fois, au lieu d'insister pour aller au Département des Mystères... » Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ils savaient tous ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire. _Si tu m'avais écouté, Sirius serait toujours vivant._

Furieux, Harry se leva pour exploser face à la jeune fille. _Donc, le monde entier devrait juste laisser Hermione prendre toutes les décisions ? Elle aimerait ça. _Plutôt que de crier, Harry se rassit. « C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. « Tu te fiches de sortir sauver quelqu'un, sauf si c'est l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bien de jouer les héros tant que nous t'écoutons ? Ça te rend folle de penser que quelqu'un puisse prendre une décision sans te consulter d'abord. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » dit Hermione d'une voix stridente. « Je voulais juste dire que si tu n'avais pas arrêté les leçons, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu t'attirer dans un piège. Et je t'ai dit à quel point ces leçons étaient importantes. »

Harry secoua la tête et l'interrompit, « Oui, tu l'as dit. Comme Sirius et Remus. Et Dumbledore. Et Rogue, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de me donner les leçons. Et non, je ne te dirai pas pourquoi il a arrêté. Donc peut-être que c'est la faute de Rogue. Il avait une bonne raison d'arrêter mes leçons, cependant, et je ne lui en veux pas. En plus, j'aurais pu en parler à Dumbledore, et il aurait pu faire en sorte que Rogue continue à m'enseigner, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Donc c'est peut-être ma faute. Mais il y a certaines choses que Dumbledore ne m'a pas dites. Et si je les avais su, peut-être que je n'aurais pas été dupe. Donc c'est peut-être la faute de Dumbledore. Mais Sirius savait qu'il n'était pas supposé sortir en public, et il est venu quand même parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Donc c'est peut-être aussi la faute de Sirius.

Peut-être que je demandais vraiment de l'attention. Je voulais peut-être vraiment jouer au héros. C'est peut-être votre faute pour m'avoir aidé à trouver la Pierre philosophale et le Basilic et pour être venu avec moi dans la Cabane hurlante cette nuit-là. Peut-être que si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir sauver Sirius. C'est peut-être la faute de tout le monde. »

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains comme des semaines de lutte et de pensées se déversaient de ses lèvres. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fait ce que je pensais juste. Et si tu dis que tu ne pensais pas que nous faisions ce qu'il fallait en allant au Département des Mystères, alors soit tu es une menteuse, soit tu n'es pas la personne que je pensais. »

Pour une fois, Hermione était silencieuse. « Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer pour la mort de Sirius. Beaucoup de personnes ont fait des erreurs, mais aucune de ces erreurs n'aurait eu d'importance s'il n'y avait pas Voldemort. C'étaient ses projets tout ce temps, et c'est sa faute. Et j'ai maintenant une raison de plus de le vouloir mort. »

« Tu avais raison sur une chose, cependant, Hermione. Je ne devrais pas sortir pour essayer de sauver les gens, et à partir de maintenant, je ne le ferai plus. Pas parce que j'ai peur. J'ai perdu ma famille deux fois maintenant, et je sais que je les reverrai quand je mourrai. Mais je pensais que je pouvais sauver le monde. Je ne peux pas, pas tout seul. Personne ne le peut. Avez-vous remarqué que tout le monde dans l'Ordre savent ce que les autres font ? Ils ne s'espionnent pas et ne partent pas en mission sans se le dire. Et s'ils ne se disent pas tout, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de notre « non-aide ». Mais un jour, si. Donc nous pouvons agir comme nous l'avons fait ces cinq dernières années et prétendre que nous sommes meilleurs et plus intelligents que n'importe qui d'autre, ou alors nous pouvons être prêts pour le moment où ils auront _besoin _de nous. »

« C'est ridicule, Harry ! » répondit Hermione. « A chaque fois que nous parlons à un adulte, ils nous ignorent ! Ils essayent toujours de nous protéger, même si nous avons affronté des choses que la plupart des sorciers n'ont jamais rêvé de combattre. Vas-tu vraiment rester sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que tu sois diplômé et juste regarder pendant que Voldemort tue tous ceux qu'il veut ? Si tu fais ça, alors tu n'es pas la personne que _je _pensais. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis, Hermione ? » demanda Harry. « Combattons-nous même lorsque les autres nous disent de ne pas le faire, ou allons-nous voir Dumbledore et McGonagall pour leur demander leurs conseils ? C'est ce que tu voulais faire quand j'avais ces visions, pas vrai ? Non, je pense que j'avais raison la première fois. Tu veux seulement prendre les choses en main quand c'est ton idée. Quand c'est celle de quelqu'un d'autre, alors il est temps de suivre les règles. »

Une fois encore, Harry se leva et traversa la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre. À en juger par le volume et le ton de sa voix venant de la cuisine, Harry décida que sortir était sans doute une meilleure idée que d'endurer sa colère justifiée. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Ron et Ginny là-bas, mais cela passa rapidement. Le problème de Ron n'était pas qu'il détestait les décisions prises par quelqu'un d'autre, il semblait ne jamais prendre de décisions du tout. Et Ginny pourrait probablement se faufiler une fois la colère d'Hermione à son sommet.

En haut des escaliers, Harry était presque arrivé à sa chambre lorsque la porte de Rogue s'ouvrit rapidement sur le couloir. « Ah, Mr Potter. » La voix de Rogue paraissait particulièrement froide ce matin. « Profité d'un long petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous déjà oublié vos leçons ? » La voix étouffée d'Hermione était toujours audible comme Harry murmurait des excuses. Rogue était parti toute la journée de la veille, et Harry n'avait pas su que le professeur était rentré. « Miss Granger serait peut-être de mauvaise humeur si vous lui expliquiez que vous n'allez pas être noté, et qu'elle ne manque pas une opportunité d'étudier pour un examen. »

Encore agacée par la jeune fille, Harry pouffa de rire au commentaire du Maître des Potions. Rogue haussa un sourcil en réponse, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Rogue emmena Harry dans la bibliothèque pour la leçon du jour. La pièce était ordonnée comme elle l'avait été la veille, avec tout de même une exception. Une seconde Pensine reposait sur la table à côté de celle que Rogue avait utilisée plus tôt. « Asseyez-vous, » commanda Rogue, et Harry prit place sur une chaise en face de son enseignant. Harry pensa à évoquer les sentiments qui avait conduit à la fin soudaine de la leçon de la veille, mais réfléchit un peu mieux à tout ça. Rogue n'avait pas bien pris les excuses d'Harry dans le passé, et à cet instant, il savait que le professeur n'était pas le genre de personnes à apprécier d'évoquer des absurdités comme les émotions.

« A partir de maintenant, vous utiliserez cette Pensine avant que nous ne commencions, » dit Rogue. « Prêtez attention pendant que je vous explique comment l'utiliser. » En un quart d'heure, il avait montré à Harry comment se concentrer sur un souvenir précis et l'extraire en utilisant sa baguette, comme il avait vu Rogue le faire par le passé. Tandis qu'Harry essayait à son tour, Rogue l'avertit. « Faites attention à ce que vous enlevez. » Harry s'attendait à une autre pique, à ce que l'homme explique avait si peu dans son esprit pour risquer de perdre quelque chose, mais Rogue dit simplement, « Vous oubliez complètement le souvenir. Lorsque c'est dans la Pensine, vous n'avez aucune connaissance des faits. Les souvenirs se répandent avec le temps, et vous vous rappelez votre réaction à ce souvenir et tout le reste. Les souvenirs les plus anciens sont si profondément ancrés dans la personne que vous êtes que même si vous oubliez l'événement, vous vous souvenez encore ce qu'il vous fait ressentir. Mais les plus récents ne sont connectés à rien. »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Rogue disait, et sa confusion devait se voir sur son visage car Rogue lâcha, « Si vous enlevez le souvenir de la mort de Black, vous arrêterez de le pleurer. Vous croirez, tant que le souvenir se trouve dans la Pensine, qu'il est toujours vivant. Quand vous replacerez le souvenir, ce sera comme si vous veniez juste d'apprendre sa mort. Bien que je me soucie peu de la façon dont vous réagirez une fois que je n'aurais plus à être là, vous oublierez aussi pourquoi il faut que vous appreniez l'Occlumencie et je n'ai pas le temps de vous le rappeler. Donc prenez autre chose à oublier pour l'instant. « Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse et choisit l'image de la tante Marge gonflant comme un ballon. Au moins, il aurait droit à un éclat de rire lorsqu'il se le rappellerait. Rogue le regarda et acquiesça brièvement lorsqu'Harry réussit à enlever le fil en entier sans le briser et se retrouva avec la vague idée de sa tante flottant dans les airs.

« Ça ira, » dit Rogue tandis qu'Harry remettait son souvenir en place. « Maintenant, Potter, écoutez très attentivement mes instructions. Je suis le Professeur Rogue. Je vous ai enseigné l'Occlumencie par le passé, et je vais continuer à le faire, conformément aux ordres de Dumbledore. » Confus, Harry était sur le point de dire à l'enseignant qu'il savait très bien qui était Rogue et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la bibliothèque, mais Rogue poursuivit. « Maintenant, vous allez retirer tous les souvenirs que vous avez de moi, sauf ce que je viens juste de vous dire, et le peu que vous avez retenu de nos leçons précédentes. Vous allez seulement garder les souvenirs directement reliés à l'Occlumencie. La _seule _chose que vous avez besoin de vous souvenir à propos de la Pensine est comment retrouver vos souvenirs. Vous comprenez? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry. _Donc c'était là qu'il était hier_, pensa Harry. _Il est allé à Poudlard chercher l'autre Pensine. _Harry ne savait pas comment ce serait de n'avoir presque aucun souvenir des constantes insultes de Rogue. Mais il était sûr que ça ne pouvait avoir qu'un effet positif sur ses études.

* * *

_A suivre_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Le prochain arrivera ce weekend. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette traduction plait. A très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance comme vous pouvez le voir. Bonne lecture à tous !

Je remercie AdelheidRei, Matsuyama et stormstrooper2 pour leurs reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre (je voulais poster ce chapitre ce soir) mais je le ferai avant de poster le prochain chapitre. Merci de tout coeur pour vos messages, je suis contente de voir que cette traduction vous plaît.

* * *

Tandis qu'il commençait à enlever Rogue de sa mémoire, Harry se demandait comment il se sentirait après la leçon d'Occlumencie du matin. Maintenant, deux heures plus tard, ses souvenirs à leur place et Rogue dans ses quartiers, n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il quitta la bibliothèque pour trouver Ron et Hermione, espérant qu'Hermione oublierait la querelle du matin pour qu'il puisse leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas tout leur dire, bien sûr, mais il était confus vis-à-vis du Maître des Potions et avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. La plus brillante élève de Poudlard donnait de bons conseils quand on le lui demandait, après tout, bien qu'Harry en avait assez du penchant d'Hermione à donner des conseils non voulus quand il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Il trouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la chambre des filles, réfléchissant dans le calme. Hermione paraissait frustrée.

« Bien, Harry, » dit Hermione tandis que le jeune sorcier entrait, « tu seras content de savoir que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'apprendre quoique ce soit d'Hagrid. Il est parti presque dès que tu t'es rué hors de la cuisine. Mais nous l'aurons quand il reviendra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux tellement être laissé dans l'ignorance, mais à la fin, tu seras content que je sois là pour découvrir ce qui se passe. Fais-moi confiance. »

Harry garda le silence, réalisant qu'il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Hermione avait dû prendre son silence pour un accord, ou du moins un acquiescement, et laissa tomber le sujet. Après quelques instants, Harry était juste sur le point d'évoquer Rogue lorsque Mrs Weasley interrompit le groupe.

« Ron, Hermione, je viens juste de recevoir un hibou de la grand-mère de Neville. Elle vous a tous les deux invité à aller voir Neville. Elle a demandé qu'Harry vienne aussi, bien sûr, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui de partir d'ici jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue soit satisfait de ses progrès. »

Laissant de côté le fait que Rogue ne serait probablement jamais satisfait de quoique Harry ferait, rien dans ce qu'avait dit Mrs Weasley ne sonnait vrai, et même son sourire chaleureux semblait un peu trop chaleureux. Même Ginny, qui ne connaissait pas la grand-mère de Neville aussi bien que les autres, semblait sceptique.

« Les Granger sont d'accord, donc je lui ai dit que vous adoreriez y aller. Je suis sûre que Neville apprécierait de la compagnie, et après son aide du mois dernier, il l'a probablement méritée. Le Directeur Dumbledore pense que c'est assez sûr, comme vous serez assez isolés et que j'amènerais l'horloge du Terrier pour qu'on puisse au moins garder un œil sur Ron. Nous partirons dès que vous aurez préparé vos affaires pour la semaine. » Ne laissant pas de temps à quelqu'un de protester ou la questionner, Mrs Weasley sortit de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était tout _ça _? » Ron posa la question à laquelle tous pensaient.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » demanda Hermione en guise de réponse. « Ils essayent de nous tenir éloignés. Ça ne leur a pas pris longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien nous cacher. Ils s'inquiètent probablement qu'on embarque Harry dans quelque sorte d'ennuis. » Elle roula des yeux. Hermione avait raison, bien sûr, et ils le savaient tous. Plus vraisemblablement, Mrs Weasley avait écrit à Mrs Londubat. Harry ne pouvait imaginer cette femme autoritaire inviter qui que ce soit.

« Bien, vous devez y aller, » dit Harry. Bien qu'Hermione l'ait agacé récemment, il ne voulait pas voir ses deux meilleurs amis partir pour une semaine sans lui. Bien sûr, Ginny serait toujours là, mais c'était différent. Ron semblait vouloir argumenter. « _Pourquoi _ils vous envoient là-bas n'a pas d'importance, Ron, ta mère a raison. Nous ne nous en serions jamais sortis sans Neville cette nuit-là, même s'il ne le croirait sans doute pas. Il ne devrait pas être seul avec sa grand-mère tout l'été si nous pouvons l'aider. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, Harry, tu n'as pas à y aller. Qui sait quel genre de trucs excitants il va se passer pendant que nous seront partis ? »

« Comme des cours d'été avec Rogue ? » demanda Harry en pouffant de rire.

« Je pense que je préférerais ça plutôt qu'une semaine avec la grand-mère Londubat. »

« Mais est-ce vraiment sécurisé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Eh bien, si je suis kidnappé par les Mangemorts ou autre chose, l'horloge le saura. Et je ne me laisserais pas kidnapper sans Hermione. Elle ennuiera Voldemort à mort avec ses questions ! » dit Ron. Hermione roula simplement des yeux avec un sourire patient.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Ginny étaient seuls tandis que les Weasley faisaient sortir Ron et Hermione en vitesse de la maison. Ginny n'était sans doute pas Hermione ou Ron, mais après l'année précédente, Harry avait appris qu'elle était un bon compromis entre les deux. Pas aussi férue des livres qu'Hermione, pas aussi impulsive que Ron, avec un petit quelque chose des jumeaux en plus, bien sûr.

« Hey, Ginny ? » dit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Professeur Rogue ? »

Ginny plissa son nez de dégoût. « Beurk. Je ne le supporte pas ! La façon dont il te traite ! »

Harry gloussa. « Ça, c'est la loyauté des Gryffondor. »

« Plutôt la loyauté des Weasley. Nous t'avons pratiquement adopté, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

La mention de son adoption fit grincer des dents Harry. C'était le genre de choses dont il avait parlé à Sirius. Ginny réalisa immédiatement son erreur et se rapprocha pour prendre la main d'Harry. « Je suis désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas… »

« Ça va, Ginny, » dit-il tandis qu'elle pressait sa main et la relâchait. « Vraiment. En tout cas, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux même pas y penser maintenant. J'ai déjà assez de choses comme ça dans ma tête. » Ginny acquiesça. « Oublie la façon dont il me traite, cependant. Je ne suis pas dans ta classe de potions, après tout. »

Ginny réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre. « Il n'est pas trop mal, je suppose. Nous sommes avec les Serdaigle en cours de potions. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était pire avec les Poufsouffle de mon année quand les Serpentard sont autour. » Harry connaissait tout du favoritisme de Rogue. « Mais Ron m'a parlé de comment il se comportait dans votre classe, et je pense qu'il est _bien_ pire parce que tu es là. Il est toujours méchant mais pas si vicieux, je crois. » Elle semblait presque s'excuser.

« Je suppose que c'est le cas, en quelque sorte, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te hait autant ? » demanda Ginny. Harry s'était attendu à la question, mais se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'enfin elle la posa.

« Je… je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, » répondit Harry. « J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, et ça explique pourquoi. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'était. C'est privé, je suppose. Entre Rogue et… » Harry s'interrompit, puis haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, je ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il ressent. » Ginny haussa un sourcil.

« Mais il sait que j'ai vu, » continua Harry. « Donc maintenant, il me hait encore plus, j'imagine. » Harry expliqua comment ses leçons d'Occlumencie s'étaient déroulées, et en quoi la leçon d'aujourd'hui avait été différente. « C'est très étrange de voir Rogue et de n'avoir aucun souvenir de lui du tout. Je savais que c'était un enseignant, et je savais _pourquoi_ je ne me rappelais plus de lui, puisque j'avais gardé le souvenir où il me disait de l'oublier, si ça a du sens. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de lui ? » demanda Ginny.

« Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé quelque chose de lui. Je lui faisais confiance, puisque je me souvenais de Dumbledore me disant qu'il allait m'enseigner. De plus, je savais qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre, car je me rappelais toujours ce qu'il a fait pour Remus l'autre nuit. Mais c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré, ou comme… » Harry chercha un exemple. « Comme quelqu'un qui travaille dans un magasin, je suppose. Tu sais qui ils sont en quelque sorte parce que tu fais tes courses là-bas. Tu connais peut-être leur nom, et tu as un peu parlé avec eux. Mais tu ne penses pas vraiment quelque chose d'eux d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Je suppose que ça a du sens, » dit Ginny. « Il était comment ? »

« C'est ça qui est bizarre, » expliqua Harry. « Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'imagine qu'il était plus comme il est avec ta classe. L'entraînement n'était sans doute pas facile, mais d'habitude, il rend tout plus compliqué en étant juste si méchant. »

« Aucun de ses célèbres commentaires, alors ? »

« Eh bien, si, en fait, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Ils étaient peut-être aussi méchants qu'avant, ou peut-être qu'ils ne me semblaient plus aussi mauvais puisque je ne pouvais pas me rappeler leur importance pendant toutes ces années. Et une fois, j'ai même… » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait fait. Pas parce que c'était quelque chose de mal, c'était juste si étrange pour lui de réagir de cette manière à _Rogue_. « J'ai ri ! » Harry leva les bras au ciel, et Ginny rit de la détresse d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Ginny se pencha en avant.

« Il m'a posé quelques questions au début pour être sûr que je n'avais pas oublié trop de choses. Il fallait que je me souvienne toujours de mes autres leçons, après tout. Et j'ai dit quelque chose à propos du besoin de protéger mon esprit de Voldemort. Ensuite, Rogue a dit que je devrais apprendre ça de mon oncle, puisqu'aucun sorcier en Angleterre ne pourrait trouver la moindre pensée dans la tête d'un Dursley. Et j'ai commencé à éclater de rire ! Mais maintenant, je pense juste que c'était une chose étrange à dire. »

Ginny demanda, « Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça ? Peut-être quelque chose que tu aurais oublié ? »

« Eh bien, je devrais m'en souvenir maintenant, non ? Il a dit quelques trucs qui n'ont pris de sens qu'après que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Et j'en avais trouvé certains drôles à ce moment-là, mais maintenant je n'en rirais plus. Mais il sait qu'insulter les Dursley ne me fera pas sortir de mes gonds, » balbutia Harry, incrédule. « Je pense que c'était juste une blague ! »

« Eh bien, » dit Ginny, « ce n'est pas bon signe. » Les jeunes sorciers partagèrent un éclat de rire et décidèrent que n'importe quel changement d'humeur de Rogue ne pouvait être qu'une amélioration. Surtout avec la maison vide la plupart du temps, excepté pour Harry et Ginny, et pour Rogue dont les mouvements étaient nécessairement limités.

* * *

La leçon d'Occlumencie du lendemain apporta une autre surprise à Harry.

« Mr Potter, comme vous ne progressez pas aussi médiocrement que ce à quoi je m'attendais, le Directeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que nous ajoutions une autre dimension à votre enseignement, » dit Rogue alors qu'Harry entrait dans la bibliothèque. « L'Occlumencie n'est qu'une partie d'un tout. Afin de mieux contrôler ce que nous appelons faute de mieux votre esprit, vous devez aussi apprendre quelque peu l'art de la Légilimencie. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et Rogue continua. « Asseyez-vous, Potter. » le Maître des Potions s'installa dans son fauteuil et crois les jambes. « Comme pour toute nouvelle matière étudiée, il y a des règles de base que les élèves sont censés suivre. Vous, Mr Potter, ne faites pas exception, peu importe ce que le reste du monde peut croire. »

« Monsieur, jamais je ne… »

« Vous avez l'interdiction de pratiquer la Légilimencie sous n'importe quelle forme en dehors de mon enseignement. Vous êtes interdit de pratique la Légilimencie sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ici dans cette pièce. En temps normal, l'enseignement officiel de cet art comprend une étude des signes physiques de stress, déception et émotion. Vous n'apprendrez pas ça. Nous allons seulement nous intéresser aux aspects magiques et mentaux, et encore, sur simplement un spectre réduit. Est-ce compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Clairement, ils se concentreraient sur la façon dont Voldemort entrait dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Il reste une dernière règle. » Rogue se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil et fixa Harry avec un regard impitoyable. « Si vous vous trouvez de nouveau dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous n'utiliserez _aucune _forme de Légilimencie que ce soit. Vous ne compterez que sur l'Occlumencie pour masquer votre présence et vous retirer de ses pensées immédiatement. Si je découvre que vous avez violé une seule de ces règles, je vous lancerai un sort d'Oubliettes moi-même. Et si vous me donnez une raison de suspecter que vous vous êtes activement efforcé de gagner l'accès à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même Dumbledore ne pourra pas vous protéger de moi. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous rend pas fou avant. »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Pour quelle raison au monde voudrait-il entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort ? La menace de Rogue n'était rien comparée aux souvenirs qu'Harry conservaient de ses passages forcés dans l'esprit tordu du sombre sorcier.

Une fois les deux Pensines pleines de pensées, Harry découvrit qu'apprendre l'Occlumencie sans la Légilimencie est comme apprendre la Défense contre les forces du Mal sans même avoir entendu parler de sortilèges. Ils étaient les côtés opposés d'une même pièce. Et tandis que Rogue ne fournissait aucun enseignement ne pratique pour les tactiques offensives, il prit le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi c'était efficace. Pendant à peu près la moitié de la leçon, Rogue joua les inquisiteurs, essayant de découvrir où étaient partis Ron et Hermione, et Harry, jusque là, avait réussi à garder le faux secret.

« Si j'étais un parfait étranger, vous pourriez probablement me tenir à l'écart pendant un certain temps, » dit Rogue. « Mais Le Garçon Qui A Survécu est dans une situation désavantageuse. Alors que la plupart des gens vous sont étrangers, vous n'êtes un étranger pour personne ne sait lire un journal. » Avec cette introduction, Rogue commença à attaquer l'esprit d'Harry avec une série de visages et de noms. Le visage de Mr et Mrs Weasley apparut devant ses yeux. Lucius Malefoy, un air suffisant. Luna Lovegood. Ginny. Ron et Hermione. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron et Hermione encore, se recroquevillant cette fois devant Voldemort. Ses parents gisant morts aux pieds de Voldemort. Harry se concentra intérieurement et permit aux images de lui passer par-dessus. Ces derniers jours, Rogue avait essayé des pièges similaires. Harry avait appris à tous les ignorer. Certains étaient vrais, d'autres imaginaires, ils étaient tous supposés secouer Harry ou lui causer une réaction. Sirius criait sur Kreattur ne lâcha pas pied. Neville apparut, et Harry tourna son attention ailleurs, de peur de montrer certains signes. D'autres images clignotèrent dans sa conscience. Les Dursley, un sorcier qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, Drago Malefoy, Cho, Seamus, Neville encore. Dumbledore. Une femme inconnue. Fudge. Neville encore. Neville de nouveau. Harry se concentra plus difficilement pour ignorer le visage de son ami et garder son secret. « Et voilà. »

« Mais je... »

« Votre complet manque de réaction vis-à-vis de Mr Londubat est parlant. »

« Je n'ai réagi à aucun d'entre eux, juste comme vous m'avez dit de le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, Mr Potter. Votre réaction face aux autres étaient pure indifférence, comme cela devait l'être. Vous avez clairement ignoré Mr Londubat, cependant, et c'est détectable pour des esprits entraîné. » Harry plissa le front, et Rogue prit une approche différente. « Imaginez entrer dans une pièce pleine de monde. Vos yeux parcourent la foule mais vous vous retenez de regarder en direction d'une personne. Cette omission peut être notée plus facilement que si vos yeux l'ignoraient comme pour les autres. »

Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr que le Professeur Rogue n'ait pas fait exprès de se concentrer sur Neville. Il savait, après tout, où les amis d'Harry se trouvaient. Rogue appuyait sur son point faible.

« Quand je vous ai montré d'autres visages et donné d'autres noms, vous leur avez prêté attention brièvement, en passant, et laissé votre attention se détacher d'eux. Vous n'avez rien divulgué. Vous avez réagi de la même façon à Dumbledore et Fudge que pour les personnes que vous n'avez jamais vu, ce que je reconnais. Mais vous vous êtes complètement fermé lorsque c'était Neville. Comme vous le savez, vous ne pouvez jamais vraiment fermer votre esprit pour plus qu'un moment. La clé est là. »

« Donc, c'est presque comme jouer un rôle. Je dois faire comme si Neville était ni plus ni moins important qu'autre chose. »

Rogue acquiesça et dit, « On recommence. » Le Maître des Potions lança d'autres attaques sur l'esprit d'Harry. L'assaut fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit en grand.

« Professeur Rogue, Harry ! » Ginny se rua dans la pièce. Elle tenait un parchemin froissé dans sa main tremblante et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Sa respiration était lourde et son visage était rouge.

Harry s'extirpa de son fauteuil, et Rogue demanda froidement de là où il était assis, « Que se passe-t-il, Weasley ? Vous êtes tenue de ne pas interrompre nos leçons. »

« Ron. Hermione. Neville. Mangemorts. » La jeune fille fixa le parchemin déchiré toujours dans sa main et commença à le lisser contre sa cuisse. « Ça vient juste d'arriver par hibou. Coquecigrue doit être mort. Remus a pris une potion de sommeil il y a une heure. »

Harry prit le parchemin, mais Rogue le repoussa et agrippa la lettre. Harry ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de ce qui était écrit dans la main de l'homme plus grand, mais il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione, bien que la lettre fut inhabituellement sale pour la jeune fille.

« Il semble, encore une fois, que vos amis aient réussi à se faire acculer. Et une fois encore, je dois sauver un héros incompétent. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Restez ici avec Miss Weasley. Si qui que ce soit rentre, dites-leur de suivre. Je vais essayer de trouver les mioches mais il se peut que je ne sois pas en mesure de les aider comme j'ai pu le faire pour Lupin. »

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'acquiescer bêtement avant que Rogue ne sorte de la pièce. « Ginny ? Que disait la lettre ? » Ginny tremblait toujours et ses yeux errèrent à droite et à gauche dans la pièce. « Ginny ? »

Son visage pivota pour faire face à Harry et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le garçon. « Nous devons aller les aider ! » Elle agrippa la manche d'Harry et le tira vers la porte, mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire.

« Ginny, le Professeur Rogue va les aider. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux si les Mangemorts sont après eux. Que disait la lettre ? »

Ginny lâcha ses robes et courut hors de la pièce. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et la suivit dans les escaliers et dans le salon. « Ginny, s'il te plaît. Que disait la lettre ? Je ne peux pas aider si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, » dit-il, à la porte.

Ginny fit tomber une statue de porcelaine alors qu'elle prenait la boîte à côté. Harry grimaça comme les éclats blancs se répandaient sur le sol, puis il vola lui-même à travers la pièce, sautant pour s'accrocher à la jeune fille tandis qu'il remarquait le pot de poudre de Cheminette dans sa main. Il parvint même à sentir ses robes de coton dans sa main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la cheminée.

* * *

Rogue jura tandis qu'il regardait de l'autre côté de la clairière, comme le groupe avant lui. Une collection de quelques sorciers notables grouillait dans le centre du village. Rogue pensait que la valeur combinée des familles représentées équivaudrait à plus que la valeur de toute la ville, terrains et tout compris, d'environ quelques ordres de grandeur. Il les connaissait tous, bien sûr, et ils connaissait les affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient aujourd'hui. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient inclinés devant lui en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le professeur savait qu'il pourrait entrer dans le groupe maintenant et tous les renvoyer, réclamant l'honneur de tuer lui-même. Mais ce serait du suicide à moins qu'il ne suive et délivrent les corps des trois étudiants à Voldemort.

Alors à la place, il attendit. C'était un homme patient, comme tout Maître des Potions devait l'être. Une opportunité se présenterait peut-être d'elle-même, probablement sous la forme d'Arthur ou Molly Weasley. Pour la plupart, il serait inutile. C'était un sentiment qui le prenait de plus en plus, récemment. En réalité, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre sauf Remus l'autre nuit, pensa Rogue, il aurait probablement apprécié la mission de sauvetage ne serait-ce que pour la distraction apportée.

Le son de quelqu'un courant derrière lui conduisit Rogue plus loin parmi les ombres. Un éclat de cheveux roux et de robes noires se présenta comme Miss Weasley. _Bien sûr, elle n'a pas su rester sur place._ Harry aurait dû l'attacher à une chaise. Elle était toujours hors de vue du groupe que Rogue regardait, et il fit le silence autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne cause plus de problèmes lorsqu'elle tomba soudainement, frappé par un rayon de lumière rouge.

Rogue avait sa baguette à la main et doucement sortit de derrière le tas de bois où il avait été caché. L'abri qu'il utilisait comme protection n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'un dense bosquet d'arbres, et il attendit silencieusement que l'agresseur de la jeune fille se montre. En quelques secondes, une forme se détacha des ombres du sous-bois et se dirigea rapidement vers Ginny. Rogue prépara un maléfice de sa composition, mais s'arrêta encore alors qu'une autre forme vagabondait parmi les arbres et courut discrètement derrière l'autre sorcier.

Le sorcier sortit une baguette et la voix d'Harry Potter, indubitable, fit tressaillir Rogue.

_« Petrificus totalus ! »_

_Doit-il toujours crier ses sorts ?_

Leur agresseur neutralisé, Harry courut et s'agenouilla à côté de Ginny. Rogue retira son capuchon, dévoilant son visage, et se rua d'abord sur le sorcier à terre. Une fois la forme pétrifiée retournée sur le dos, il reconnut la femme comme une simple sous-fifre de Voldemort. Envoyé en éclaireur, sans doute, vu qu'elle n'avait pas un rang assez élevé pour avoir l'honneur d'assister au meurtre des amis de Potter. Ses yeux ne bougeaient pas, une preuve de la puissance du sort du garçon. Rogue savait, cependant, qu'elle pouvait le voir, et c'était inacceptable. D'un mouvement rapide, l'ancien Mangemort produisit un couteau et trancha son cou. La femme était incapable de seulement gémir alors que son sang coulait sur ses épaules. Satisfait, Rogue se dirigea vers Ginny et Harry. Il prit la fille dans ses bras et dit, « Suivez-moi. Vite. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de larmes. « Comment pouvez-vous... »

« Nous sommes en guerre. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ni un duel dans les règles. C'était sa vie ou la mienne, et je tiens un peu à ma vie. Il y a d'autres vies en danger encore. Maintenant, suivez-moi. » Faisant confiance au garçon pour obéir, Rogue reprit le chemin pour revenir à l'abri des ombres.

« Je vous avais dit de rester, Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur, mais Ginny a utilisé la cheminée pour s'introduire dans une des maisons d'ici. Personne ne nous a vus, » dit-il tandis que Rogue le regardait avec mépris. « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser accourir ici, alors je l'ai suivie. »

« Vous auriez dû la laisser se faire prendre. Quelques heures avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aurait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. » Rogue reporta son attention sur le groupe de sorciers et refit le compte. Sept sorciers du mal, ayant tous, il le savait, utilisé au moins deux Sortilèges Impardonnables dans le passé, et tous avides d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort.

« Elle sait que vous êtes un espion, » dit Harry.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » _Elle est morte, elle ne connaît plus rien d'important à dire._

« Ginny sait que vous êtes un espion, Professeur. Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle vous suivait, donc vous ne l'auriez pas cherchée. Si elle avait été capturée, elle n'aurait pas été capable de garder votre secret. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent. Le garçon avait raison, maudit soit-il. C'était un coup de chance qu'il ait vu Ginny être attaquée par la sorcière seule. Si elle avait atterri dans le groupe de l'autre côté de la clairière, la position d'espion de Rogue, et sa vie ne vaudraient plus rien. « Très bien, alors. Nous devons agir rapidement. Les Mangemorts attendent quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avant de prendre d'assaut le cottage là-bas. »

« Nous ? Mais, et les autres ? Ne devrions-nous pas attendre que quelques Aurors arrivent ? »

« Vous avez épuisé toute votre raison pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Qui leur dira où nous sommes ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes. « Je ne m'exposerai pas, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ce sera nécessaire. » La coopération d'Harry était assurée. Le garçon avait passé les cinq dernières années à courir aider ses stupides amis. Harry aurait besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait vu, à la longue, mais pour l'instant, Rogue gardait son attention fixée sur Granger et Weasley.

* * *

Rogue regarda la silhouette souple d'Harry disparaître dans les arbres tandis que le garçon faisait le tour de la clairière. Rogue se dirigea dans la direction opposée pour trouver un endroit plus proche pour se cacher. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir et tout retard mettrait tout le monde en danger. Harry avait plus de distance à couvrir et une partie serait dans la ligne de mire des Mangemorts, alors l'aîné fit de nouveau appel à toute sa patience. Il aurait préféré faire ça sans Harry. Sept contre un, cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait demander comme situation. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour Rogue de tous les descendre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le reconnaisse et s'enfuit, donc Harry devait faire office de distraction. Merlin, il aurait préféré s'asseoir et regarder quelqu'un d'autre agir. Mais les options étaient limitées. Weasley et Granger ne seraient pas capable de garder son secret lors de l'interrogatoire sa vie était en jeu aussi longtemps que les leurs. Harry avait des ressources, cependant, et Rogue était aussi sûr qu'il le pouvait que le garçon s'échapperait vers l'abri duquel il venait.

Finalement, de l'autre côté de la cabane encerclée, Rogue aperçut un mouvement. Un des Mangemorts les plus proches des arbres bascula silencieusement au sol. Rogue avait appris à Harry à utiliser le Stupéfix, qui permettrait d'éviter que la cible le reconnaisse. Une fois que les autres sorciers eurent réalisé que l'un d'entre eux avait été attaqué, ils se tournèrent vers les bois mais restèrent sur leur territoire. Rogue attendit le prochain mouvement d'Harry.

Les Mangemorts ne pensaient sûrement pas voir le pire ennemi de leur Seigneur marcher nonchalamment vers eux, mais c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Comme un seul, ils levèrent leur baguette pour attaquer, mais Harry était préparé. « Spero Patronum ! » Le cerf d'Harry chargea le groupe et dispersa les sorciers. Avant qu'ils aient pu se regrouper, Harry avait disparu dans les bois. Toute discipline disparut au profit de la tentation de capturer Harry Potter pour Voldemort. Un simple garde resta en arrière. Rogue reconnut son habileté. Harry était en fuite, et les adolescents à l'intérieur étaient un pari sûr. Ou semblaient l'être.

Rogue s'avança et frappa le sorcier d'un sort qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres dans les airs. À la cabane, il regarda attentivement à travers une fenêtre et examina l'intérieur. Plusieurs adultes encerclaient Weasley, Hermione et Londubat, comme prévu. Le Maître des Potion but une gorgée de liquide amer d'un de ses nombreux flacons cachés. Ne perdant pas de temps, il sortit une autre bouteille de ses robes et la jeta par la fenêtre.

Entre-temps, il sauta par la porte ouverte et entra dans la cabane, Rogue était la seule personne consciente aux alentours. Une utilisation rapide du Mobilicorpus fit sortir les trois étudiants, et un Portoloin amena le groupe dans une allée non loin du Square Grimmaurd. Rogue rendit le trio immobile invisible pour les Moldus et les fit flotter discrètement le long des rues. En cet instant, Harry devrait être de retour au salon. Si non, eh bien, Rogue s'en occuperait s'il trouvait la maison vide. Mieux valait se concentrer pour passer inaperçu dans les rues.

* * *

_A suivre_

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Voici le 5ème chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Un léger rapprochement de nos deux protagonistes et beaucoup de questions au programme de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

J'en profite pour remercier stormstrooper2, Matsuyama et TeZuka j pour leurs reviews, je suis toujours ravie de lire votre avis sur cette histoire et ma traduction ! Merci !

* * *

Remus se réveilla en silence. La potion de sommeil de Rogue avait été programmée pour se dissiper peu de temps après que la dernière potion Pouss'Os ait fini de faire effet. Il avait perdu des os auparavant mais ne se souvenait pas que les articulations étaient si douloureuses lorsqu'elles repoussaient. Peut-être qu'il devenait vieux. Le fils de son meilleur ami était presque un homme, ce qui faisait de lui, techniquement, presque quelqu'un d'assez vieux pour être grand-père. Avec cette pensée perturbante en tête, Remus s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Un peu de nourriture et de conversation lui feraient oublier cette déprimante idée.

Remus avait juste découvert que la maison était vide lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Les robes d'Harry étaient déchirées et il avait des traces noires sur les mains et le visage. Il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte et tenait Ginny dans ses bras tremblants. Remus attrapa la jeune fille son bras récemment repoussé faiblit sous le poids, mais il parvint à l'installer dans un fauteuil. « Harry, que... »

Avec Ginny aux bons soins de Remus, Harry ferma la porte et s'effondra sur le sol. Se retrouvant avec des adolescents inconscients, Remus examina Ginny percevait de la magie encore en elle. Ne sachant pas quel sort l'avait frappée, Remus alla examiner la silhouette battue d'Harry. Une large contusion sur sa nuque descendait certainement dans son dos, et le garçon était clairement épuisé, mais Remus ne trouvait plus trace de magie en lui et était satisfait que ce ne soit pas la pire situation qu'Harry ait vécue.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » Remus posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le secouer mais se ravisa quand il se souvint de l'hématome dans son dos. À la place, il le mit en position assise et l'appuya contre le mur. « Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit encore, Remus fut juste capable de l'esquiver. S'attendant au pire, Remus s'accroupit et leva sa baguette, mais la rangea rapidement quand il découvrit Rogue faisant flotter Ron, Neville et Hermione dans le hall. « Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ? »

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Remus, Rogue déposa les corps des trois étudiants et pointa sa baguette sur Ginny. « Enervate. » Ginny commença à remuer, et Remus laissa échapper un long soupir. « Miss Weasley ira bien. Les trois autres dorment – une potion de ma composition. J'ai un antidote là-haut. » Rogue avança dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui, révélant Harry toujours appuyé contre le mur. Rogue dévisagea le garçon, cherchant des signes de vie. « Il respire. »

« Oui, il s'en remettra, je pense » dit Remus. « On dirait qu'il a reçus quelques sorts, mais il n'a que des contusions. Plus de magie sur lui. Une potion de guérison devrait le remettre à neuf. »

« Alors je vais en chercher une. » Le pas typiquement pressé de Rogue l'emmena dans les escaliers et hors de vue de Remus avant qu'il n'ait pu le questionner sur ce qui s'était passé.

Finalement, Ginny s'assit, cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Quand elle vit son frère, elle laissa échapper un glapissement et se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui.

« Il va bien, Ginny, » dit Remus. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ils dorment. Le Professeur Rogue a utilisé une potion sur eux. Il est parti chercher l'antidote maintenant. Tout va bien. » Ginny se pencha en arrière et Remus passa un bras autour d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais semblait regarder par-dessus lui vers le couloir où Rogue marchait vers eux tenant plusieurs petites fioles à la main. Agacé de ne pas pouvoir avoir de réponse mais toujours soulagé que tout le monde aille bien et ne semble pas souffrir de dégâts permanents, Remus laissa tomber la question. Ginny devrait d'abord s'occuper de son frère et ses amis. Rogue paraissait calme, donc le danger devait être passé.

Il ne fallait pas penser ça Remus le découvrit presque immédiatement. Le son des potions de Rogue se fracassant sur le sol fut presque noyé parmi les cris jumeaux de Rogue lui-même et Harry. Ginny, les yeux écarquillés, sursauta et Remus se rua vers Harry. Harry avait plaqué une main sur sa cicatrice maintenant, et son cri se transforma en sanglots. Rogue était tombé contre le mur et avait glissé le long de celui-ci, imitant la posture d'Harry de l'autre côté du hall. Mais au lieu de tenir sa tête, Rogue tenait son bras. Remus ne savait que trop bien ce que le Maître des Potions portait sur ce bras sous ses robes. N'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, Remus se concentra sur Ginny, qui semblait hésiter entre rester avec son frère, aller aux côtés d'Harry ou voir si son professeur avait besoin de son aide. « Ginny. Peux-tu trouver les étiquettes sur les bouteilles que Rogue a laissé tomber ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux pour regarder dans le hall et dit, « Je pense que oui. »

« Bien. Trouve de quelles potions il s'agissait, puis va dans la chambre de Rogue et essaye d'en trouver d'autres. »

« Et pour... ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, qui gémissait maintenant doucement.

« Je ne sais pas, Ginny. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour eux. Donc occupons-nous de ceux que nous pouvons aider, d'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça et monta les escaliers. Passant sans cesse d'Harry à Rogue, Remus enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le rapprocha. Au contact, Harry retira ses mains de son visage et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et flous, et sa tête se tournait brusquement comme s'il était surpris par des sons que personne ne pouvait entendre. Quand son regard se posa sur Rogue, les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent et il agrippa le bras de Remus.

« Remus. Je ne peux pas le voir ! » La voix d'Harry était aiguë. « Je ne peux pas le voir ! Sinon il le verra aussi ! » Il enfouit sa tête dans les bras de Remus.

« Qui ne peux-tu pas voir, Harry ? Il n'y a personne ici, juste toi et moi, et Rogue. »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! Il pourrait entendre. Je ne peux pas être là, Remus. Il saura qu'il est ici. »

La confusion de Remus obligea Harry à être plus lucide. « Tu dois nous déplacer, Remus. Moi ou Ro... ou lui. Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir voir ce que je vois. »

Remus jura et lâcha Harry. « Désolé, mon garçon, mais ça te blesserait sans doute plus que tu ne l'es déjà, » dit-il, puis il attrapa les robes de Rogue et le fit glisser dans le couloir et hors de vue d'Harry. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Ginny revint, tenant triomphalement une potion de guérison et deux potions d'antidote pour les autres. Harry et Rogue s'étaient tous les deux calmés. Remus n'avait aucune idée si c'était bon signe.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une trop ordinaire douleur à sa cicatrice. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma rapidement. La faible lumière de la pièce lui envoya une douleur à l'arrière du crâne, là où il fut consterné de découvrir une autre douleur à la base de sa nuque. Il aperçut deux formes de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'est prudent ? » Harry reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Dumbledore. Il envisagea de dire au Directeur qu'il était réveillé, mais la pensée d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, ou même bouger, lui retourna l'estomac. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. »

« Ai-je jamais pris quelque chose à la légère ? » Cette voix était également sans équivoque. Rogue.

« Non, Severus, mais ce n'est pas le problème aujourd'hui. Je crains que... »

« Je sais quelles sont vos inquiétudes, et je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Je l'ai déjà administré sans risque dans le passé. »

« Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Un grognement. « Laissez-moi vous rappeler la situation. Nous avons un esprit sous attaque qui est, au mieux, seulement partiellement fermé. Cette attaque provient d'une marque physique le reliant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et nous avons une potion qui est, comme vous l'avez dit, assez dangereuse si non administrée par le plus compétent des maîtres. Si vous pouvez trouver quelqu'un de plus adapté pour voir Mr Potter, alors pour l'amour du ciel envoyez-le ici. »

Un soupir. « Bien sûr, vous avez raison, Severus. Mais je déteste me sentir inutile, surtout lorsque le jeune Harry est concerné. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, Albus. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer jusqu'à ma mort. »

Le silence retomba et Harry se demanda s'ils étaient toujours dans la pièce. Il envisagea un nouvel essai pour ouvrir les yeux quand il entendit Rogue près de son lit. « La potion est en dernier ressort et ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Je ne l'utiliserai que si je le dois. »

« J'ai confiance en votre jugement, Severus. » La voix de Dumbledore était plus éloignée, et Harry pensa entendre le grincement d'une porte. « Vous me direz quand il se réveillera ? »

Rogue devait avoir acquiescé, vu qu'Harry n'entendit aucune réponse, juste le son de la fermeture d'une porte. Les minutes passèrent et la vérité se fit. _Je ne peux pas dormir, tout me fait trop mal. _Mais Rogue avait peut-être une potion pour ça. Et mieux valait faire face au mal de tête que risquer cette potion que Rogue et Dumbledore avaient parlé d'utiliser s'il ne se réveillait pas.

Heureusement, la lumière dans la pièce était plus faible maintenant. Une simple bougie brillait sur la table à côté de la porte. Harry trouva Rogue assis tout près faisant rouler une petite bouteille entre ses doigts.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Mr Potter. » Rogue rangea la bouteille dans ses robes et prit une tasse qu'il donna à Harry. Harry but le liquide épais et la douleur de sa tête et de son dos s'atténua aussitôt.

« Merci, Professeur. » Harry rendit la tasse et se rallongea dans son oreiller avec un soupir. « Était-ce une potion de guérison, monsieur ? »

Rogue hocha la tête. « J'en ai encore si vous en avez besoin. Il semble que vous ayez fait preuve d'une réflexion rapide ce matin. »

L'esprit brumeux d'Harry repensa à l'aventure du matin. « Bien, j'ai supposé, monsieur, qu'il réaliserait que j'étais là et qu'il essaierait encore d'entrer dans mon esprit. »

« Et il l'a fait ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Oui. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher, mais il était trop fort. Ça faisait trop mal. »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à échouer, Harry. Pas quand un sorcier de sa puissance impose sa volonté contre la vôtre. »

« Il n'est pas entré dans votre esprit, cependant, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? » Harry ne savait pas comment il savait ça, mais il était sûr que c'était exact. Tout semblait encore si flou.

« Pas encore, non. Mais je ne lui ai pas donné de raison de vraiment essayer. Je me dissimule de son inquisition temporaire, mais s'il devait un jour tourner entièrement son esprit contre le mien, je ne survivrai pas. » Rogue se tourna pour fixer Harry, qui combattit l'envie de se tortiller sous son regard. « Il semble qu'il n'ait toujours pas de raison d'essayer. Si vous avez expérimenté autant de douleur à travers votre cicatrice que moi par ma Marque, c'est assez impressionnant que vous ayez eu la présence d'esprit d'avertir Remus. Juste à temps, en plus, il semblerait. »

« Vous en êtes sûr, monsieur ? Ça fait si mal, j'ai continué à me battre pour fermer mon esprit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a vu. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ma douleur s'est stoppée une fois l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres tournée vers vous. Nous avons été affectés, je pense, pour des raisons différentes. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne sentez pas toujours quand il est... comme ça ? »

« Non, ce que je sens, et ce que tous les autres portant la Marque sentent sans aucun doute, je le sens parce qu'il le désire. Il a juste découvert l'échec de votre capture et de celle de vos amis. Il voulait que son mécontentement soit connu. Votre inclusion dans tout ça était presque certainement non intentionnel. Et bien plus intense.

« Est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont bien ? » Harry se débattit pour s'asseoir alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé.

« Oui. Allongez-vous et reposez-vous. » Rogue le fixait encore.

Son inquiétude pour ses amis apaisée, Harry demanda, « Plus intense ? »

« Votre connexion est bien plus profonde que la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne permettrait à personne d'avoir une si forte connexion avec ses pensées. Cette distance nous protège d'une grande partie de ce que vous êtes forcé d'endurer. De plus, il est rare pour lui d'utiliser la Marque de cette façon. En temps normal, il préfère punir en personne et spécifiquement. » Rogue continua à l'examiner. « Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que me trouver en votre présence pouvait me mettre en danger. » Une autre pause. « Bien joué. »

Le visage d'Harry s'échauffa. « Merci, monsieur. Mais vraiment, ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'efforts pour moi de penser à Voldemort entrant dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas vraiment rare pour moi. »

Rogue se leva et sortit une autre bouteille de ses robes. Il tourna l'étiquette pour qu'Harry puisse voir qu'il s'agissait d'une autre potion de guérison et la posa sur la table. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, puis, sa main sur la poignée, se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à Harry. « Pas rare du tout. »

* * *

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil rempli de cauchemars, Harry se réveilla pour trouver Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny à ses côtés. Harry raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé après que Ginny ait été stupéfixée et finit avec sa course jusqu'à la petite cabane où Rogue et lui avait laissé Ginny. « J'ai vraiment eu un coup de chance. J'ai reçu un sort qui m'a heurté sur le côté juste avant qu'un autre sort fasse exploser la porte que j'ouvrais. J'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas trop proches derrière, cependant, car j'ai réussi à nous amener, Ginny et moi, jusqu'à la cheminée avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'intérieur. » Ses amis le félicitèrent pour sa contribution au sauvetage et Ginny le remercia encore pour l'avoir suivie. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle à propos de son geste, mais pour l'instant, la curiosité morbide de Ron insista pour voir à quel point le dos d'Harry été amoché.

« Oh ! » Ron repoussa Harry dans le lit, faisant grimacer de douleur Harry. « Tout ton dos est noir et vert. Avec quoi ils t'ont eu ? »

« Aucune idée, » dit Harry. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander. Mais assez parlé de moi, comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver piéger en premier lieu ? »

« C'était la faute d'Hermione, » dit Ron, à qui la jeune sorcière roula simplement des yeux. « Elle devait juste visiter ce village parce qu'elle pensait se souvenir avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet quelque part. »

« Eh bien, j'avais raison, pas vrai ? » demanda Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai lu, mais ce village était le lieu d'une des plus grandes batailles entre les sorciers de la Lumière et les Mangemorts la dernière fois. C'est d'une grande importance historique, et la maison de Neville n'était pas trop loin, donc quand sa grand-mère nous a laissés seuls, nous avons décidé d'y aller. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as décidé d'y aller, et tu nous as entraînés avec toi, » dit Ron et Hermione roula de nouveau des yeux.

Comme si je t'avais menacé. Tu voulais y aller autant que moi. Sûrement juste pour avoir la chance d'enfreindre certaines règles. En tout cas, je parie que Neville était content qu'on y aille, même si nous sommes tombés sur des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas Neville ? » L'autre garçon devint rouge mais ne répondit pas. « C'était génial Harry. Nous marchions dans le centre du village quand ce sale type d'Avery est sorti de nulle part. Je ne sais pas s'il nous suivait ou ce que... »

« Bien sûr qu'il nous suivait ! » Ron leva les bras au ciel. « Pour quelle raison aurait-il été là sinon ? »

Hermione continua comme si Ron n'avait rien dit. « Bien, j'ai agrippé Ron et appelé Neville, vu qu'il était un peu loin. »

« Non. J'ai appelé Neville, pas vrai Neville ? »

Neville devint encore un peu plus rouge. Harry eut pitié de lui et dit, « Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance non ? Est-ce qu'Avery vous a vus ensuite ? »

« Ouais, mais heureusement une sorcière m'a entendue, » dit-elle en jetant un long regard à Ron, « appeler Neville, et elle nous a fait entrer dans son cottage. Peut-être que Neville devrait raconter le reste. »

Neville secoua la tête Hermione haussa les épaules et Ron prit le relais. « Elle connaissait Neville. En fait, toute la ville le connaissait. C'était quoi, cette grande bataille ? Eh bien, c'était les parents de Neville contre quelque chose comme une douzaine de Mangemorts. Les sorciers là-bas ne sont pas très puissants. La plupart d'entre eux peuvent à peine allumer une bougie avec la magie, et une grande partie de la ville est composée de Moldus et de Cracmols. Donc les Mangemorts pensaient que ce serait un combat facile. Mais ensuite la maman et le papa de Neville sont arrivés. Ils ont sauvés la ville entière ! » Neville étudiait le chandelier en laiton à côté du lit d'Harry. « Mais nous n'avons découvert ça que plus tard. Quand on lui a dit qu'Avery nous pourchassait, elle a appelé tous les sorciers de la ville. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner contre un Mangemort et une fois qu'il a réalisé qu'ils nous protégeaient, il a appelé des renforts. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils ont dit qu'aucun Londubat ne serait blessé tant qu'ils étaient vivants. N'est-ce pas, Neville ? »

Neville sourit et acquiesça. « Je n'ai jamais rien su de tout ça. Gran disait toujours que mes parents étaient des héros, mais elle ne m'a jamais raconté ce qu'ils ont fait. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment cru qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose d'aussi important. »

« Je parie qu'ils ont fait plus que juste ça, » dit Harry. Neville renonça à fixer le chandelier et leva les yeux sur Harry avec un sursaut. « Ça va probablement faire mal, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais que je peux parfois voir ce que Voldemort fait, et je peux ressentir ce qu'il ressent aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'ai une bonne idée de ce qu'il fait aux gens après qui il est en colère. Ce qu'il avait fait à tes parents, ce n'était pas juste pour avoir sauvé juste un village. » Les yeux de Neville s'humidifièrent au rappel de la torture de ses parents. « Je suis désolé, Neville. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te bouleverser. C'est juste que, eh bien, il a seulement essayé de tuer mes parents. C'est ce qu'il fait en général aux sorciers qui le combattent. Je parie qu'il y a des centaines de villages en plus de celui-ci que tes parents ont sauvés, et c'est pourquoi il les détestait autant. Je sais que c'était douloureux. »

Neville sourit encore. « Non. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Merci, Harry. » Le garçon éclata de rire soudainement. « Je pensais juste à quelque chose que ma grand-mère m'a dite. Nous avions des abeilles avant, et je pleurais parce que je me suis fait piquer quand j'essayais de récolter le miel. Elle m'a demandé si au moins j'avais eu un des nids d'abeilles, et je lui ai dit que l'abeille m'avait piqué avant que j'ai pu en prendre un. Elle m'a traité d'idiot, et dit, 'Si tu te fais piquer, autant prendre le miel aussi'. Je suppose que s'il fallait qu'ils... finissent comme ça, c'est mieux qu'il l'ait vraiment rendu fou d'abord. »

Harry rit aussi. Il comprenait ce que Neville voulait dire il en était arrivé à la même conclusion, lui aussi. Beaucoup de sorciers, à l'époque et aujourd'hui, étaient morts comme d'innocents spectateurs. Au moins ses parents et ceux de Neville avaient eu la chance de combattre avant que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à eux. Aussi difficile que ce soit de ne pas les avoir autour de soi, il savait qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'aider, et c'était en quelque sorte un réconfort.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsqu'Harry affronta son mal de dos afin de rejoindre tout le monde pour le dîner, il croisa Rogue alors que le Maître des Potions partait pour un rassemblement de Mangemorts. « Monsieur ? Si ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes, peut-être pourrais-je avoir une autre potion pour la douleur avant que vous ne partiez ? »

Les lèvres de Rogue se recourbèrent. « Je ne suis pas votre domestique, Potter, et contrairement au reste du monde, je ne suis pas un membre de votre fan-club. Si vous ne pouvez supporter une petite gêne, alors venez me trouver quand je serai de retour dans ma chambre. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

Harry fixa son professeur en silence. Quand les adolescents revinrent dans la chambre d'Harry, il réfléchit aux paroles de Rogue. « Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander une autre potion si je le voulais. »

« T'es sûr que c'était pas une hallucination due à la douleur, Harry ? » demanda Ron, puis se tut lorsque Harry fronça les sourcils. « Sérieusement, Harry, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Rogue, pas vrai ? »

« Il l'a fait ! Il me l'a dit quand on parlait tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il était impressionné de la façon dont j'avais enduré ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, et ensuite il a dit que je pouvais lui demander si j'avais besoin de plus de potion qu'il m'avait donnée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est si étrange. »

« Que s'est-il exactement passé, Harry ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Hermione.

« Nous avons parlé de comment sa marque était différente de ma cicatrice. J'imagine qu'il ne peut pas vraiment voir autant que je le peux, puisque Voldemort peut le contrôler. Il était juste normal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était si désagréable après le dîner. »

Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil à Harry, et Hermione se leva. « Harry ? As-tu jamais repris tes souvenirs de la Pensine ? Elle est dans la bibliothèque ? » Sans attendre la réponse, elle se rua hors de la chambre. Elle revint avec l'artefact en argent quelques instants plus tard. « Je suppose que ce sont les tiens. Il y en avait deux, mais l'autre était vide. Rogue doit avoir repris les siens après qu'il ait été gentil avec toi. »

« Ça doit être ça, » dit Ron. « Redevenu un connard graisseux une fois ses souvenirs en place. »

Harry fronça les sourcils après Ron et prit la Pensine. Il grimaça face aux souvenirs flottant à l'intérieur, puis leva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas regardé dedans. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Hermione s'assit lentement.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit Harry. C'était un mensonge, mais il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir confiance en elle. Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait jamais été au-dessus de tout soupçon concernant l'espionnage dans le passé. Pas besoin de la mettre en colère, cependant. « Je suis juste inquiet que ce ne soit pas la bonne. Où était celle-ci, à côté de la chaise noire ou marron ? »

Après l'assurance d'Hermione que la Pensine était effectivement celle qu'il avait utilisée, Harry commença à sortir ces pensées du récipient et les remettre à leur place. Cet effet était désorientant, bien plus cette fois que dans le passé. Aucun de ces souvenirs n'avaient de sens.

« A-t-il vraiment essayé de nous faire expulser ? »

Ron cligna des yeux. « Quand ne l'a-t-il pas fait est la question. Si tu es inquiet que ces souvenirs ne soient pas les tiens, laisse-moi te rassurer, ils le sont. C'est vraiment un branleur. »

Harry se força à rire et se convainc lui-même de continuer. Une fois la Pensine vide, Harry se sentait idiot d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Rogue. Il nota mentalement de remettre ses souvenirs dans sa tête dès que possible après la prochaine leçon. Soudain, les insultes de l'enseignant plus tôt furent les seules actions de la journée qui avaient du sens. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui savait tout, ce qui signifiait Remus. Il détestait garder ses amis dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il avait vu l'année dernière à propos de Rogue étudiant, mais pour quelque raison, il ne pouvait pas le divulguer.

« Je dois parler à Remus. » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Rogue ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout est trop bizarre. Écoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Remus. Ginny sait ce qui se passe. » Ron et Hermione regardèrent Ginny, et même Neville semblait surpris que quelqu'un en dehors des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry soit dans la confidence. « Eh bien, vous n'étiez pas là tous les deux, donc je lui ai parlé. Vous savez que je vous cache quelque chose, et je ne peux toujours pas vous dire ce que c'est. » Harry leva une main tandis qu'ils ouvraient tous les deux la bouche. « Ce n'est pas important, vraiment. Je ne peux juste pas dire ce que c'est. Mais Ginny peut vous dire comment sont les leçons. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

* * *

Harry trouva Remus dans la bibliothèque, ce qui semblait être un signe étrange. Il était seul, au moins, et Harry ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Comme neuf. » Remus sourit et secoua son bras un peu sauvagement. « J'aurais dû en demander un plus long pour pouvoir attraper les choses en haut des étagères. » Harry sourit à l'humour de l'homme plus âgé. Être de nouveau entier rendait certainement une personne joyeuse.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler encore du Professeur Rogue ? » Au hochement de tête de Remus, Harry s'assit. « Eh bien, depuis l'autre jour, nous avons tous les deux utilisé une Pensine. J'y ai mis ce que je pensais de lui, et il y a mis ce qu'il pensait de moi. »

Remus rit. « Ça semble être une bonne idée. Toutes ces mauvaises pensées balayées d'un coup. »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué maintenant. Au début, nous étions presque des étrangers, ce qui était assez bien, j'imagine. Il n'était pas si désagréable, et je n'étais pas si nerveux. »

« Tu sais, une pièce du puzzle vient juste de se mettre en place. Je ne comprenais comment Rogue avait pu te laisser agir comme appât. » Remus bougea dans son fauteuil. « Mince, je lui dois une excuse. Je l'ai accusé de ne pas se soucier que tu sois capturé du moment qu'il ne l'était pas. »

« Ce n'était pas ça ! » protesta Harry.

« Je m'en rends compte maintenant, Harry. J'ai dit que je devais m'excuser auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Eh bien, c'était intéressant, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, en réalité. » Harry se rassit. « Quand je suis dans la bibliothèque avec lui, je me souviens seulement de comment il était les jours derniers dans la bibliothèque. Mais quand je reprends mes souvenirs, c'est comme s'il devenait soudain une autre personne dans ma tête. »

« Je suppose qu'il agit différemment pendant les leçons ? »

« Ouais. Et quand nous avons planifié notre attaque contre les Mangemorts ce matin également. Quand je lui ai dit que je les distrairai pour lui, il a juste demandé si j'étais sûr de pouvoir m'échapper. J'ai dit oui, et il a dit d'accord. Mais les choses sont devenues vraiment étrange quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure. » Remus se pencha en avant. « Ça semble stupide de dire ça maintenant, mais, eh bien, il prenait presque soin de moi. Nous avons parlé de ma cicatrice et sa Marque. » Harry haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Ça ne semble pas si extraordinaire que ça, si ? Comme deux personnes qui ont traversé un moment difficile discutant ensemble. » Le petit sourire satisfait de Remus démentait son ton désinvolte.

« Ouais, deux vieux amis. » Harry rit.

« Tu sais ce que je pense, Harry ? Je pense que si tu n'étais pas Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, alors ce genre de conversation aurait été un peu plus normale, et cette pique qu'il t'a lancée alors qu'il partait aurait été la bizarrerie. »

Harry partit avec cette pensée en tête, mais ça semblait un peu lointain. Peut-être, pensa Harry, si Le Garçon Qui A Survécu avait un nom différent.

* * *

_A suivre_

Le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi soir, je ne pourrais pas poster avant, désolé, je serai en déplacement toute la semaine. Il se pourrait donc que je poste plusieurs chapitres en même temps. Tout dépendra du temps que me prendra la traduction. A très bientôt, et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voilà le 6ème chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Une petite situation orageuse se profile pour la fin de ce chapitre et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous fournir la suite immédiatement. Elle arrivera demain ou dimanche, je vous informe qu'elle est déjà en cours de traduction.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews qu'on m'a laissées car je voulais publier ce chapitre ce soir comme je vous l'avais promis mais j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre et me donnent leur avis grâce leurs reviews que je lis toujours avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Le matin suivant la tentative de sauvetage d'Harry, les étudiants, maintenant cinq avec le récent ajout de Neville, se rassemblèrent autour de la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry fixait le café que Mrs Weasley refusait de lui servir pendant que les quatre autres poursuivaient avec excitation sur les aventures du jour précédent. Il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout. Voldemort était plus en colère que d'habitude, et bien que les compétences grandissantes d'Harry en Occlumencie le protègent de cette colère, les retombées lui avaient causé une nuit remplie de cauchemars et de sommeil troublé. De l'autre côté de la table, Ron se vantait à la place de Neville à Remus, expliquant comment la petite ville avait bondi au secours des Londubat.

« Je suis désolé, Neville, » dit Remus. « Je ne savais pas que ta grand-mère ne t'avait pas raconté ce que tes pas avaient fait. Nous réparerons ça, cependant, je te le promets. Tes parents t'ont légué un héritage dont tu devrais être fier. Presque tous les membres de l'Ordre doivent leur vie à tes parents d'une façon ou d'une autre, et j'ai honte que tu ne doives l'apprendre que maintenant, après tant d'années. »

Neville garda la tête baissée et se concentra sur ses œufs. « Merci, monsieur. J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur mes parents. »

Remus était complètement guéri maintenant, donc les histoires devraient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de l'affaire sur laquelle il était envoyé cette fois. Harry sourit intérieurement, heureux pour Neville. Il avait passé onze ans sans savoir comment ou pourquoi ses parents étaient morts, mais ils étaient si célèbres qu'une fois à Poudlard il semblait que tout le monde sorcier fût avide de partager des histoires avec Harry. C'était terrible que Neville ait grandi dans ce monde sans que personne ne prenne le temps de faire la même chose pour lui.

À la gauche d'Harry, coupant son toast en bouchées symétriques, Hermione spéculait sur comment les Mangemorts les avaient trouvés avec Neville et comment Avery avait convoqué autant de ses compagnons mages noirs en aussi peu de temps. Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, bien que Mrs Weasley fasse un signe d'acquiescement de temps en temps, plutôt par politesse, vu qu'elle était absorbée par la vérification des tâches ménagères et de la lettre de Ginny à Dean pour s'assurer qu'elle ne contenait rien d'inapproprié.

« Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça à un garçon ! Enlève ça tout de suite. » Ginny fronça son nez et effaça les lignes offensantes d'un sort rapide. « Tu ne peux pas non plus lui dire ça. Et si la lettre était interceptée ? »

« Mais Maman, il veut savoir où je suis. »

« Dis-lui que tu es en vacances, alors, en visite chez Bill. Il peut t'expédier n'importe quelle lettre. Honnêtement, tu devrais savoir que tu ne dois pas parler de ce qui se passe ici. »

Absorbés comme les autres l'étaient, seul Harry remarqua Tonks se glisser dans la pièce et se servir quelques toasts. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry avec un sourire et invoqua une tasse de café pour elle. Harry lui rendit son sourire et était sur le point de questionner la jeune Auror à propos du dernier meeting de Mangemorts de Rogue mais fut interrompu.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? » demanda Tonks.

« Hum, faire quoi ? »

« Ça. » Elle agita son toast vers les amis d'Harry. « Hier, si j'ai bien entendu, ces trois-là, » dit-elle alors que des miettes volaient en direction d'Hermione, Ron et Neville, « ont été coincés par approximativement une douzaine de Mangemorts. » Le toast se renversa sur Ginny déversant de la confiture sur la table. « Elle a été arrêtée par un autre, et toi et Severus les avaient tous sauvés. » Harry esquiva la confiture à la dernière partie de la phrase. « Ensuite, tu t'es retrouvé dans l'esprit de l'être le plus tordu de la planète. Et là vous êtes tous en train de discuter de ça comme si c'était un match de Quidditch. » Elle secoua la tête. « Comment faites-vous pour réussir à agir si normalement à propos de tout ça ? »

Harry jeta un regard à ses amis. _A quel point ta vie doit-elle être dingue pour qu'un Auror parmi tout ce monde te demande comment tu fais ? _« Normal est ce à quoi tu es habitué, je suppose. »

« Merlin, Harry. » Elle fixa sa cicatrice et il tourna la tête. Il détestait quand les gens faisaient ça, et une des choses qu'il aimait tant chez Tonks était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. « Quel genre de vie t'a-t-il laissé ? »

« Il n'y avait que sept Mangemorts à la cabane. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dis une douzaine de Mangemorts. Ils étaient seulement sept. Huit, en incluant celui que Rogue... » Voilà pour essayer de faire la lumière sur la question de Tonks.

« Il n'avait pas le choix, Harry. » Tonks regarda prudemment Harry. « Ecoute Harry, je ne suis pas exactement une grande fan de lui non plus, et nous devinons probablement chaque seconde sa manière d'agir plus que nous le devrions, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle l'a vu. Si elle était vivante, elle aurait parlé. Il ne pouvait pas risquer un sort tellement puissant qu'il lui aurait effacé la mémoire complètement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que les Mangemorts ne perçoivent pas, et Tu-Sais-Qui l'aurait annihilé avec un sortilège de blocage de la mémoire en un rien de temps. Et la tuer avec un couteau signifie aucune signature magique à tracer. Il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Je sais ça. » Il le savait. Et c'était ça le pire.

La conversation tourna court lorsqu'un hibou apparut soudain dans la cuisine. « Comment, diable, est-il entré ici ? » demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Ecartez-vous, tout le monde. » Tonks, toujours sur ses gardes, brandit sa baguette et enchanta l'animal pour le faire atterrir sur le comptoir. « Quelqu'un attend du courrier ? » La jeune Auror semblait prête à faire exploser le hibou s'il ne serait-ce qu'hululait sans permission.

« Hum, je ne pense pas que vous deviez vous inquiéter à propos de ça. Je devrais, peut-être, » dit Neville. Il fixait le hibou un peu paniqué. Hermione pouffa de rire et Ron et Harry laissèrent échapper des rires rauques. Ils reconnurent le hibou, et la lettre rouge virulente qu'il tenait ne laissait aucun doute.

« C'est une Beuglante de Mrs Londubat. » Ginny décida de donner une explication à sa mère et Tonks. « Tout le monde à Poudlard connaît ce hibou. Nous devons tous couvrir nos oreilles quand il arrive au déjeuner. »

« Oh, » dit Mrs Weasley. Elle tapota la main de Neville avec une grimace. « J'ai juste envoyé un hibou à ta grand-mère, et expliqué un peu de ce qui s'est passé. » Neville hocha la tête mais ne détacha pas ses yeux du paquet sur le point d'exploser. Rassemblant son courage, le garçon s'approcha et récupéra la lettre. Elle se secoua dans sa main, lui coupa la main et vola jusqu'à Mrs Weasley.

« C'est pour vous ! »

Harry ne pensait pas que les yeux de Neville puissent s'écarquiller encore plus, mais la surprise de découvrir qui était la cible de la colère de sa grand-mère fut vite remplacée par la peur.

« Bien. » Mrs Weasley empoigna la lettre à deux mains. « Je devrais probablement... l'ouvrir... ailleurs. »

Les étudiants éclatèrent de rire alors que la mère de Ron courait presque hors de la pièce. Quand la voix de Mrs Londubat résonna dans les escaliers, Ron dut essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. La majeure partie était trop étouffée ou trop incohérente pour qu'ils puissent distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais personne n'avait besoin de détails pour apprécier pleinement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley revint dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de son chignon, et ses robes étaient froissées et entortillées autour d'elle. Harry se demanda si elle avait pris des notes et espérait, pour le bien de son meilleur ami, qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et s'il connaissait son meilleur ami aussi bien qu'il le connaissait, Harry était sûr que Ron essayait à ce moment de se contrôler. Par l'expression de son visage, Harry pouvait voir que Ron avait perdu tout bon sens. Heureusement, Ron n'eut jamais la chance de dire tout ce qui essayait de sortir.

Rogue entra dans la cuisine de son pas habituel. « Molly, Albus est-il ici ? »

« Oh, Severus, vous êtes de retour. » Elle redressa ses robes sous le regard de Rogue. « Oui, il est à l'étage. » Elle regarda les étudiants terminant leur petit-déjeuner. « Nous devrions peut-être le rejoindre. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'étrécirent et Harry pouvait pratiquement l'entendre réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'espionner. Elle fut épargnée des désagréments d'un plan, cependant.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je veux que tout le monde entende ça. » Son regard parcourut le groupe, amenant un froid que lui seul réussissait à produire. D'un sort murmuré, Rogue fit savoir à Dumbledore qu'il avait besoin de lui.

En quelques instants, ils furent rejoints par le Directeur, aussi bien que par Mondingus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Professeur McGonagall et Hestia Jones. Harry n'avait pas réalisé que les quatre derniers étaient même dans la maison, mais avec tant de monde entrant et sortant, il avait arrêté d'essayer de suivre.

« Que penses-tu qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda Hermione dans un murmure. Harry haussa simplement les épaules ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt. Hermione roula des yeux à l'indifférence d'Harry et se retourna pour demander la même chose à Ron.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Rogue se leva sa sombre présence calma tout le monde sans un mot. « Les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont changé. » Comme Rogue était l'espion le plus haut placé de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas un vrai choc pour ceux rassemblés qu'il ait entendu ça. Ce fut un choc, pour le Professeur McGonagall du moins, qu'il en discute devant Harry et ses amis, et elle dit alors. « Ils doivent entendre ça Minerva, si ce n'est pour être sûr qu'ils comprennent le grave danger qu'ils encourent. Le petit clan de Potter a prouvé qu'ils étaient incapables de prévoyance et de sens commun. Ça va les tuer sous peu. » Sous le regard de Rogue, les cinq adolescents se tortillèrent dans leurs sièges. « Entre ce qui s'est passé au Département des Mystères et la défaite assez embarrassante de huit Mangemorts hier, les amis de Mr Potter sont presque aussi recherchés que Potter lui-même. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Mrs Weasley. « Ce sont juste des enfants. »

« Vengeance, » dit Rogue. « Et servir d'appâts. Ça n'a pas échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres que c'est Harry qui a accouru pour les aider. »

« C'est votre faute, Severus. » McGonagall fit un pas en avant. Son visage était rouge et ses lèvres pincées. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi contrariée. « Si seulement vous n'aviez pas autorisé le garçon à se mettre en danger. Pour l'utiliser comme appât… »

« Il ne m'a pas utilisé. J'étais volontaire, » dit Harry.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Potter, vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de tout ça. »

Harry rit, un simple, bref éclat de rire sans aucune trace d'humour. « Je ne comprends pas, Professeur ? Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois ses victimes mourir devant moi. J'ai _ressenti_ à quel point il se réjouissait de leur douleur. J'ai ressenti son plaisir face à la souffrance des gens et la colère et la haine c'est si fort, ça consume tout le reste. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre ici peut dire qu'il comprend Voldemort aussi bien que moi ? Certains d'entre vous l'ont combattu, lui et ses partisans, toute votre vie. Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce qu'est sa plus grande déception ? » Les yeux d'Harry ne reflétaient aucune émotion tandis qu'il regardait autour de la pièce. « Ce n'est pas moi, en fait. Il me hait probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre, excepté peut-être ma mère, mais c'est différent. Sa plus grande déception est la faiblesse du corps humain. Pas le sien. Il a toute la magie noire pour le protéger. C'est la faiblesse de ses victimes qu'il regrette vraiment. Elles meurent toutes trop tôt. »

Harry s'assit dans sa chaise sans hésitation et pensa qu'il pouvait voir une lueur affligée dans les yeux de Rogue. Il continua. « Le Professeur Rogue ne m'a pas forcé à faire ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que n'importe qui d'autre serait capable de distraire quelques sorciers, mais pas tous. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Personne d'autre ne savait où nous étions. Il n'y avait pas d'aide à attendre, et même le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait tous les affronter d'un coup. Quelqu'un l'aurait reconnu et se serait échappé, et il serait mort, et peut-être Ron, Hermione et Neville également. Voldemort ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre eux s'ils n'avaient pas risqué leurs vies pour moi. Personne ici ne peut me dire que je ne peux pas aider mes amis. »

Hermione enlaça Harry. « C'est très gentil, Harry, mais… » Elle déglutit difficilement.

Neville reprit le fil de sa phrase. « Tu es plus important que nous, Harry. Tant que tu es vivant, tout le monde pense qu'il y a une chance. S'il nous tue, ce n'est que quelques enfants morts de plus. S'il te tue, alors il aura finalement réussi à tuer Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, et quel espoir restera-t-il à tous ces gens, alors ? »

« Ils ont raison, Harry, » dit Ron. « Je veux dire, nous nous fichons du danger, parce que tu es notre ami, et nous serons là pour toi. Tu es plus que ça pour tant de monde. »

« Les Gryffondor, » dit Rogue, sont si prévisibles. N'avez-vous pas entendu un mot de ce que Potter a dit ? N'avez-vous pas prêté attention à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis deux ans ? » Le regard de dégoût sur le visage de Rogue était loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu auparavant. « Si l'un d'entre vous est capturé, il expérimentera chaque moment de votre torture et votre mort. Son Occlumencie est en progrès, mais la connexion sera trop forte pour qu'il puisse la combattre. » Ron pâlit, même ses taches de rousseur disparurent dans la pâleur de sa peau. Hermione étouffa à peine un cri et avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait Harry.

« Oh, Harry, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Oh, je suis si désolée, » dit Hermione en enlaçant le garçon à nouveau. Ron refusa même de regarder Harry.

« Mr Londubat doit rester ici pour le temps qu'il reste, » dit Rogue. « Et vous devez tous arrêter. De. Vous. Enfuir. »

Personne ne répondit. Harry suspectait qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait envisagé ce que leur capture lui ferait. Rogue l'avait fait, cependant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour lui. Une semaine plus tôt, il aurait été sûr que le discours dramatique de Rogue avait été fait juste pour le plaisir d'effrayer les Gryffondor et peut-être même comme une tentative égoïste de garder Harry en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit mort. Mais maintenant, Harry n'en était plus sûr. Rogue pouvait-il essayer de lui épargner plus de douleur ?

« Bien, alors, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, » dit McGonagall. Elle redressa ses robes et regarda Rogue. Elle avait laissé tomber son argument précédent, nota Harry. « Est-ce tout, ou voulez-vous terrifier tout le monde un peu plus ? »

Rogue laissa passer le commentaire sans une remarque. « Ce n'est pas tout. Il a été clairement dit que la capture de Potter était primordiale. Il concentre toute son énergie, et toute l'énergie de ses partisans, sur ce seul objectif. »

« C'est malheureux, » dit Dumbledore. Harry s'était demandé quand le Directeur parlerait. « Et quand l'école reprendra le semestre prochain ? » Le vieux sorcier regarda Rogue.

« Si Mr Potter est encore vivant à la fin de l'été, je devrais le livrer moi-même. Il n'y aura pas d'excuses tolérées. »

« Même s'il perd sa capacité à espionner Albus à travers vous ? » demanda Hestia Jones.

Rogue acquiesça. « Si Fudge lui-même était un agent, il se serait révélé lui-même si cela signifiait la mort de Potter. »

« Bien, alors, » dit Dumbledore en attrapant un toast maintenant froid sur la table. « Il semble que nous ayons à planifier certaines choses. »

Mrs Weasley demanda, « Nous pouvons excuser les enfants maintenant, Severus ? »

Rogue acquiesça, mais la douce mais ferme voix d'Harry, retentit aux oreilles de Dumbledore. « Encore des secrets ? »

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec intérêt, son regard s'adoucissant. « Nous sommes tous d'accord que Mr Londubat va se joindre à nous pour l'été ? » Tous les adultes dans la pièce acquiescèrent.

« Peut-être devriez-vous lui envoyer un hibou à propos de ça, Albus, » dit Mrs Weasley. Ron ricana mais réussit à garder le contrôle de lui-même avec l'aide du coude d'Hermione dans les côtes.

« D'accord, Molly. » Dumbledore avait de nouveau ce pétillement dans les yeux, Harry savait que le Directeur avait entendu la Beuglante. « Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de mal à permettre aux étudiants d'entendre ce que nous allons planifier. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous serez autorisés à assister à toutes nos réunions, mais comme cela vous concerne, je vais faire une exception. » Par-dessus les objections, il dit, « Ils ne peuvent rien divulguer s'ils ne sortent pas, et j'espère qu'ils comprennent maintenant l'importance de les garder en vie. Pour le bien d'Harry, si non pour le leur. »

Ron répondit. « Oui monsieur, nous resterons ici s'il le faut. Nous n'essayerons pas de quitter la maison, je le promets. » Dumbledore acquiesça et la conversation s'orienta vers le dilemme de Rogue.

* * *

Pendant deux heures, Harry et ses amis écoutèrent calmement tandis que les membres de l'Ordre discutaient des options pour protéger la position d'espion de Rogue. Quand il fut remarqué par Shackelbolt qu'il faudrait probablement que Rogue s'implique plus profondément au service de Voldemort, Hermione chuchota à Harry, « Pourquoi ne reste-t-il pas à Poudlard ? C'est mieux de perdre un espion que de le faire tuer, non ? »

« Il sera tué si Voldemort découvre qu'il est un espion. Il peut tuer Rogue à travers la Marque. Il n'a pas besoin d'être en contact avec lui. » Hermione n'avait pas dû comprendre ça par elle-même, et elle commenta d'un air irrité le fait qu'Harry semblait continuer à garder des secrets qu'il ne partageait pas avec eux. Harry choisit de ne pas répondre. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait entre Rogue et lui ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'empirer les choses en cancanant sur son professeur.

Finalement, il devint clair qu'aucune solution ne serait trouvée aujourd'hui, et la discussion s'orienta sur la protection des étudiants. Harry saisit l'opportunité de poser une question qui le tracassait depuis que le danger de ses amis avait été évoqué pour la première fois. « Professeur ? Et pour Luna ? Elle était au Département des Mystères avec nous. Voldemort la recherche elle aussi ? »

Dumbledore adressa à Harry un regard indulgent. « Ton inquiétude pour tes amis est admirable comme toujours, Harry. Le Professeur Rogue doit connaître la réponse à cette question mieux que moi, mais je peux assurer en tout cas, que Miss Lovegood est relativement en sécurité. Son père a anticipé le danger et a pris ses propres dispositions pour la sécurité de sa fille. Je crois qu'ils sont à l'étranger à présent, et ont l'intention de rester loin de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la civilisation. » Hermione sourit, et Harry se rappela le voyage planifié de Luna en Suède. Il laissa tomber le sujet. Finalement, il fut décidé qu'il y aurait toujours un membre de l'Ordre en plus de Rogue dont les choix étaient trop limités en cas d'urgence, dans la maison à tout instant. Harry n'était pas content du résultat de la discussion, mais il choisit de garder ses objections pour lui. Il savait que ses inquiétudes seraient ignorées. Il s'inquiétait aussi du fait que s'il argumentait, Dumbledore changerait d'avis quant au fait d'être plus ouvert avec lui.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était étendu en travers du lit de Ron essayant de présenter quelque intérêt pour le jeu d'échec sorcier que Ron jouait contre Neville. Neville, il s'avérait, n'était pas mauvais à ce jeu. Bien qu'il perdait contre Ron plus souvent qu'à son tour, il était un meilleur défi qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais été. Harry commença à regarder avec l'espoir d'apprendre quelques nouvelles techniques, mais l'ennui prit le dessus rapidement et son esprit vagabonda, comme souvent ces derniers temps, vers le Professeur Rogue. Rien n'avait changé, ce qui signifiait que quelques heures par jour dans la bibliothèque, Rogue semblait réellement tolérer sa présence. Une fois les Pensines vides, cependant, il revenait à sa nature désagréable et haïssable. Harry était sûr qu'il comprenait le changement. Il lui arrivait la même chose, en grande partie, et appréciait en réalité les leçons lorsqu'elles avaient lieu. Il ne pouvait pas envisager apprécier réellement le bâtard quand il retrouvait tous ses souvenirs, cependant. Cela devenait tout de même, chaque fois qu'il reprenait ses souvenirs, de plus en plus difficile de gérer ce soudain changement d'attitude. Chaque jour il devait réconcilier l'enseignant patient, parfois drôle, de la bibliothèque avec l'horrible semblant d'être humain qu'il connaissait les autres vingt-deux heures de la journée.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la chambre, parlant et gloussant ensemble à propos de quelque chose, Harry décida de discuter de son problème avec ses amis. Hermione lui avait pardonné ses paroles cassantes des jours passés. Il suspectait qu'une grande partie de son pardon venait de sa culpabilité à ne pas réaliser elle-même qu'Harry ressentirait certainement sa mort si elle venait à se faire prendre par Voldemort. La sauver et lui donner accès, à elle et aux autres, l'accès, certes limité, aux réunions de l'Ordre avait aussi aidé. En dernier lieu, être un peu plus dans la confidence voulait dire moins d'occasions de dispute à propos de l'espionnage.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment demander conseil à propos de tout ça. Sur quoi voulait-il réellement des conseils ? Ce serait plus facile s'il pouvait juste haïr Rogue autant pendant les leçons que le reste du temps, mais il savait que le Maître des Potions les recueillerait si Harry laissait certains souvenirs. Voulait-il que Rogue l'apprécie ? Improbable, ça. Eh bien, peut-être était-ce sur ce point qu'il avait besoin de conseils. D'abord quel résultat il attendait, puis s'inquiéter de comment y parvenir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. Faites-lui confiance pour sentir qu'il avait besoin de ses conseils. Elle vivait pour ça.

« Non ça va, en fait. Je pensais juste à Rogue. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « En fait, j'ai réfléchi à propos de tout ça, Harry. Tu sais ce que je pense ? »

« Je parie que tu vas nous le dire, » dit Ron. Il sourit à Harry plissa le nez aux dires du garçon et continua de parler.

« Je pense qu'il est jaloux que tu aies échappé à Voldemort et pas lui. C'est pourquoi il te hait tant. Et quand il enlève le souvenir de qui tu es, il arrête de te haïr. »

« Ou il te hait autant que le reste d'entre nous, » dit Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. Il m'a appelé Le Garçon Qui A Survécu l'autre jour, et il savait que les Mangemorts seraient après moi plus qu'après quiconque d'autre quand nous planifions de vous sauver. Vous avez raison en quelque sorte, cependant. Il y a une raison spécifique pour qu'il me traite de la façon dont il le fait, et quand il oublie ça, il commence à avoir un comportement humain. »

« Et cette raison est… ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas vous le dire, Hermione. Ne me le demande pas, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira. « Bien, si tu ne nous le dis pas, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peu importe. Je continue de te le dire. Il y a « quelque chose », les détails ne sont pas importants. »

« Eh bien, comment puis-je être sure de ça si tu ne me le dis pas ? »

« Je suis sûr, donc fais-moi juste confiance. »

« Harry ? Oublions ce que c'est pour l'instant. Tu as dit que tu ne le blâmais pas pour ce qu'il ressentait. » Harry hocha la tête à la question de Ginny, reconnaissant pour la chance de passer outre. Hermione renifla et se plongea dans un livre. « Donc tu penses qu'il devrait vraiment te haïr ? »

« Pas exactement, » dit Harry. Il ignora Hermione. Elle passerait au-dessus de ça, à la fin. « Je comprends pourquoi il me hait, mais je ne pense pas qu'il _devrait_ vraiment. C'est dur à expliquer. »

« Donc, c'est bien ce qu'Hermione pensait. » Neville se joignit à la conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille boudeuse et continua quand il fut clair qu'elle ne lèverait pas le regard. Harry l'admira pour essayer de la ramener dans la conversation, cependant. « S'il était jaloux de toi ou de quelque chose, alors tu pourrais comprendre ce qu'il ressent, mais n'être toujours pas d'accord avec lui. C'est ça en quelque sorte ? »

« Alors nous devons juste montrer à Rogue qu'il est un crétin. » Ron bougea une de ses pièces pour prendre le roi de Neville et se rassit sur sa chaise. « Sans savoir ce que c'est, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas aider beaucoup. Je sais ! Je sais ! Je le dis juste. » Ron paraissait s'excuser, donc Harry laissa passer le commentaire. « Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu dois l'amener à voir que tu es juste toi. Pas tout ce qu'il pense que tu es. »

« D'accord, ça a du sens. Mais comment ? » Personne ne répondit, et Harry savait qu'il pensait tous la même chose. Si Harry continuait de conserver ses secrets, il ne pouvait rien offrir d'autre.

« Eh bien, je connais une chose qu'il pense à propos de toi, Harry, qui n'est pas réellement vrai, » dit Ginny. « Et je pense que je sais même comment arranger ça. » Harry n'y croyait pas mais pensa aux jumeaux quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de Ginny. Même Hermione leva les yeux au ton malfaisant, et ils se penchèrent tous pour écouter ce que Ginny concoctait.

* * *

Un autre matin arriva avec une autre leçon d'Occlumencie. Rogue et Harry s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans un rituel auquel Harry était habitué. Son enseignant le regarda longuement alors qu'ils remplissaient leur Pensine respective. Harry pouvait toujours prédire quand Rogue avait fini comme ses membres ne frissonnaient plus sous le regard de l'homme. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait l'intention de laisser un seul souvenir – une petite note pour lui-même, en réalité. C'était un pari risqué qui dépendait de combien Rogue supprimait Harry lui-même. Si Rogue enlevait seulement les souvenirs de James, alors Rogue le comprendrait sûrement. Mais au pire, il ne gagnerait qu'une insulte de plus et Harry savait qu'il pouvait l'endurer facilement. Il avait de la pratique. Une fois prêt à commencer la leçon, Harry ne savait plus pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi les instructions pour lui-même. _Eh bien, je me rappelle que c'est important, donc je le ferai._

Aujourd'hui, ils pratiqueraient de nouveau l'Occlumencie contre un interrogatoire forcé. Harry n'avait toujours pas saisi comment cacher qu'il dissimulait quelque chose. Rogue semblait toujours savoir quand Harry cachait quelque chose, même s'il ne pouvait pas découvrir ce que c'était exactement. Cependant, un interrogatoire bien exécuté pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses simplement en découvrant quel type d'information était retenue et quelle information Harry ne connaissait tout simplement pas. Pour cette raison, Rogue autorisa Harry à choisir certains sujets pour l'interrogation. Rogue tentait alors de découvrir si cette ligne de pensée était une impasse où si Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Harry devenait meilleur à cet exercice, et Rogue avait passé presque vingt minutes à questionner Harry la dernière fois avant de décider, ce qui était tout à fait juste, qu'Harry savait en effet que Dumbledore achetait ses bonbons au citron dans un magasin moldu juste en-dehors de Londres.

« Bien, Mr Potter, » dit Rogue, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. « Quel sombre secret profondément enfoui dois-je aller chercher en vous aujourd'hui ? »

Harry pouffa. C'était une blague qu'ils partageaient ces derniers jours. Harry et Rogue avaient instauré un jeu visant à essayer de trouver le sujet le plus fou pour leurs exercices. « Eh bien, je pense que j'ai bien fait hier. » Harry leva les yeux pour voir Rogue acquiescer. « Donc j'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus compliqué cette fois. » _Espérons que ça ait du sens._ « Qu'est-ce que je pense du fait d'être Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil à la question. « Les réponses émotionnelles sont bien plus difficiles à cacher que de simples faits. Mais vous avez montré des qualités impressionnantes ces derniers jours. Voyons voir comment vous allez réussir. » Sur ce, Rogue commença une série de questions, tout en inondant l'esprit d'Harry avec des visions, questions informulées et même deux tentatives d'entrer directement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Harry n'y croyait pas mais sourit avec fierté quand il esquiva les attaques pendant qu'il gardait toujours le même comportement réservé alors qu'il répondait aux questions de Rogue. Après un quart d'heure, Harry se sentait fatiguer. Harry était sûr de ne rien avoir laissé passer mais savait aussi que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Rogue, sans aucun doute, sentit aussi cela, et détourna son attention, essayant d'obtenir la réponse émotionnelle sur laquelle il avait averti Harry.

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry sentit l'esprit de Rogue relâcher la pression sur les barrières qu'il avait placé autour de ses propres pensées, et le plus âgé sourit. Harry savait ce que le petit sourire signifiait. Harry avait perdu leur jeu, encore, mais Rogue était toujours satisfait de la tentative d'Harry. « Eh bien, Mr Potter, je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que vous méprisez l'attention qu'on vous porte comme Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Si cela ne tenait qu'à vous, personne à part vos professeurs et vos amis ne saurait même que vous existez. »

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

« C'était impressionnant, Potter. Surtout sachant que vous n'avez pas bien dormi. »

« Puis-je vous demander comment vous savez ça ? » Harry sourit à son professeur. De telles révélations étaient difficilement inattendues pendant ce qui équivalait à des leçons de lecture dans les esprits.

Rogue haussa les épaules et après un moment demanda, « Cauchemars, toujours ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit réellement calmé depuis l'autre jour. Il est tout le temps en colère. » Harry frotta ses tempes.

« Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Reprenez vos souvenirs et profitez de la matinée. »

« Cela fait seulement une demi-heure, monsieur. Je peux continuer. »

« Vous avez bien travaillé, il n'y a pas de honte à arrêter plus tôt. » Rogue prit la Pensine d'Harry et se pencha pour la mettre de force dans les mains du garçon. « Prenez un peu de repos, Harry. »

Harry réalisa qu'il était inutile d'argumenter tandis que son professeur prenait l'autre Pensine. Harry agrippa sa baguette et recommença à vider la Pensine. Tandis qu'il progressait, il garda la tête baissée, toujours conscient du plan qu'il avait élaboré la nuit précédente. Il finit avant Rogue et se leva pour partir, espérant sortir de là avant que le Maître des Potions n'ait le temps de le retenir et de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Harry était à deux pas de la porte quand la voix de Rogue l'interpella.

« Potter. » Le visage de Rogue était complètement dénué d'expression. Il aurait pu être gravé dans du granit pour toute la vie qu'il montrait. Sachant ce qui allait venir, Harry prit un risque et laissa tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait appris à garder autour de son esprit et de ses pensées. Il était exposé, complètement, à la Légilimencie de Rogue.

« Il n'y avait pas un souvenir, pas une seule pensée, dans ma Pensine qui avaient quelque chose à voir avec ma question. Comme je le fais toujours, j'ai seulement enlevé mes souvenirs de vous. J'ai gardé tout le reste. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Son visage était toujours aussi sans vie qu'avant, fut soudain terrifié. Il pensait qu'il avait vu toutes les mauvaises humeurs que Rogue pouvait avoir, mais c'était pire que ce qu'il avait expérimenté. Tête baissée, Harry dut ouvrir la porte avec ses deux mains. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir manœuvrer la poignée d'une seule main il tremblait trop.

* * *

_A suivre  
_

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? A très bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Voici le 7ème chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Une belle petite dispute entre nos deux protagonistes et et quelques révélations au programme de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

J'en profite pour remercier stormstrooper2, Matsuyama, TeZuka j, seiika, Kisis et Zeugma pour leurs reviews, votre avis sur cette histoire et ma traduction me ravissent toujours autant ! Merci !

* * *

La main de Rogue passa rapidement à l'oreille d'Harry et claqua la porte juste au moment où Harry avait réussi à l'ouvrir. Harry garda son visage tourné vers la porte. Il pouvait sentir la présence de son enseignant juste à quelques centimètres de lui, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme prévoyait. Le plan semblait être un bon plan sur le moment – une manière de jouer un tour au Maître des Potions et peut-être permettre de servir le but d'Harry. Il n'avait pas espéré des excuses, mais il ne s'était pas attendu au genre de rage qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de Rogue.

« Nous n'avons pas encore terminé, Mr Potter. » La voix de l'homme était froide, implacable. Pas implacable du genre « Une retenue pour tout le trimestre », mais implacable du genre Mangemort. Harry l'avait poussé trop loin cette fois une ligne avait été franchie. « Comment osez-vous… »

Aussi vite qu'elle était montée en lui, la terreur d'Harry s'évapora, remplacée par sa propre rage. Il se retourna. « Comment osé-je quoi ? Comment osé-je vous demander de me traiter comme un être humain ? » Le visage de Rogue était plus froid que jamais Harry continua. « Comment osé-je souligner que vous avez _tort_ à propos de quelque chose, quand tout ce que vous avez toujours fait n'était que m'insulter pour la moindre petite erreur ? »

« Votre petit jeu est terminé, Potter. N'essayer plus de me prendre pour un idiot encore une fois. » Rogue sortit sa baguette de sa robe. Ils avaient définitivement franchi une ligne, et Harry n'allait pas reculer. Pas quand Rogue le menaçait de la sorte.

« Laissez-moi rire, » dit Harry avec autant de dégoût dans la voix qu'il pouvait rassembler. Quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit, une partie de lui n'était pas encore prêt à rendre les armes. Ce fut cette part de lui qui nota le choc absolu qui passa, pendant un bref moment, dans les yeux de Rogue.

« C'est votre dernier avertissement, garçon. »

« Non, c'est le vôtre. » Le ton d'Harry retomba soudainement alors que l'adrénaline s'estompait dans ses veines. Il était de nouveau calme, aussi calme que Rogue. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front. « J'ai hérité de ça à cause de ce que mes parents ont fait. Voldemort me _hait_ pour ça. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous ne haïrez jamais quelqu'un autant que Voldemort me hait. » Harry s'avança d'un pas. « Vous voulez me haïr pour ce que mon père vous a fait ? Faites la queue. » Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit sa baguette et avec un simple geste de la main, la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry garda un rythme rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans sa chambre. Ses amis, bien sûr, s'étaient rassemblés pour entendre le résultat. Il s'écroula sur le lit, soudain épuisé, au milieu des questions de ses amis. Il roula sur le dos. « Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

« Allez, Harry, » dit Ron. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry fixa le plafond. « Je ne sais pas. Il était furieux. Vraiment furieux. Ensuite, moi aussi je suis devenu furieux. Les choses n'allaient pas bien avant. Elles sont pires maintenant. »

« Je suis désolée, Harry. » Ginny se renfrogna. « C'était mon idée. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ginny. »

« Est-ce que ça a marché, malgré tout ? » demanda Hermione. Harry la regarda comme si elle s'était soudain transformée en Veracrasse. « Je veux dire, a-t-il admis que tu n'étais pas l'égocentrique qu'il a toujours dit que tu étais. »

« Pendant la leçon, ouais. Après… » Harry haussa les épaules.

Harry raconta à ses amis comment s'était passé la leçon. Il décida même d'essayer de faire la paix avec Hermione en dévoilant un peu du secret de Rogue. « Le souvenir que j'ai vu était à propos de Rogue et de mon père quand ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

« A cause de ton père ? » demanda Ron.

« Ouais. Lui et mon père ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. »

« Qu'a fait ton père exactement ? » demanda Hermione, jamais satisfaite sans la version complète de l'histoire.

« Je ne vous le dirai toujours pas, » dit Harry. Hermione secoua la tête et roula des yeux. Harry, n'en attendant pas autant, l'ignora. « Donc, en tout cas, il s'est énervé, je me suis énervé, et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait me haïr pour ce que mon père avait fait, il devrait attendre que Voldemort en ait terminé avec moi d'abord. » Ron le regardait comme s'il avait été engagé comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

« Wow, Harry, » dit Neville. « Hé, si tu te sers de la Pensine, peux-tu nous montrer l'expression de son visage quand tu as dit ça ? »

« Ça me rend juste tellement malade de souffrir pour ce que mes parents ont fait, » dit Harry.

« Harry ! » Remus était apparemment arrivé silencieusement. « Ce n'est pas une chose à dire ! »

Harry pâlit. « Non, je ne voulais pas dire... Pas pour Voldemort ou quoi que ce soit. » Remus s'adoucit quelque peu. « C'est juste Rogue. » Harry soupira.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry raconta l'histoire une nouvelle fois. Remus grogna et ouvrit la porte. « Viens avec moi, Harry. Ça a assez duré. »

Harry suivit l'ami de son père à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Harry ralentit. « Je ne pense pas réellement... »

Remus ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant Harry dans le hall. _Tant pour sortir de tout ça. _Harry se glissa précautionneusement dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Rogue était assis dans sa chaise habituelle, les jambes croisées.

« Je me demandais combien de temps il vous prendrait de courir chercher Lupin, » dit Rogue.

« Premièrement, Harry n'a pas accouru à moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à te dire. » Remus attendit que Rogue dise quelque chose, mais l'homme resta silencieux. « Écoute, Severus, ce qui s'est passé entre nous tous, ça s'est passé il y a des siècles. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m considères comme un ami, et je peux même comprendre que tu gardes de la rancune envers Sirius pour avoir essayé de t'envoyer à la Cabane cette nuit-là, mais si tu peux me traiter non moins civilement que le reste du monde, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser tomber la façon dont James t'a aussi traitée ? Il n'était pas pire que je l'étais. »

Harry n'était pas ravi de l'implication de Remus comme quoi Sirius méritait d'être détesté, mais il tint sa langue. Remus n'avait pas essayé de faire tuer Rogue, et son père avait même empêché que ça n'arrive. C'était Sirius, après tout, qui voulait mener la farce à bien.

« Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr qu'il était pire. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres et fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de brandir sa baguette. Remus demanda, « Comment ? Par Merlin, Severus, nous étions toujours ensemble, je ne peux pas être moins à blâmer pour... » Remus s'interrompit. Le regard glacial de Rogue était fixé sur Remus, et il haussa un sourcil dans l'expectative lorsque Remus s'interrompit. « Septième année. C'est James qui l'a dit à tout le monde ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Toujours ensemble, après tout. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, il n'a jamais rien dit. » Il leva le regard pour rencontrer celui de Rogue. « Lily. Il lui a probablement dit en premier. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé nous le dire. Merlin, je... Harry, voudrais-tu attendre dehors s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry sortit calmement mais laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte. Une partie de lui souhaitait entendre, et une autre partie voulait désespérément s'enfuir. Il était beaucoup plus agréable de penser à son père avant qu'il ne commence à découvrir le passé de Rogue.

Depuis le couloir, les mots de Remus flottèrent jusqu'à Harry. « Severus, je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé pour tout ça pendant ces sept années. Et dire que je suis désolé me semble hypocrite. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Un loup-garou disant les choses que j'ai dites – je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Au moins, je suis traité de cette façon parce qu'il y a une chance que je blesse quelqu'un. Tu n'as jamais tué personne parce que tu es... »

« Jamais ? »

« Merlin. » Harry entendit le bruit de quelqu'un s'installant lourdement dans un fauteuil.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Lupin. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ou que je veux est ta pitié. »

Un soupir. « D'accord, Severus. Je laisserai tomber. Mais quand même, Harry n'est pas James. Harry ne t'a jamais rien dit. Peux-tu au moins voir ça ? » Silence. « Et puis, qu'en est-il de Lily ? Elle t'a défendue. Harry ressemble peut-être à son père, mais il est autant l'enfant de Lily que celui de James. Il a besoin de ces leçons, Severus. Il y a plus que juste son bien-être en jeu ici. Je ne peux pas lui enseigner aussi bien que tu le fais. Même Albus ne le peut. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'enseignerais pas au garçon. » Était-ce l'imagination d'Harry, ou la voix de Rogue était-elle un peu moins dure quand il dit ça. « Vous pouvez revenir, Mr Potter. »

Harry hésita, se demandant s'il n'était pas mieux de prétendre ne rien avoir entendu et ne pas avoir espionné. Mais après tout, quand avait-il jamais vu Rogue être abusé par ce genre de tactiques ? Harry rentra pour trouver Remus égaré et Rogue aussi calme que d'habitude. « Monsieur ? »

Rogue désigna une étagère. « Il y a un livre d'Occlumencie avancée sur cette étagère. Je veux 60 cm sur les cinq premiers chapitres pour demain. » Harry trouva le livre et voulait désespérément sortir, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait ou pour ce que son père avait fait. Rogue résolut son problème pour lui.

« Vous devriez y aller. Tous les deux. Et Lupin, s'il te plaît, dis à Albus qu'il peut reprendre sa Pensine à loisir. Nous ne les utiliserons plus. Il est temps que Mr Potter se passe de tels soutiens. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que cela signifiait pour les futures leçons mais il était certain que ce serait une mauvaise idée de faire remarquer que c'était Rogue, et pas Harry, qui avait à l'origine insisté sur l'utilisation des Pensines. Harry était déçu, cependant. Il avait commencé à apprécier ses leçons jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si le contrecoup était dur à gérer. Il ne pouvait imaginer apprécier une leçon avec Rogue sans l'aide d'artefacts magiques.

Déchiré entre demander à Remus ce dont Rogue et lui avaient parlé et partir seul, Harry était sûr que Remus ne partagerait rien, donc il laissa tomber. Quand il retourna à sa chambre, ses amis étaient toujours là à l'attendre. Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, interdisant à Hermione de creuser plus loin.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la journée caché dans le livre que Rogue lui avait attribué. Il essayait très fort de ne pas penser à ce dont Remus et Rogue avaient discuté. À la minute où il avait vu son père tourner Rogue en ridicule dans la Pensine l'an dernier, il avait souhaité n'avoir jamais regardé dans le récipient d'argent. Peu importe ce que cette nouvelle chose était, cela devait être encore pire que ce dont il avait été témoin.

Le matin suivant, Harry était à la fois inquiet et soulagé lorsque Rogue l'informa qu'il ne ferait aucun exercice pratique en Occlumencie. Inquiet, car il savait qu'il devait devenir un maître en la matière. Soulagé, parce qu'il était bien trop tendu en présence du Maître des Potions pour contrôler ses émotions. À la place, Rogue relisait son essai tandis que Rogue lisait les prochains chapitres du livre.

Le livre _était_ utile, au moins, et Harry s'était même rué pour aller chercher un parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes. Les dix premières minutes furent silencieuses en dehors du froissement des pages et du grattement de la plume.

« Miss Granger vous a aidé pour ça, » dit Rogue. Harry essuya l'encre qu'il avait éclaboussée et essaya de déterminer si c'était une question ou une accusation.

« Non, monsieur. Hermione n'a pas étudié l'Occlumencie. »

Rogue grogna et retourna à la lecture de l'essai. Harry retourna à sa prise de notes. Plusieurs minutes avaient passé, et Harry enroula l'essai d'Harry et le plaça sur la table à côté de lui. Il prit les quatre pages qu'Harry avait déjà remplies de notes et y jeta un œil.

« Il y a plus de mentionné dans ce chapitre que ce que vous avez écrit ici. »

« Euh, oui, Professeur. Mais une grande partie de tout ça est quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait, ou du moins essayé de faire, pendant les entraînements pratiques. J'écris seulement les nouvelles techniques et la théorie. »

« C'est si bon de vous voir prendre tout ça sérieusement. »

« Je l'ai toujours fait, monsieur. »

« Même hier ? » Rogue abandonna les papiers sur la table et retourna dans son fauteuil. « Ce petit jeu de votre cru ? »

« Je n'essayais pas de vous prendre pour un idiot, Professeur. Cela ne vous fatigue jamais que tout le monde croie quelque chose de vous qui n'est pas vrai ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent.

« Tout le monde pense que vous êtes un Mangemort. Eh bien, je suppose que vous l'êtes, techniquement, mais seuls les membres de l'Ordre et les autres Mangemorts le savent pour sûr. Mais la plupart des élèves de Poudlard pensent que vous êtes le plus fervent partisan de Voldemort. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de ne pas pouvoir leur dire qu'ils ont tort ? »

« Ce ne serait pas vraiment bon pour moi, non ? »

« Eh bien, non monsieur. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous devriez dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à perdre à vous montrer que je ne suis pas la personne que vous pensez que je suis. »

« Il y a toujours quelque chose à perdre, Potter. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses notes pendant un moment. « Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. »

« Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'évertue à essayer de lui parler ?_ « Non, Monsieur, je suppose que non. » Il reprit sa plume et commença une nouvelle page.

* * *

Rogue regarda Harry retourner à son livre. Le garçon abandonnait trop facilement. Pas qu'il s'attendait à une dispute, mais Harry n'avait jamais simplement accepté une remarque comme celle-là avec une telle résignation. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et verrouilla la porte d'un sort.

« Alors dites-moi, Mr Potter. Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Rogue. Harry fit une pause dans son écriture et leva les yeux, mais ne parla pas. « Ce n'est pas une blague, Mr Potter. Si je me trompe tant que ça sur qui vous êtes, alors dites-moi. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis juste Harry. Et c'est tout ce que je veux être. Je ne veux pas être Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Je ne veux pas être l'ennemi de Voldemort. Et je veux pouvoir marcher dans la rue juste une fois sans que les gens ne murmurent sur mon passage. »

« Vous semblez rechercher beaucoup les ennuis pour quelqu'un qui veut une si simple vie. »

Harry enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. Il paraissait fatigué, ces derniers temps. Rogue se rappela que la veille, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours des cauchemars. »

« Les seules fois où je les ai cherchés étaient parce que personne ne me prenait au sérieux. J'ai seulement essayé de trouver la Pierre Philosophale lorsque tout le monde ne cessait de me dire qu'elle était en sécurité. Je savais que quelqu'un essayait de s'en emparer. Je me trompais juste sur l'identité de la personne. » Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue. Rogue savait qu'Harry l'avait suspecté, pas Quirrell. « Quand la Chambre des Secrets fut ouverte, tous les professeurs ne cessaient de dire qu'elle n'existait pas. Les seules personnes qui croyaient qu'elle était ouverte étaient les mêmes personnes qui pensaient que je l'avais ouverte. Et je n'ai jamais voulu être entraîné dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Harry remit ses lunettes et fixa la fenêtre derrière Rogue. « J'imagine que je cherchais les ennuis quand je suis allé au Département des Mystères, mais si vouloir sauver ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une vraie famille fait de moi un égocentrique recherchant l'attention, alors je suppose que je suis ce que vous pensez que je suis. »

« Non, ça fait de vous un Gryffondor. »

Harry continua à regarder par la fenêtre, puis secoua finalement la tête et dit, « Je dois être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Ça ressemblait presque à une blague. »

« C'était une blague. Et vous êtes trop fatigué. Vous auriez pu me demander une potion de sommeil. Ou quelque chose pour prévenir les rêves. »

Harry détourna les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Rogue se remémora sa réaction la dernière fois qu'Harry lui avait demandé une potion. Il s'était moqué d'Harry qui ressentait la douleur des blessures qu'il avait eues en essayant de garder le secret de Rogue. Maudit soit le garçon. Pour quelle raison se permettait-il d'être traité de cette manière ? Rogue avait tourné sa colère vers le jeune sorcier. Le garçon avait été déterminé à servir de paillasson comment pouvait-on blâmer Rogue pour l'avoir insulté ? Il fixait de nouveau Harry, qui se tortilla dans son siège et mélangea ses notes pour éviter son regard.

« Allons-nous pratiquer à nouveau bientôt, Professeur ? Il y a quelques petites choses que j'ai lues que j'aimerais essayer. »

Il s'était finalement attendu à la question. Il savait qu'Harry ne s'améliorerait pas sans plus d'exercices pratiques, mais il ne voulait plus utiliser la Pensine. Le bouleversement mental qui s'imposait à lui après chaque leçon avait des effets néfastes. L'autre alternative, cependant, n'était pas vraiment mieux. Rogue avait trop de souvenirs qu'il ne désirait pas partager. Et il y avait des choses qu'il avait vues, des choses qu'il avait faites, qui donnerait à Harry des cauchemars. Personne ne devrait les voir.

La dernière pensée provoqua un froncement de sourcils, et Harry paraissait inquiet. Le garçon avait déjà des cauchemars, cependant. Et les choses qu'il avait vues, pas vécues, par sa connexion avec Voldemort étaient bien au-delà de tout ce que Rogue avait bien pu faire. S'il voulait vraiment protéger le garçon, ce serait en renforçant la faculté d'Harry à se protéger lui-même de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas le sien. Comme pour toutes les autres choses contenues dans son esprit, il pourrait faire avec maintenant.

« Oui, vous continuerez à pratiquer. Mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à propos des Pensines. Vous avez appris les bases sans distraction personnelle. Vous n'aurez pas ce luxe lorsque vos compétences seront vraiment testées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. » Harry acquiesça. « Avant que nous ne le fassions, cependant, il y a plusieurs choses dont il faut que nous discutions. »

Rogue fit de nouveau une pause. Pourquoi tardait-il cette fois ? Qui essayait-il de protéger ? Il devrait lui ressortir toutes les actions du père d'Harry. Cependant, cela ne résolvait rien, et de plus, c'était ce qu'il avait fait à Harry ces cinq dernières années, en toute honnêteté.

« Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer hier, mes sentiments envers vous sont assez étroitement liés à mes sentiments à propos de votre père. Vous connaissez déjà un peu ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

« Jusqu'à votre septième année. » Au moins, Harry avait assez de bon sens pour admettre son espionnage.

« C'est exact. Ce que vous avez vu dans la Pensine était assez typique de ce qui arrivait jusqu'à notre septième année. » Rogue continua de parler, pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre s'il s'arrêtait. « Lors de notre septième année, cependant, votre père a découvert que j'étais homosexuel. Il en informa toute l'école. Je n'étais jamais très populaire avant ça, mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je le suis devenu encore moins par la suite. Et votre père et ses amis ont prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de harceler bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient montré précédemment. » Harry ne le regardait plus. « Cela ressortira probablement à certains moments lorsque vous travaillerez vos compétences en Légilimencie. »

« Allons-nous pratiquer aujourd'hui, Monsieur ? »

Rogue pouvait entendre l'étroitesse dans la gorge d'Harry. « Non, je crois que nous en avons assez fait aujourd'hui. Nous continuerons demain. »

Tête baissée, Harry se leva et courut presque hors de la pièce. Rogue dut enlever le sort de verrouillage de la porte de peur que le garçon ne se blesse. Son livre et ses notes étaient toujours sur la table. Rogue replaça la plume dans son écrin, tamponnant l'encre qui s'était renversée en travers du parchemin. Il entendit le plancher au-dessus craquer, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Rogue grogna et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

* * *

Rogue trouva Harry dans une des pièces du grenier, assis sur un coffre poussiéreux et frottant ses yeux au son de son approche. « Vous réalisez, Mr Potter, qu'une fois que quelqu'un vous aura découvert ici, il viendra indubitablement exiger de savoir ce que je vous ai fait. Donc j'ai pensé que peut-être je devrais trouver moi-même pour que ma réponse soit prête. »

« Je vais bien, » dit le garçon. Rogue croisa les bras. « Vous ne m'avez rien fait. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de patience pour ce genre de choses. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là, Professeur. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là maintenant et vous êtes clairement bouleversé. »

« Ça va aller. Laissez-moi juste seul, s'il vous plaît. »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, je partirai. Mais d'abord, une chose. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle partie de ce que je vous ai dit vous a conduit ici. Mais si vous partagez les préjugés de votre père, je vous suggère de les surmonter rapidement. Je ne suis plus le garçon que j'étais alors. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne partage pas les préjugés de mon père. » La voix d'Harry se brisa sur le dernier mot, et Rogue comprit soudain.

« Potter, êtes-vous gay ? »

Le garçon releva vivement la tête. Rogue pouvait voir les larmes couler, faisant briller ses yeux émeraude. Des sanglots s'échappèrent du corps d'Harry alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hésitant un instant, Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante. Maudit soit Minerva de ne pas être là. Elle était bien meilleure pour ce genre de choses. N'importe qui serait mieux. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi.

« Votre père... »

« Mon père vous a torturé parce que vous êtes... ce que vous êtes. C'est ce qui vous a poussé à devenir Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix d'Harry était plus sévère que Rogue ne l'avait jamais entendue. « C'est ce que vous avez voulu dire quand vous avez dit à Remus que vous avez tué des gens à cause de ce que vous êtes. »

« Je me suis tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour beaucoup de raisons. Moi-même je ne blâme pas votre père pour ça. Pas entièrement. »

« Mais il vous haïssait à cause de ça. »

Rogue aboya un léger rire. « Votre père me haïssait bien avant notre septième année. »

« Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a réussi à vous haïr encore plus après qu'il l'ait appris. »

« James a changé après le diplôme. Il avait un esprit si étroit à l'école. Comme nous tous. C'est la nature des étudiants. Plus tard... »

« Il m'aurait aussi détesté. » L'admission tacite d'Harry n'échappa pas à Rogue. Cela demandait beaucoup de force. « Mes parents m'auraient détesté. »

« Non ! » Rogue lui-même fut effrayé par la force de ses propres mots. Cela surprit sans doute Harry. « Je ne prétendrai pas savoir comment votre père aurait réagi. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous parliez de votre mère de cette façon. Vous avez entendu ce que Lupin a dit hier. Elle m'a défendu, et elle ne vous aurait pas moins aimé pour quelque chose de si trivial. Elle ne voit pas ce que nous sommes comme étant imparfait, ou mal. Je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle aurait été fière de vous. Et si votre père était trop borné pour être fier de vous, alors il ne mérite pas votre considération. »

Harry disparut presque dans ses robes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire.

« J'aimerais être seul, si ça vous dérange pas. » La voix d'Harry était basse et étouffée, mais son corps ne tremblait plus sous les sanglots. Rogue se leva.

« Si vous voulez parler de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, je serais dans ma chambre, » dit Rogue. Les mots semblaient maladroits à ses oreilles. « Je réalise que j'ai fait une offre similaire récemment. Mais vous remarquerez que cette fois, je fais cette offre avec la Pensine vide. »

* * *

_A suivre  
_

La suite arrivera bientôt, je vous le promets. En attendant, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici le 8ème chapitre de Unforgivable promises tant attendu. Désolé du retard mais j'ai voulu commencer une deuxième traduction en parallèle de la première pour varier un peu les plaisirs. En attendant, je vous laisse déguster ce nouveau chapitre !

J'en profite pour remercier celles et ceux qui me laissent une review, je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire votre avis à la fois sur l'histoire mais aussi sur la qualité de ma traduction (car je me suis lancée sans savoir si mes traductions seraient à la hauteur). Donc un grand merci à stormstrooper2, Matsuyama, Kisis, Zeugma et à l'anonyme qui a laissé une review au chapitre 7 et qui je pense se reconnaîtra !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Laissé seul, Harry descendit du coffre sur lequel il était assis et s'appuya contre lui. Le grenier était poussiéreux mais calme, et il doutait d'être dérangé ici. La seule personne qui savait que ses leçons étaient terminées pour la matinée était Rogue, et il avait confiance en l'homme pour qu'il ne revienne pas le chercher.

Il essaya de clarifier son esprit, de se calmer, mais ses pensées refusaient de coopérer. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Tout était arrivé trop vite. Son père détestait Rogue parce que Rogue était gay. Son père l'aurait détesté. Il pensa au voile dans le Département des Mystères. Son père était sans doute quelque part au-delà de ce voile, le haïssant à cet instant.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il s'apitoyait sur lui-même, et s'en moquait. Il méritait un peu d'auto-apitoiement après tout. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, dans sa vie qui serait un jour normal. Harry ferma les yeux et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il sentait les larmes venir et les combattit. Il pouvait presque entendre son père se moquer de lui.

Le chagrin l'enveloppait comme une couverture, évinçant toute autre chose. Il sentit la douleur de sa cicatrice seulement lorsque ce fut assez fort pour provoquer des flashs de lumière devant ses yeux. Harry essaya de se lever, mais il eut des élancements dans la tête et tomba sur ses genoux. Le bruit sourd que son corps produisit en heurtant le sol fut à peine audible dans la bibliothèque dessous, cependant personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

* * *

Rogue remua un chaudron et vérifia l'avancée d'un autre qu'il brassait. Alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers Harry, ses sentiments passèrent de la pitié à l'inquiétude puis à la colère. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec ces émotions, donc il se concentra sur ses potions. Autant de travail l'obligeait à se concentrer et il avait appris il y a longtemps que son perfectionnisme dans le laboratoire surpasser n'importe quelle préoccupation. Avec seulement deux potions de difficulté moyenne devant lui, cependant, il n'était pas encore assez occupé. Il attrapa un livre de potions de guérison et se mit au travail sur une potion de sommeil améliorée. Il n'avait pas de doute pour qui il la faisait, mais il choisit de ne pas s'étendre là-dessus.

Un léger coup frappé à sa porte se fit entendre juste au moment où il retira le premier chaudron du feu. S'attendant à ce que ce soit Harry, il ouvrit la porte d'un sort rapide. Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui le détourna de son travail.

« Professeur Rogue ? » Hermione jeta un œil dans la pièce sombre. « Est-ce qu'Harry est ici ? » Des éclairs de cheveux roux trahirent la présence d'au moins un Weasley derrière elle, cependant le Maître des Potions suspecta qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir, accompagnés de Londubat. Merlin interdisait que l'un ne voyage sans les autres. « C'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Rogue se renfrogna. « Mr Potter est en train de faire un exercice que je lui ai donné. « Je vais aller le chercher. Cela peut-être dangereux pour lui d'être dérangé par quelqu'un ayant un esprit non protégé. Miss Granger, venez ici. » Rogue expliqua ce qui devait être fait avec ses potions dans les quelques prochaines minutes et retourna au grenier. Heureusement que c'était Granger, et pas Londubat, qui aurait fait exploser les chaudrons. Malgré le reste, elle faisait au moins un travail passable.

Avec un coup sec sur la porte, Rogue entra doucement dans la pièce, incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver. La vue d'Harry étendu face contre terre, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il criait, fut la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Les yeux d'Harry étaient fermés, remarqua-t-il. Ils étaient clos, vraiment, et de légers tremblements des membres d'Harry laissaient entrevoir que son corps entier était tendu. Se sentant idiot, Rogue couvrit son visage de sa robe et ramassa le garçon. Au contact, Harry commença à donner des coups sauvagement et dut être maintenu fermement contre la poitrine de Rogue pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, Rogue donna des ordres aux étudiants qui attendaient là. « Granger, continuez les potions. Potter en aura besoin d'ici peu, » ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toute objection. « Londubat, voyez si le directeur est dans la maison et envoyez-le ici. Weasley, reculez ! » Le satané garçon Weasley agrippait Potter.

Rogue étendit Harry dans le lit et poussa Ron derrière lui, loin des potions. Un sort rapide attacha Harry au lit. Il avait cessé de se battre, et son visage était toujours tordu dans un cri. Inquiet qu'Harry ait mordu sa langue, Rogue trempa un bout de tissu dans une potion sédative et le mit dans la bouche du garçon.

Dumbledore et Lupin entrèrent dans la chambre avec Londubat derrière. Les hommes comprirent immédiatement ce qui se passait, et tous deux se tournèrent vers Rogue pour les directives.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, mais je pense avoir une idée de ce qui l'a déclenché. » Rogue ne dit rien de plus et vérifia par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione les potions qu'elle préparait. Un cri de Ron ramena son attention sur le lit. Le bras droit d'Harry tira sur la corde usée autour de son poignée alors que sa main griffait son visage. Ron fut le premier à réagir, attrapant le bras de son ami et s'allongeant sur le garçon pour le garder immobile. Harry répondit avec un cri qui envoya même un frisson dans le dos du Maître des Potions. Le corps de Ron fut secoué alors qu'Harry le jetait presque hors du lit, avec un seul bras libre. Rogue avait de nouveau brandi sa baguette et fit un signe de tête à Lupin qui se plaça au-dessus de Ron. Dans un simple mouvement, Remus écarta Ron du bras d'Harry tandis que de nouvelles cordes sortaient des baguettes de Rogue et Hermione.

Ron s'effondra contre le mur, et Harry tira à nouveau sur ses liens, bien que la fatigue de ses précédents efforts combinée aux liens supplémentaires que Rogue avait ajouté à ses entraves empêchaient même le moindre petit mouvement.

« Pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent pas de me jeter ? » demanda Ron avec une grimace.

« Merlin, » dit Lupin. « Que... »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudain. Rogue sortit de son champ de vision et vit le garçon faire le tour de la pièce des yeux, affolé. Après quelques instants, la raison revint dans les yeux du garçon tandis qu'il reconnaissait les personnes autour de lui, aussi bien que Dumbledore et Lupin, qui étaient à ses côtés.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Drago a pris la Marque. » Les paroles brutes étaient à peine un murmure et Harry faisait clairement un effort pour les faire sortir. Une fois dit, le garçon se relâcha et glissa dans l'inconscience.

_Il a expérimenté un Marquage ?_ Rogue se tourna vers Hermione. « Je vais m'occuper de ces potions maintenant. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un lit inconnu. Son corps lui faisait mal et pendant un bref instant, il pensa qu'il était tombé de son balai lors d'un match de Quidditch. Le doux gargouillis d'un chaudron bouillant capta son attention, et Harry réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre de Rogue. Son sens de l'orientation retrouvé, les souvenirs de la dernière journée le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux avec un léger gémissement.

« Harry ? » Comme tout chez Neville, sa voix trahissait ses émotions, et Harry pouvait entendre l'inquiétude derrière ses mots. « Tu es réveillé ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Environ une demi-journée, » dit Neville. « Il est un peu après minuit maintenant. Le Professeur Rogue a dit que tu allais bien, mais nous avons tous gardé un œil sur toi à tour de rôle. Juste au cas où tu aurais une autre vision, tu sais ? »

Harry sourit. « Merci, Neville. »

Neville haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la vision ? » Harry plissa son front. « Le Professeur Rogue a dit qu'il savait ce qui avait amené la vision. »

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur il se sentit soudain pris de vertiges. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Harry espérait que sa voix sonnait plus calme qu'il ne l'était.

« Rien, vraiment. Juste qu'il savait ce qui avait fait que tu aies eu une vision cette fois. Je suppose que c'en était une mauvaise ? »

« J'ai senti Drago recevoir la Marque. C'était... » Harry n'avait pas de mots pour le décrire. « C'était pire que tout ce qu'il y a eu avant. »

Neville devint blême. Comme l'une des personnes qui savaient les autres choses qu'Harry avait vues, il devait avoir passé un mauvais moment à imaginer ce qui pouvait être pire. Harry pouvait l'imaginer, cependant, et il était terrifié que les sentiments ne le quittent jamais. Harry repoussa ses sentiments loin de lui. Neville avaient suffisamment de personnes dans sa vie qui avaient souffert entre les mains de Voldemort.

« Ça ira, Neville. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Tu devrais dormir un peu, toi aussi. » Harry se leva lentement du lit. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais ses robes le cachaient à l'autre garçon.

Ce n'était pas venu à l'esprit d'Harry de se demander où Rogue passait la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Une unique bougie sur la table illuminait le gros bouquin que le Maître des Potions lisait. Harry se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte tandis que Rogue levait les yeux sur lui.

« Oh, Monsieur. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. »

« Vous n'avez sans doute pas besoin de deux chambres, Potter. Une seule n'est pas assez ? »

« Devrais-je retourner dans la vôtre ? »

« Pas besoin. » Rogue ferma son livre. « Par ailleurs, Potter, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je pense que vous êtes assez tombé pour aujourd'hui. »

Soulagé, Harry s'éloigna du mur et trébucha sur le lit. Rogue laissa la porte ouverte quand il sortit, et Harry vit l'homme traverser le couloir à grands pas et revint rapidement avec deux flacons.

« Pour dormir, et pour les courbatures que vous ressentez sans aucun doute. » Rogue plaça les bouteilles à côté du lit d'Harry. « Vous devriez vraiment vous débarrasser de cette habitude à jouer les martyres. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas convenable. »

« Merci pour les potions, monsieur. Et je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir cette vision. Elles semblent survenir quand je suis... » Rogue hocha la tête alors qu'Harry s'interrompait.

« Non, vous avez peu de contrôle sur vous-même en cet instant. Nous nous occuperons de ça un autre jour. Je parle, cependant, de votre obstination à agir comme si ces visions ne vous affectaient pas. Je peux vous assurer que Mr Malefoy n'est pas encore conscient et ne le sera pas avant plusieurs jours. »

Harry ignora l'opportunité d'insulter Malefoy et rit simplement. « Je suppose que je suis juste habitué à ça. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils à la tentative d'Harry à l'auto-appréciation. « Peut-être l'êtes-vous. Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose que nous devrons régler. » L'homme regarda Harry avec son habituel regard glacial, et Harry souhaita que l'enseignant parte rapidement. « Avez-vous vu quelque chose que l'Ordre devrait savoir maintenant ? »

« D'abord vous me dites que je devrais dormir, et maintenant vous voulez des informations ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Vous êtes éveillé sans action de ma part. Si vous insistez pour être conscient et pas moins cohérent que d'habitude, je serai négligent si je ne posais pas la question. »

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas argumenter sur ce point. « Rien de neuf, non. Il est furieux après quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas accepter l'échec. Je pense qu'il avait juste terminé de torturer un des Mangemorts avant que je ne sois connecté à lui. Il utilisera Malefoy à Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner puisqu'il a pris la Marque. » Rogue acquiesça mais ne commenta pas. « Il a juste beaucoup crié à quel point il me voulait mort. Juste comme vous l'avez dit l'autre jour. »

Rogue acquiesça à nouveau et se tourna vers la porte. « Il n'y aura pas de leçons demain. Ne prenez rien de plus qu'une gorgée de chaque potion ce soir et une autre dans la matinée si vous en avez besoin. »

« Merci encore, monsieur. Et Professeur ? Serez-vous ici demain ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. » Harry intercepta le coup d'oeil de Rogue à la chaise à côté du lit. « Pas ce soir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose concernant ce matin. Ou hier. Ou un autre jour. Mais je veux juste dormir un peu maintenant. Est-ce que demain ça ira ? »

« Je serai là toute la journée. Envoyez un de vos serviteurs lorsque vous vous sentirez d'attaque pour ça. »

Harry était trop fatigué pour dire s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non, donc il tomba simplement endormi.

* * *

Harry fut servi d'un véritable festin au lit le matin suivant. La potion pour ses courbatures lui fournit beaucoup de soulagement. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était aussi épuisé jusqu'à ce que ses amis décrivent à quel point il s'était battu. Quand ils en arrivèrent à Harry cassant ses liens, Harry sut exactement ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit.

« C'était quand Voldemort a marqué Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Je continuai à penser qu'il fallait que j'arrête de regarder. »

« Tu te griffais les yeux ? » demanda Ron, son visage tordu d'horreur.

« Je le pense aussi, » dit Hermione. « Ton visage a des éraflures sur tout le côté droit. »

Harry toucha la chair tendre, des rainures rouges brillantes courant sur son front et sa joue. « Merci de m'avoir arrêté, Ron. C'est déjà assez de porter des lunettes. Je ne veux pas de l'oeil magique de Maugrey. »

« C'est sûr, mec. » Ron sourit. « Plus rien comme ça, d'accord ? »

« J'essaierai. » Harry mangea, appréciant la compagnie de ses amis. La semaine passée lui avait apporté très peu de gaieté, et même Hermione semblait savoir qu'il avait besoin de plaisanteries légères. Finalement, comme toujours ces derniers temps, la conversation s'orienta vers Voldemort et ses plans pour Harry.

« J'ai quelques plans moi-même, en réalité, » dit Harry. « Je vais demander à Rogue de m'apprendre à me battre. »

« Pas le Professeur Rogue, » dit Neville.

« Tu penses qu'il le fera ? » demanda Ginny au même moment.

« Probablement, » répondit Harry. « Nous partageons une sorte de compréhension mutuelle. Ça me rappelle, je devrais aller lui en parler maintenant. » Il écarta les offres d'assistance et se leva.

Harry supposa, avec raison, que le Maître des Potions serait dans sa chambre. Rogue semblait passer tout son temps là quand il n'enseignait pas à Harry ou ne gardait pas un œil sur les Mangemorts. Harry avait remarqué qu'aucun des adultes dans la maison ne faisait réellement attention à l'autre homme et supposa que c'était plus confortable pour tout le monde si Rogue restait dans les étages supérieurs.

Harry attaqua le sujet directement. Il savait que ce qu'il demandait était improbable, au mieux. Mais Rogue semblait être l'allié le plus probable, ce qu'Harry trouva ironique.

« J'aimerais apprendre comment me battre, je veux dire combattre vraiment, pas simplement ces trucs de duel. Et j'aimerais que vous me l'enseigniez. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais il ne tourna pas Harry en dérision. Harry prit ça pour un bon signe. « Pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre à combattre ? Vous êtes bien protégé. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Tout le monde est si occupé à me dire à quel point je suis protégé, qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de remarquer quand je suis fait prisonnier par Voldemort ou poursuivi par des Mangemorts. Tout le monde sait que je vais devoir lui faire face à nouveau, et si je dois gagner, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je fais. »

Rogue ne répondit pas, et Harry insista. « Je sais que tout le monde essaie de me protéger. Et j'imagine qu'ils veulent essayer de repousser tout ce qui va se passer. Mais c'est juste débile. Voldemort n'attendra pas que je sois diplômé et que j'aie terminé ma formation d'Auror. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire de ne pas me précipiter pour le combattre, mais je ne le fais pas. Je serais vraiment heureux de l'affronter dans deux cents ans ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il est pressé. Et chaque jour qui passe _sans _que je m'entraîne est un jour de moins pour que je sois prêt quand ça arrivera. »

« Et pourquoi l'apprendre de moi ? » demanda Rogue.

« Qui d'autre ? Je sais que Dumbledore dira non. Remus pourrait, mais il est toujours dehors à faire tout ce que tout le monde fait. Vous savez ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Et je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas trop inquiet à l'idée de blesser Le Garçon Qui A Survécu pour m'enseigner. »

« Je parlerai au Directeur quand il reviendra, » dit Rogue.

« Il dira juste que c'est une mauvaise idée. Vous savez que c'est ce qu'il dira. »

Rogue fixa Harry. « Je n'ai pas dit que je lui demanderai. Je lui parlerai quand il reviendra et lui dirai que j'ajouterai l'entraînement au combat magique à vos leçons. »

Harry était choqué que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose comme ça à Dumbledore, mais il tint sa langue. Il était sur le point de remercier l'homme quand il fut interrompu par une voix à la porte.

« Nous aussi, » dit Hermione. Elle poussa la porte entrouverte et les trois autres entrèrent. « Nous prendrons tous les leçons avec toi, Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vous enseignerai quoi que ce soit, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione bascula son poids pour se pencher sur une jambe et mit une main sur sa hanche. Harry connaissait cette pose et vit par le sourire de Ron que l'autre garçon aussi. Voilà la logique.

« Eh bien, en premier lieu, nous rejoindrons l'Ordre dès que nous serons assez vieux, donc nous devrons de toute manière l'apprendre. De plus, si les Mangemorts trouvent cet endroit, nous serons autant en danger que n'importe qui d'autre, donc nous devons aussi pouvoir aider. Troisièmement... »

Ron coupa. « Ecoutez, nous ne laisserons Harry partir et combattre Voldemort seul sous aucun prétexte. Nous pourrions aussi être utile pendant le combat. Mais avec ou sans ces leçons, nous serons là. » Ginny et Neville donnèrent leur accord.

« J'autoriserai Miss Granger à se joindre à nous, comme il est peu probable qu'elle vous retarde, Potter. Londubat pourra aussi suivre, cependant il aura probablement besoin de cours particuliers en dehors de ce que je prévois. » Rogue fixa Neville, qui blêmit rapidement. « Si vous vous laissez distancer, vous ne serez plus autorisé à continuer, compris ? » Neville acquiesça.

« Les Weasley, cependant, auront besoin de la permission de leurs parents. » Ron commença à protester, et Rogue continua. « Je ne supporterai pas les cris de votre mère. Voyez ça avec elle par vous-mêmes. »

* * *

Mrs Weasley, sans surprise pour personne, refusa de même considérer l'idée. En réalité, Ron et Ginny avaient enduré une heure de lecture sur le comportement responsable et leur protection pour lui avoir juste suggéré l'idée. Cela conduisit, bien sûr, à la session actuelle de planification alors que le groupe décidait de la meilleure manière de monter les parents de Ron et Ginny l'un contre l'autre. Harry, en revanche, ne voulait pas aider ses amis à se mettre en danger.

« Oh, à d'autres, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Honnêtement, es-tu furieux après nous tous ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais je suis le seul qui devrait s'inquiéter de ça. Aucun d'entre vous ne sera pourchassé. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés. Ce serait plus sûr pour vous de me laisser gérer ça moi-même. »

« Eh bien, visiblement ce n'est pas près d'arriver, mec, » dit Ron.

« Ouais. Désolé si tu n'aimes pas ça, mais si nous devons te suivre partout en t'espionnant, nous le ferons, » ajouta Neville.

« C'est de ta faute de toute façon, tu sais, » dit Ginny en lui souriant. « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te protège, tu ne devrais pas continuer à agir comme quelqu'un dont nous nous soucions. Tu ne vois personne proposer d'aller aux rassemblements des Mangemorts avec Rogue, pas vrai ? »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non, je suppose que non. »

« Tu devrais aussi nous aider à intégrer ces leçons, Harry, » dit Ron. « Il n'y a pas moyen que tu combattes Voldemort sans moi. Si tu ne m'aides pas à apprendre comment me battre, alors tu me mets vraiment plus en danger, d'accord ? »

Harry finit par capituler. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de savoir qu'il aurait ses amis à ses côtés peu importe ce qui l'attendait.

« D'accord, » dit Harry. « Avant tout, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ce que vous venez juste de me dire. Je sais que c'est sans doute vrai, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ça. Nous devons la convaincre que c'est une bonne idée même si vous ne partez pas à la chasse de Voldemort avec moi. »

« Le village, » dit Hermione. « Nous sommes déjà en danger, non ? C'est pour cette raison que nous avons été attaqués. »

« Et tu dois protéger ta petite sœur, » ajouta Ginny. Le scintillement dans ses yeux rappela à Harry les jumeaux. Oui, elle était définitivement une des leurs. « N'oublie pas de leur dire ça. »

« Mais, et toi ? » demanda Neville. « Tu n'as pas de petite sœur à protéger. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je dois protéger mon grand frère. Les Weasley veillent les uns sur les autres. De plus, comme Hermione l'a dit, je suis déjà en danger, et Ron ne peut pas toujours être près de moi. »

Vu sous cet angle, la détermination de Mrs Weasley faiblit et elle finit par accepter, à la condition que Ron et Ginny promettent qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais chercher les ennuis. Tous les deux l'avait promis et avait rompu cette promesse des milliers de fois, alors une fois de plus semblait insignifiant. Hermione paraissait fière d'elle Harry inquiet. Ses amis étaient en danger parce qu'ils l'avaient aidé au Département des Mystères. Mrs Weasley n'avait clairement pas aimé l'idée que ses enfants apprennent le combat magique, mais la menace pesant sur leur vie était maintenant inévitable. Combien de temps avant que les gens ne réalisent qu'Harry était à blâmer pour ça ?

* * *

Le soir, Harry prit l'offre de Rogue de parler. Il ne savait pas exactement de qui il voulait parler, cependant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui lui passaient par la tête – des choses à propos de Rogue, des choses à propos de lui-même. Que c'était étrange, pensa-t-il, que ce soit Rogue, parmi tant de monde, la personne avec laquelle il se sentait le plus à même d'être honnête.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Rogue et s'assit dans le fauteuil que Rogue lui indiqua d'un signe de tête. L'homme lisait le même livre que la nuit précédente. Il leva les yeux, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il était venu. Après un moment, son attention retourna au livre. Harry resta assis en silence, rassemblant ses pensées. C'était un terrain inconnu pour Rogue et lui, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment commencer à dire les choses qu'il voulait dire. Bon, réalisa-t-il, le terrain n'était pas totalement inconnu. Quelques jours plus tôt, son enseignant et lui avaient parlé très librement. Ils avaient plaisanté et même apprécié la compagnie de l'autre. Ces jours semblaient lointains, mais leur souvenir rendait plus facile le fait de penser à Rogue comme, eh bien, un humain.

Finalement, Harry se força à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser le silence. « Donc, euh, Olivier Dubois était assez mignon, non ? » Il pouvait sentir son visage virer au rouge et se sentit immédiatement idiot. Quel truc stupide à dire. Rogue, aucun doute, acquiesça.

« Que diable êtes-vous en train de dire, Potter ? »

Harry bondit de sa chaise. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je vais vous laisser. »

« Asseyez-vous, Potter. » Rogue ferma son livre et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Sa voix s'adoucit. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Harry se rassit et fixa ses mains. Rogue continua. « Vous ne l'avez jamais dit à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Il y a du pouvoir dans les mots, » dit Rogue, ignorant la question. « Il y a des choses qui existent dans notre imagination et nos souvenirs. Des choses que nous aimerions ignorer. Quand nous en parlons, elles deviennent réelles. Quand nous les disons aux autres, elles se renforcent. Nous ne pouvons pas les retirer, et il y a maintenant une personne dans le monde qui connaîtra votre peur. Une personne à qui vous ne pouvez pas nier votre peur. Ça donne le pouvoir de la peur. »

Harry leva les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Mais il y a une autre facette dans le pouvoir des mots. Vous la connaissez. Vous dites son nom quand personne d'autre ne le fait. Ça vous donne du pouvoir sur votre peur. C'est un pouvoir que peu de gens ont. Quand vous dites son nom, ça vous libère. »

Rogue tomba dans le silence. Harry ne parlait toujours pas. Finalement, Rogue parla à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez le dire, Harry. Il y a de la liberté dans les mots. Je sais. »

Harry retrouva sa voix. Il rencontra les yeux de Rogue. « Je suis gay. »

Rogue hocha la tête. « Voilà. Votre secret n'en est plus un. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas le dire, et vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Pas pour moi, du moins. C'est là que réside la crainte. Mais maintenant vous n'avez plus besoin de prétendre être quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas devant moi. C'est là que réside la liberté. »

Harry sourit à la lueur de la bougie. Son cœur battait frénétiquement devant la vérité dans les paroles de Rogue. Ça lui faisait du bien de finalement le dire à haute voix, même si Rogue le savait déjà. Il avait entendu les mots provenant de sa bouche comme si quelqu'un d'autre les avait dits, et c'était merveilleux à expérimenter.

« Je réalise, Harry, que je ne suis pas la personne que vous auriez choisi pour être le premier à entendre ça. »

« Eh bien, monsieur, peut-être pas. Mais après tout, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais dit à quelqu'un d'autre, non plus. »

« C'est peu probable. A la longue, vous le direz à vos amis. » Harry croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ses amis n'étaient pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder. Il détestait leur mentir à propos de ça, mais l'idée de leur dire lui jetait un froid à l'intérieur. Rogue avait dû le sentir, cependant, puisqu'il sortit efficacement l'esprit d'Harry de ces pensées.

« Et oui, Mr Dubois était un sacré spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Rogue. Harry tomba de son fauteuil.

* * *

_A suivre_

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? A très bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Désolé pour le retard... semaine chargée ! Le rythme des publications reprendra comme précédemment avec une alternance entre les deux histoires.

Au programme, beaucoup de discussions entre nos deux protagonistes et le début des cours de combat.

Merci à Matsuyama, Stormstrooper2, Zeugma, Nienna-lo, blacknekopower et Elisect32 pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez la traduction, ça me motive à continuer. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer la façon dont Aethen manie nos deux personnages principaux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Stormstrooper2 : J'ai bien eu ta review en tant que connectée, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas semblé marcher de ton côté. Merci de continuer à me suivre en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires sur l'histoire !

* * *

Après que Rogue ait approuvé l'assertion selon laquelle Olivier Dubois était un bon spécimen, Harry fut reconnaissant de voir la discussion s'orienter vers d'autres sujets. Même si c'était agréable de penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait dire ce genre de choses sans se soucier de ce que l'autre répondrait.

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrat, mais pourquoi avoir dit que vous enseigneriez le combat à tout le monde si rapidement ? Si vous ne m'en voulez pas de dire ça, vous n'êtes habituellement pas si conciliant. Et pourquoi avez-vous peur de Mrs Weasley mais pas de la grand-mère de Neville ? »

« Tout d'abord, Potter, je n'ai pas peur d'aucun membre de la tribu Weasley. Mais je dois vivre ici pour toute la durée de l'été, et sa voix m'agace déjà assez. Et pour Mr Londubat, je suis presque sûr que je vais recevoir une lettre de réprimandes. Le garçon a le droit de venger ses parents, cependant. »

« Vous les avez vus ? » Harry se concentra sur la flamme de la bougie. « C'est horrible. »

Harry tourna le regard vers Rogue, qui le regardait prudemment. C'était un regard qui aurait mis le garçon mal à l'ase quelques mois plus tôt Harry le reconnaissait maintenant comme contemplatif. Ayant pris une décision, Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les murs.

Au regard curieux d'Harry, Rogue dit, « Un sort pour éviter les espions. » Il rangea sa baguette et continua. « Nous avons comme un accord non formulé que j'aimerais… formaliser. Ce qui se passe entre nous en privé reste seulement entre nous, on est d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« J'étais là quand Bellatrix a torturé les Londubat. » Le sang s'effaça du visage d'Harry. Faites confiance à Rogue pour aller droit au but. « J'aurais pu arrêter ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Est-ce que ça vous dégoûte, Mr Potter ? »

« Je… Eh bien, ce qui s'est passé me dégoûte, oui. Mais que vous n'ayez pas arrêté ça ? » Harry fronça les sourcils et soupira. « J'étais là quand Cedric a été tué. J'aurais pu arrêter ça, peut-être. Mais j'étais trop pris par ma propre douleur et ma peur que je n'ai même pas pensé à essayer de trouver ma baguette avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suppose que je ne suis pas plus dégoûté par vous que je ne le suis par moi-même. »

« Une réponse honnête. Ce furent les Londubat, ou ce qui leur est arrivé, qui m'ont finalement conduit là où j'en suis maintenant. C'est une chose de tuer ses ennemis. Même de les mutiler en quelque sorte. Mais lorsque vous avez le luxe du choix, vous devriez employer le moins cruel des deux. Et là, peut-être, commence votre première leçon de combat. Un ennemi se battant pour sa vie est plus facile à tuer qu'à désarmer. Les humains sont des créatures fragiles, il y a tellement plus de moyens pour enlever la vie que pour simplement blesser quelqu'un. En temps de guerre, nous n'avons pas le temps de jauger nos sorts de façon à n'employer qu'une petite partie de notre pouvoir pour désarmer mais ne pas tuer. Donc nous assurons notre propre survie au dépend de celle des autres. »

Rogue conjura deux tasses de thé et but une petite gorgée dans l'une, offrant l'autre à Harry. « Quand ils ont capturé les Londubat, ils ont pris leurs baguettes et les ont détruites. Il n'y avait de menace pour personne. Ils auraient pu être tués, aussi. Mais la torture qu'ils ont endurée ne servait aucun but. Bellatrix n'avait aucune raison de suspecter qu'ils savaient où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré ce que le Directeur a peut-être dit. Mais elle aimait torturer et son Maître venait juste d'être défait. Ce fut alors que j'ai vraiment su que je n'étais pas à ma place. » La voix de Rogue devint douce et il se replia sur lui-même. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre part à ça. »

Harry but son thé à petites gorgées en silence. Après quelques instants, les yeux de Rogue se relevèrent en direction d'Harry. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était plus forte que jamais. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je vous raconte ça, Mr Potter. Autant que vous détestiez l'entendre, et autant que je déteste l'admettre, votre survie est essentielle. Je ne refuserai pas à Londubat la chance de se venger comme il en a pleinement le droit. Mais je ne peux pas lui permettre d'entraver vos progrès. Alors… »

Rogue se tortilla dans son fauteuil, et pour la première fois, Harry reconnut de l'inconfort dans les gestes de l'enseignant. Rogue se redressa et dit, « Je vous demande une faveur. » Le sourire d'Harry mourut rapidement sous le regard de Rogue. « Ne le laissez pas tomber. Entraînez-vous avec lui, enseignez-lui. Recrutez même Granger si vous avez besoin, mais faites en sorte qu'il soit aussi capable que le reste d'entre vous. Convainquez-le à quel point c'est important du mieux que vous le pouvez, mais ne répétez ce qui s'est dit ici. »

« Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit prêt, Professeur. Je ne pense pas que ce sera si difficile, cependant. Il a été formidable au Département des Mystères. Je pense que vous le rendez juste nerveux. »

Rogue se pencha en avant. « Ce n'est pas assez, Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange est vraiment maléfique. Aussi malveillante qu'ait jamais été le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste pas aussi forte. » Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et but nonchalamment une gorgée de thé. « Alors que je suis juste un sale con. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Soyez prudent, Professeur. Je suis presque convaincu que vous avez le sens de l'humour. »

« Non sens ? »

Harry pouffa. Il tint compte de ce que Rogue avait dit et demanda, « Alors, c'est pour ça que vous vouliez enseigner à tout le monde ? Pour que Neville puisse se venger et que le reste puisse l'aider à continuer ? »

« Pas entièrement, mais en grande partie. »

Harry attendit de voir si Rogue allait développer, mais fut déçu. Ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir, cependant, était ce qui avait conduit Rogue à croire que sa place était aux côtés de Voldemort dans un premier temps. Il savait qu'une partie de cette décision avait à voir avec son père, mais il sentait qu'il était important de connaître le reste. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question, cependant. Cette trêve – non c'était maintenant plus qu'une trêve – peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'était pas assez développé pour aborder ce sujet.

Finalement, la conversation s'orienta vers le nouvel entraînement qu'ils allaient suivre, et Harry demanda à Rogue s'il savait quel genre de choses il leur enseignerait.

« La différence principale entre le combat réel et le duel est que le duel a des règles dictant ce qui est acceptable et juste aussi important, que les duellistes alternent leurs attaques. La théorie est la même. De plus, la plupart des sorts que je vous enseignerai sont du type de ceux que vous verriez dans un duel. Je ne vous enseignerai aucun sort de magie noire. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Mais, les Mangemorts ne sont pas vraiment justes, n'est-ce pas ? Donc nous devons savoir plus que comment se battre en duel sans attendre son tour. »

« Tout d'abord, débarrassez-vous du mot « juste » de votre vocabulaire. Légalité et illégalité sont prises en compte parfois. Peut-être même moralité et immoralité, bien que ce soit sujet à débat, mais justice est quelque chose que même un Gryffondor doit réaliser ne pas avoir sa place en dehors d'un duel. »

« Même un Gryffondor ? » Harry haussa un sourcil dans une imitation de Rogue et sut qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Rogue lui sourit.

« Oui, même un Gryffondor borné. Les règles du duel ont été à l'origine créées pour déterminer qui était le sorcier le plus puissant. Un sort à la fois jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux perde. Vous combattrez des sorciers plus puissants que vous, alors l'idée de justice en terme de duels vous laissera mort. Plus récemment, les règles du duel ont été affermies pour limiter les chances de blessure mortelle. Visiblement, c'est aussi hors de propos. Ce ne sera sûrement pas un souci pour vos opposants. »

« Alors comment est-ce que je compense mes compétences malheureusement inadéquates ? » risqua Harry d'un ton amusé.

« Trois choses. Défense astucieuse, ce qui signifie d'abord savoir quand esquiver est plus approprié qu'un contre-sort. Discrétion, ce qui est savoir quand et comment frapper avant d'être vu. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Même votre bien-aimé Gryffondor savait comment attirer un ennemi dans un piège. »

Harry rit et demanda, « Et la troisième ? »

Rogue se leva et ses mains disparurent dans ses lourdes robes. Avec le glissement du tissu sur le tissu, il sortit une ceinture accompagnée de petits sacs. Quand le Maître des Potions posa le chargement sur la table, Harry réalisa que ce qu'il pensait être des sacs étaient en fait à peu près une douzaine de bouteilles couvertes de tissu. Rangé par taille avec les plus grandes dans le dos et les plus petites de chaque côté de la boucle, les flacons étaient bouchés avec un étrange assortiment de couvercles et de bouchons. Harry se pencha pour regarde de plus près.

« Un des nombreux secrets que je porte, » dit Rogue. « Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas que je porte autant de potions sur moi. Elles vont des sédatifs aux poisons, des acides aux explosifs, et toutes sortes d'antidotes. Vous, au moins, en porterez une similaire avant la fin de l'été. Et peut-être les autres aussi. »

« Et les bouchons ? »

« De ma création pour la plupart. Elles permettent aux potions d'être utilisées de manière plus efficace. Le verre ou le métal pour ceux qui réagissent avec les bouchons en lièges, de formes et de fixations variées selon les besoins. Par exemple, » dit Rogue, prenant une des plus grandes bouteilles pour la poser sur la table. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le bouchon avait en effet une drôle de forme. C'était en fait deux bouchons joints ensemble. Le second bouchon couvrait un flacon beaucoup plus petit et arborait une boucle de métal. « On peut briser les deux séparément avant utilisation, ou simplement prendre le flacon dans une main et lancer le plus grand sur la cible. Le bouchon se brisera assez facilement. Puis… » Rogue passa son pouce à travers l'anneau de métal et retira le bouchon, laissant le flacon dans son poing fermé. « Poison. » Il indiqua la plus grosse bouteille. « Antidote. » Il tapota le flacon et replaça le bouchon.

Harry recula brusquement de la table. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur, mais juste quand je pense que vous ne pouvez pas devenir plus effrayant… »

« Oui bien, » dit Rogue en rebouclant la ceinture autour de lui. « En voici la preuve, je suppose. »

Harry rit à nouveau. Oui, Rogue avait vraiment le sens de l'humour. Imaginez.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées d'Harry et était affligé à cette idée, Rogue redevint sérieux. « Les membres de l'Ordre ne savent pas non plus que je porte cette ceinture. Ce n'est pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, mais si ma duplicité est découverte, j'ai pleinement l'intention d'utiliser jusqu'à la dernière bouteille quand je serai amené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et demanda, « Alors pourquoi nous parler de ça, monsieur ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, et Harry se sentit comme s'il avait juste ajouté du cerveau de triton en poudre dans le mauvais chaudron. « Honnêtement, Potter, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire par le passé, vous n'êtes, en vérité, pas un complet imbécile. »

Harry plissa le front. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Rogue lui disant qu'il n'est pas un imbécile le faisait se sentir plus seul, vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont l'homme avait l'intention.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a donné qu'une simple directive. Les Mangemorts sont mobilisés en force pour exécuter les innombrables plans et voir toutes sortes d'atrocités, cependant, moi, l'un de ses serviteurs les plus fidèles, n'ait qu'une seule tâche à compléter le premier jour de l'école. Et chaque instant entre maintenant et alors est censé être consacré à la préparation de cette tâche. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ce que les ordres de Rogue signifiaient. Il savait que le Maître des Potions n'exécuterait pas l'ordre de le tuer, donc il l'avait juste oublié. Mais Voldemort ne l'oublierait pas. Et quand le deuxième jour d'école arriverait et qu'Harry serait toujours vivant…

Harry se leva. « Non, » dit-il. « Je ne… »

« Ne dites pas ça, Potter. » Le ton désinvolte de Rogue avait disparu, sa voix était plate, les mots étaient aussi froide et claire que la glace, et assis devant Harry se trouvait tout ce qui chez Rogue l'avait jamais effrayé et rendu mal à l'aise. C'était l'air qui persuadait chaque étudiant de la première à la septième année que le Maître des Potions était mortel. « J'ai vu ce regard chez des Gryffondor auparavant, Potter, et je vous interdis de finir cette phrase. Sauvez-vous, et vous sauverai le monde. La seule chose qui importe est votre survie. Je serai mort à la fin de l'été. Vous serez aussi capable de survivre que je peux vous l'apprendre. »

Harry tremblait, mais ses yeux se durcirent. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire les mots pour faire sa promesse. Il trouverait un moyen de sauver Rogue. Trop de gens avaient déjà donné leur vie pour sauver la sienne. Il refusait de vendre l'âme des autres pour s'acheter un autre jour. Harry ne dit rien alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin fut un événement bruyant. Mrs Weasley partit tôt après avoir passé un bon savon à Rogue à propos du genre de choses appropriées à apprendre à ses enfants. Harry avait pensé que les jumeaux s'étaient montrés assez habiles pour apprendre des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dues, mais n'insista pas sur ce point. Il savait que Rogue devait avoir pensé la même chose, mais le Maître des Potions choisit apparemment aussi la voie la plus calme. Tonks, se reposant d'une soirée passé à faire des trucs dont il était « préférable de laisser l'Ordre se charger », se porta volontaire pour aider pour le premier jour d'entraînement. Mrs Weasley avait paru soulagée par la présence de la jeune femme, mais quand Mondingus Fletcher avait débarqué dans la pièce et fait la même offre, la rouquine lui interdit jusqu'à même donner des conseils à Rogue quand les enfants n'étaient pas là.

« Au moins, le Professeur Rogue sait ce qui est approprié de leur apprendre. Vous, au contraire, n'avez jamais eu une pensée appropriée de toute votre vie ! Et deuxièmement, je ne vous veux même pas dans la maison avec eux lorsque je ne suis pas là. » Les yeux de Ding pétillèrent alors que la femme entrait dans une colère noire. « Vous allez venir avec moi aujourd'hui, Fletcher. Je vais vous montrer comment payer vraiment ce que vous achetez. »

« Ça ressemble à un grand moment. Nous pouvons rendre visite à quelques-uns de mes amis dans l'Allée des Embrumes. » Mondingus rit et Mrs Weasley parut mortifiée alors que le sorcier couvert de saleté se levait de table et quittait la pièce.

Harry et les autres finirent leur petit-déjeuner avec optimisme. Ron spéculait sur quels sorts ils allaient apprendre pendant qu'Hermione comptait combien d'entre eux se présenteraient aux ASPICs. Ginny et Tonks discuter de la difficulté pour une femme à être acceptée en tant qu'Auror, et Neville était assis à côté d'Harry, paraissant assez terrifié.

Une fois les choses calmées, Rogue, qui avait bu son thé tranquillement, s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mr Potter. Nous devons nous occuper de vos leçons. Miss Tonks, pouvez-vous amener les autres dans le grenier et trouver une pièce convenable ? Faites leur nettoyer tout le mobilier de la pièce sans magie. » Ron grogna. Rogue baissa le regard sur le garçon et dit, « Il y aura certainement beaucoup de poussière aussi. Faites leur aussi nettoyer la pièce sans magie. »

« Oui, Professeur Rogue. » Tonks fit une révérence à Rogue, ce qui lui valut quelques rires étouffés. Avec un geste invitant les autres à la suivre, elle sortit de la cuisine. Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ron murmura, « Quel chanceux le con, » en passant devant Harry. Harry choisit la voie de la maturité et il tira simplement la langue à son ami.

Dans la bibliothèque, Rogue prit son fauteuil habituel et dit, « J'espère que vous ne prenez pas votre exclusion du nettoyage du grenier comme une sorte de faveur. »

« Bien sûr que non, monsieur, » répliqua Harry. Harry s'assit et étudia à quel point l'humeur de Rogue pouvait changer d'heure en heure. Il ne savait jamais si l'homme allait offrir un peu de gentillesse ou sortir de ses gonds pour s'assurer qu'Harry savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de spécial. « Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits en même temps, et vous ne voulez probablement pas attendre ici pendant que je les aide à bouger les meubles. » Rogue hocha la tête et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

La leçon fut plutôt une discussion autour de la théorie que de la pratique. Rogue voulait autant de détails à propos de l'épisode d'Harry l'autre jour que le g arçon pouvait fournir. A la grande frustration d'Harry, ces détails étaient peu nombreux et vagues. Il était un peu embarrassé d'admettre que son propre malheur avait couvert tout le reste. Il n'avait pas besoin que Rogue lui dise que c'était cette tristesse qui avait probablement conduit à cette situation.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que vous semblez n'avoir jamais aucune émotion ? » demanda Harry. Tandis que les mots sortaient, Harry les regrettait. La question n'avait pas été posée par curiosité, mais à ses oreilles, elle sonnait cruelle et insultante. Rogue haussa un sourcil, mais prit la question comme c'était prévu.

« Dire que je n'ai pas d'émotions serait faux. Mais oui, j'exerce un contrôle sur elles, en partie, à cause de la Marque et du lien qu'elle crée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous devez vous rappeler, cependant, que le lien que je possède est sous son contrôle à un degré beaucoup plus élevé. Mon lien n'est pas aussi fort, je crois. Et il ne permet certainement pas le genre de connexion que le vôtre. Il ne peut pas utiliser la Marque de la même manière qu'il a utilisé votre cicatrice l'an dernier, par exemple. Et je ne peux pas utiliser le mien de la même façon que vous. Il le saurait immédiatement si j'essayais ne serait-ce que de frôler son esprit. »

Harry plissa le front. « Comment peut-il dire ça de votre lien, si c'est à ce point plus faible que le mien ? »

« La Marque se comporte comme il le souhaite. Il ne se serait pas volontairement lié avec quelqu'un à moins d'avoir un contrôle total sur le mécanisme. Le lien que vous partagez avec lui était tout sauf voulu. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas prise si j'avais eu le choix. » Harry frotta sa cicatrice. « Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il peut rompre votre lien s'il le veut ? »

« Ça n'a jamais été fait, à ce que je sache. Mais j'ai toujours supposé que oui. Il serait inquiet que le lien puisse être utilisé contre lui de quelque manière que ce soit et aurait pallié à cette éventualité. Il a survécu si longtemps en ayant toujours un plan de secours. »

Harry considéra ces propos. S'il y avait un moyen de libérer Rogue, la connaissance devrait être quelque part dans l'esprit de Voldemort, et probablement nulle part ailleurs. Voldemort n'aurait pas partagé cette information avec personne. Il leva les yeux d'un air coupable quand Rogue dit, « Pourquoi êtes-vous si concerné par la façon dont fonctionne mon lien, Potter ? »

Ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ un mensonge quand Harry dit, « C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma cicatrice que je connaisse. Si ça fonctionne de la même manière, alors le plus j'en sais sur la Marque, le plus j'en sais à propos de ce à quoi j'ai à faire. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'être aspiré dans l'esprit de Vol… » Harry remarqua le léger recul de Rogue et s'interrompit. « L'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Alors vous devez apprendre à mieux contrôler votre esprit. Vous faites des progrès pour résister à la Légilimencie normale, mais quand vos émotions prennent le dessus, vous lui laissez libre accès à votre esprit. »

« Mais mes barrières étaient en place tout le temps, » dit Harry. « Jusqu'à ce que je – laisse mon corps ou peu importe ce que c'est – je pouvais sentir mes barrières en place. Elles n'étaient probablement pas aussi solides qu'elles auraient pu l'être, mais c'était plus comme si je glissais à travers. Ou tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur des barrières. De plus, par la suite les barrières étaient toujours intactes, et je sais que je ne les ai pas remises entre le moment où j'ai perdu connaissance et celui où je me suis réveillé. »

Rogue se leva et marcha jusqu'à une bibliothèque. « Et pas de doute que les barrières du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont significativement plus fortes que les vôtres, pourtant vous continuez à glisser à travers les siennes. Ces barrières devraient aider contre tout sondage, mais vous êtes affecté par quelque chose de plus subtil. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer hier, les émotions fortes, surtout les émotions fortes négatives, semblent le provoquer au niveau subconscient. Plutôt que de glisser à travers vos barrières, ce serait mieux de glisser par-dessous. »

Cela n'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'Harry de se demander pourquoi les barrières de Voldemort, qu'il maintenait certainement, ne gardaient pas Harry en dehors de son esprit. « Mais ça signifie qu'il peut entrer dans mon esprit, non ? »

« En théorie, oui. » Harry se sentit soudain malade à la réponse de Rogue. « Cependant, il semble que ça n'arrive pas. Les visions qu'il vous envoyait l'an dernier étaient déjà terminées avant que vous ne puissiez bloquer efficacement votre esprit. A en juger par votre description de la douleur impliquée, je dirais qu'il a attaqué votre esprit et réussi à passer vos barrières. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Mais il ne semble pas savoir que je suis dans son esprit quand je le fais accidentellement. Je ne saurais pas s'il était là s'il faisait la même chose, pas vrai ? »

« Non, vous ne le sauriez pas. Mais le fait que je sois toujours vivant implique qu'il ne l'a pas fait. » Harry détourna les yeux de Rogue, paniqué. Rogue rit. « Le Directeur et moi avons déjà discuté de la possibilité, et nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits que le risque soit quasiment inexistant. Vous ne pouvez pas passer les deux prochains mois à regarder le sol, Potter. »

« Mais je ne veux pas… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Harry. » Harry rencontra le regard de Rogue à nouveau. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est probablement inconscient de la possibilité. Et même s'il en était conscient, il ne s'en servirait pas. Il ne laisserait jamais sa forme physique si peu protégée. En effet, le Directeur croit qu'il serait incapable de le faire. Son esprit et son âme sont liés à son corps autrement que chez les humains. Ce n'est, comme vous le savez, pas son premier corps. Il ne serait sans doute pas capable de le quitter à cause des sorts qui le gardent en place. »

« Et Dumbledore et vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne peut pas ? »

« Aussi sûrs que nous pouvons l'être, oui. Suffisamment pour que je sois assis ici en face de vous. »

Cela devrait suffire.

* * *

Après la leçon d'Occlumencie, qui s'était plus orientée sur la façon dont Harry devait s'y prendre pour garder ses sentiments sous contrôle, les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au grenier. Tonks avait pris les choses en main et montré peu de pitié, apparemment, vu qu'ils trouvèrent les amis d'Harry dans la grande salle au fond du couloir. Un labyrinthe délavé sur les murs et planchers nus montraient où se trouvaient les vieux meubles. Il n'y avait plus un grain de poussière, à part la fine couche sur les robes d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville. Ils étaient tous les quatre en sueur et haletaient lourdement, laissant deviner à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas fini beaucoup plus tôt qu'Harry et Rogue.

« Bien, » dit Rogue. « Je vois que vous avez tous eu une chance de vous reposer. Excellent. Levez-vous s'il vous plaît. » Et avec cette introduction, Rogue entraîna les cinq étudiants dans une série de sorts et contre-sorts. Chacun d'entre eux fit équipe, à tour de rôle, avec Rogue et Tonks. Harry était sûr que les ASPICs ne pouvaient pas être plus épuisants que ce par quoi ils venaient de passer.

Finalement, après trois heures sans aucune pause, Tonks et Rogue paraissaient aussi reposés qu'au petit-déjeuner. Harry ne savait pas s'il serait capable de bouger jusqu'au dîner, et Ron était étendu sous la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Sa poitrine bougeait, Harry était donc sûr que le garçon était toujours vivant.

« Ce n'était pas drôle, » dit Neville après que l'Auror et leur instructeur soient partis. Ginny répondit avec un grognement.

* * *

_A suivre_

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! En attendant, laissez-moi votre avis sur le chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises. J'ai bien avancé sur la traduction et je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je publie ce chapitre en avance. Mais si vous préférez une publication à un rythme fixe, selon les possibilités, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Je remercie bien sûr stormstrooper2, sharon070198 et Zeugma pour leurs reviews. Je sais que je ne vous réponds plus personnellement mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je préfère le consacrer à la traduction. En tout cas, elles me font toujours bien plaisir !

A sharon070198 qui me posait la question (et à toutes celles qui doivent aussi se la poser), je ne sais pas exactement quand il y aura un rapprochement un peu plus poussé entre les deux, car je traduis et découvre cette histoire au fur et à mesure, comme vous. J'avais décidé de la traduire pour moi et je m'étais dit que ce serait bien de la faire partager à tout le monde, vu que j'aime moi aussi lire d'autres traductions. Je sais juste que c'est un rapprochement assez lent car l'auteur a vraiment voulu garder les personnages au plus proche de ce qu'ils étaient à la fin du tome 5, et je sais aussi qu'ils finiront par être ensemble nos tourtereaux, ne vous en faites pas !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Après un déjeuner ponctué de halètements dus à des muscles douloureux, Harry poussa Hermione dans le salon. Les choses entre eux avaient été tendues pendant des jours, et bien qu'il fût toujours inquiet de la curiosité de la fille, il savait aussi qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait une théorie sur laquelle seule Hermione pouvait l'aider.

« Des devoirs supplémentaires ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit en retour et s'assit. « Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose. » Son accentuation satisfaite sur les mots « savais » et « quelque chose » agaça Harry.

« Je mijote toujours quelque chose. Tu n'as pas lu _La Gazette du sorcier _? » Hermione éclata de rire, et Harry continua à parler, espérant qu'elle ne l'interromprait pas avec un de ses incessants commentaires de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. « Peu importe, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Oui, eh bien… » dit Hermione. _Bien sûr que tu as besoin de mon aide. Je te l'avais dit. _Harry compléta la réprimande informulée. Il lui accorda le crédit de ne pas l'avoir dit, cependant.

« Je parlais à Rogue de la Marque des Ténèbres et de ma cicatrice tout à l'heure, et je pense qu'elles se ressemblent peut-être plus qu'il ne le réalise. Ou Voldemort. » Tout dans la posture d'Hermione qui avait été suffisante s'estompa alors qu'elle entrait en mode « études ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Non, attends. » Hermione bondit et amena Harry à sa chambre où elle prépara une pile de parchemins et une rangée de plumes.

« Tu prends des notes ? » rit Harry. Maintenant, Ron et les autres avaient deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose et les avait rejoints.

« Harry, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des livres écrits sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Autant qu'on le sache, c'est un sort complètement unique et lui seul sait comment le créer. Et puisque tu es la première personne à avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort comme celui-là, les quelques livres qui traitent de ce sujet ne sont que de la spéculation. Personne ne peut vous étudier, toi ou ta cicatrice. »

« Il y a eu des livres écrits sur ma cicatrice ? »

« Quelques-uns. Aucun écrit par des sorciers vraiment importants. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore voulait que quelqu'un en sache trop puisqu'il savait que Voldemort reviendrait. Certains des meilleurs sorciers sont loyal soit à lui, soit à Voldemort. Et aucun de _ses_ partisans n'écriront de livres sur le sujet. Et donc aucun de ces livres ne seront très utiles. »

« Tu les as tous lus ? » demanda Neville.

Hermione parut insultée par la question. « Bien sûr. »

« Maintenant Harry, dis-moi _tout_. » Harry savait de par son ton que l'après-midi allait être long.

Au moment où ils furent appelés pour le dîner, Hermione avait enregistré tout ce que Rogue avait dit à Harry à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres ainsi que ce qu'Harry avait expérimenté avec sa propre cicatrice. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, Ron demanda, « Hermione ? Que vas-tu faire exactement avec ce roman que tu viens d'écrire ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais Harry a un plan, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Attends une minute. Tu as passé des heures à demander chaque petit détail auquel tu as pensé, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ? »

Hermione roula des yeux au rouquin. « Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance, non ? Tu ne peux jamais dire quelle petite parcelle d'information sera utile, donc il valait mieux que je sache tout. Nous verrons quoi faire à propos de ça après le dîner. »

Tout le monde se calma en entrant dans la cuisine. Le silence soudain fut accueilli par un regard suspicieux de Mrs Weasley.

Après dîner, Rogue descendit dans la cuisine et laissa un Harry inquiet dans son sillage alors qu'Hermione entrait dans le salon. Plus tard, Hermione émergea de la pièce derrière le professeur à l'air mauvais.

« J'espère que vous comprenez, Miss Granger, que ni moi, ni le professeur Dumbledore ne tolérerons de désobéissance dans cette affaire. »

« Bien sûr, Professeur, » dit Hermione de la voix qu'Harry reconnut comme la plus innocente. Harry était toujours inquiet.

* * *

Rogue retourna dans sa chambre en silence. La fille n'avait pas menti, pas vraiment. Mais elle ne disait pas entièrement la vérité. Le Maître des Potions grogna en claquant sa porte. Il savait que les étudiants dessous entendraient le bruit et prit un moment de plaisir à imaginer leurs grimaces. Potter complotait encore, et cette fois le garçon allait essayer de sauver le dernier homme sur Terre dont il devrait se soucier.

« Stupide gosse, » dit-il calmement en mettant plusieurs chaudrons sur le feu. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et rien n'était aussi relaxant qu'une bonne session de brassage de potion. « Il essaye de sauver le monde sorcier par sorcier, et il va se faire tuer. » La dernière tournure des événements avait inquiété Rogue sur le fait qu'il avait fait une erreur en acceptant ces nouvelles leçons de combat. Pour cela, il aurait mieux valu que Rogue haïsse simplement le garçon comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le garçon avait été si facilement aveuglé par sa haine de l'autre homme dans le passé qu'il n'aurait jamais réalisé le danger qu'encourait réellement Rogue si Rogue avait voulu le garder secret.

Mais Rogue n'avait pas voulu le garder secret. Pas entièrement. Sa solitude était autant une nécessité qu'une préférence, et il était si sacrément aisé de parler au garçon parfois. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le monde sorcier vacille entre le culte du héros et la peur que le garçon soit impliqué. C'était dur de ne pas l'aimer. Mais on pouvait dire la même chose du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit transformé en cette chose inhumaine qu'il est maintenant.

« Stupide gosse, » dit-il encore, puis se corrigea calmement. « Ce n'est plus un enfant, cependant. » En effet, le garçon grandissait. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il montrait maintenant une certaine retenue quand ses amis en avaient l'idée. Son courage sans cervelle et sa loyauté avait fait passer bon nombre de nuits blanches à Dumbledore. C'était bon de voir qu'il se rendait finalement compte que d'autres étaient plus aptes pour certaines tâches.

Mais c'est là que résidait le problème. Il y avait une tâche qu'Harry, et seulement Harry, pouvait réussir. Le garçon avait-il jamais pensé sérieusement à ce qui se passerait après avoir affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Autant que Rogue en sache, non. Il avait entendu de Minerva qu'Harry avait l'espoir de devenir Auror, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Ou était-ce la première réponse à la question qu'il savait qu'Ombrage, cette imbécile, trouverait perturbante ? Rogue n'en avait aucune idée.

Tout de même, Harry ferait un Auror décent s'il survivait à sa Némésis. Les mages noirs retourneraient leurs vestes plutôt que d'affronter celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, son futur d'Auror dépendait de sa capacité à faire mieux en Potions que Rogue ne le croyait possible. Il devrait peut-être ajouter ça au programme. Severus avait atteint des résultats miraculeux dans le passé, et fourrer une certaine maîtrise des Potions dans le crâne affreusement épais d'Harry serait une sacrée réussite.

Ce devrait être juste Harry, cependant. Les autres gosses étaient toujours à peine tolérables lorsque leur instructeur les avaient fait travailler trop dur pour pouvoir encore parler. Plus qu'une heure ou deux par jour avec eux tous lui feraient presque attendre le début du semestre et une mort lente entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec impatience. Rogue sourit cruellement à sa petite insulte privée, puis blêmit. Harry Potter avait réussi à devenir la compagnie la moins insupportable que ce manoir abandonné avait à offrir. Que Merlin leur apporte son aide. Par ailleurs, enseigner au jeune homme ferait traîner l'été. Et pour dire la vérité, Severus Rogue n'était pas particulièrement pressé de mourir.

* * *

Le groupe entra dans la chambre d'Harry et regarda Hermione avec un air expectatif.

« Il m'a demandé si je t'aidais pour quelque chose de dangereux. Je lui ai dit que tu ne m'avais demandé d'aide pour rien du tout. Je pense qu'il a usé de la Légilimencie sur moi. Je suppose que ça tombait bien que le dîner ait eu lieu un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui et que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de me dire ce que tu voulais. Mais il est définitivement au courant qu'il se trame quelque chose. »

« En parlant de ça, » dit Ginny, « qu'est-ce qui se trame ? »

« J'ai pensé que si Voldemort pouvait contrôler le lien qu'il a avec les Mangemorts, alors peut-être que je pourrais apprendre comment il fait. »

« Comme lire dans son esprit ? » demanda Neville.

« Non. » Harry frissonna. « Je doute pouvoir faire ça sans qu'il sache que je suis là. Maintenant je pense que c'est plus comme si je regardais à travers une fenêtre. Je ne sais même pas si je peux aller si loin dans son esprit. Et je ne pense pas le vouloir de toute façon. » Des hochements de tête accueillirent ses dernières paroles.

« Si rien n'a été écrit sur la Marque des Ténèbres, comment peux-tu apprendre quoi que ce soit là-dessus ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh bien, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais dans sa tête quand il a marqué Drago. Je n'ai absolument rien découvert, cependant. » Harry rougit.

« Si c'était si douloureux, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il a probablement rendu ça encore plus douloureux juste pour les faire crier. » Ginny se pencha pour toucher son bras.

Harry acquiesça. « Je suppose. Et c'est vraiment le premier problème que nous devons résoudre. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toujours la douleur de ses victimes ? Je suis dans sa tête, pas dans les leurs. »

« Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui peut la ressentir lui aussi ? » demanda Neville.

« Je parie qu'il le peut, » dit Hermione avant qu'Harry puisse répondre. « Ça n'a pas de sens sinon, non ? J'y ai réfléchi l'année dernière quand les visions d'Harry étaient si mauvaises. Harry, si tu étais connecté aux Mangemorts de quelque manière que ce soit, à travers ta cicatrice ou leur Marque, tu le sentirais à chaque fois qu'il manipule la Marque, comme quand il les appelle à lui. Mais non. Je pense qu'il peut ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent à travers la Marque. »

« Pourquoi bordel voudrait-il faire ça ? C'est horrible. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre de ça. » Hermione mâchouilla une mèche de cheveux. « Mais il peut y avoir tout un tas de raisons. Peut-être est-ce juste pour plus de contrôle. Peut-être qu'il aime ça. Peut-être que ça ne gêne pas. » Harry devint blême. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il était normal. Mais le fait est que je pense qu'Harry ressent ça à travers Voldemort, donc Voldemort doit aussi le ressentir. »

« Si c'est vrai, » dit Harry, ne voulant pas encore prendre les présomptions d'Hermione pour des faits, « alors je ne peux pas passer par un autre marquage sans tous les expérimenter. Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je sois capable de prêter attention à ce qu'il fait. »

Neville se redressa. « Tu peux peut-être bloquer la douleur. » Le garçon se renfonça dans son fauteuil et parut soudain mal à l'aise. Harry était curieux de savoir ce que son ami avait à l'esprit, mais décida de ne pas poursuivre. Il remarqua que Ron avait ouvert et refermé la bouche, pensant apparemment la même chose qu'Harry. Il y avait une partie de la vie de Neville qu'aucun des deux garçons ne pousserait pour qu'il en parle, et ils étaient toujours inquiets de le faire non intentionnellement.

Hermione, cependant, avait d'autres projets. « C'est possible ? Ce n'est pas une douleur réelle qu'Harry ressent. »

« Ils ont donné quelque chose à mes parents. » La voix de Neville s'estompa et il fixa la table vide près de lui. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée, Neville. Si tu ne veux pas en parler… » Hermione détourna les yeux et attrapa un morceau de parchemin. « Il y a plein d'autres questions de toute façon. »

« Non, c'est bon, » dit Neville. « Ça n'arrive pas très souvent, mais mes parents avaient des flashbacks de quand… Eh bien, des flashbacks. Mon père plus que ma mère. La potion contre la douleur normalement utilisée ne fonctionnait pas vu que c'était juste un souvenir de la douleur. Son corps allait bien. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, mais je peux peut-être découvrir comment ça s'appelle. »

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, » dit Ron. « Mais qu'avais-tu à l'esprit, Harry ? »

« Rogue a dit que Voldemort pouvait probablement rompre le lien entre lui et ses Mangemorts. Et si j'apprenais comment le faire ? Et même si je ne peux pas, qui sait ce que je pourrais réussir à faire. Mais je ne saurais rien à moins de comprendre comment il fait ça. »

Hermione mordilla le bout de sa plume. « Si tu pouvais rompre tous les liens, je me demande combien ne retourneraient pas à lui. Peut-être que le Professeur Rogue n'est pas le seul sorcier qui a changé d'opinion. Et si tu pouvais le faire pour tous en même temps, nous pourrions attaquer Voldemort et il serait incapable d'appeler de l'aide. »

« Tu veux dire que l'Ordre pourrait l'attaquer, » dit Harry.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Ne revenons pas là-dessus Harry. Bien, l'Ordre pourrait l'attaquer. »

Harry laissa passer la dispute. Il était à cours de temps. « Il faut que nous comprenions tout ça avant la fin de l'été. »

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous échapper beaucoup d'ici, non ? Pourquoi si vite ? » demanda Ginny.

« Si Drago a pris la Marque, d'autres Serpentard l'ont probablement aussi. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore va laisser Drago revenir à Poudlard, mais je veux en savoir le plus possible avant que nous ne retournions à l'école. » Harry ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à quoi que ce soit concernant le marquage de Drago. Il avait toujours présumé que son camarade le ferait. Mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis connaissent son vrai plan maintenant. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il voulait aider Rogue. Ron eut une étrange expression mais ne dit rien. Ses amis, naturellement, le prirent aux mots.

* * *

Harry passa un mauvais moment à se rappeler pourquoi il voulait sauver la vie de Rogue.

« Quel était exactement le but de cette petite manœuvre, Mr Potter ? » demanda Rogue.

« Je, euh… » Harry se leva avec hésitation alors que les cordes magiques de Rogue tombaient de ses bras et ses jambes. « Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quel sort c'était, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je me retire de votre chemin. » Harry leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Ron pris entre un fou rire et un regard mauvais en direction de Rogue.

« Et pourquoi votre théorie n'a-t-elle pas fonctionné ? » demanda Rogue.

« Vous avez lancé un deuxième sort plus vite que je le pensais. »

« Mr Londubat, que manque Mr Potter ici ? »

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent et sa baguette trembla légèrement. « Vous n'avez en réalité jeté qu'un seul sort, Professeur. Le premier a échoué. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Oh. »

« Je n'ai pas échoué, Mr Londubat. » Le garçon devint blême et Rogue se retourna vers Harry. « Le premier sort n'en était pas un du tout. Ce n'était que du charabia. J'ai anticipé votre réaction et me suis préparé à vous ligoter après que vous auriez esquivé. »

Harry rougit. Au cours de la dernière heure, Rogue avait prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute que la survie d'Harry n'avait été presque entièrement qu'une question de chance.

« Notez, » dit Rogue au groupe, « que ce piège en particulier ne fonctionnera pas contre un Mangemort ayant un minimum d'entraînement. Peu importe le sort que vous connaissez, ils le connaîtront aussi. Et ils sont assez habitués à la ruse. Ils utiliseront, cependant, le stratagème contre vous, comptant sur vos compétences très limitées pour réussir. A ce titre, je vous ai préparé à tous une mission. » Il fit un geste en direction de la porte et plusieurs piles de parchemins apparurent. Les étudiants grognèrent, même Hermione.

« Listez tous les sorts que, selon votre avis, vous êtes susceptibles de rencontrer lors d'un combat. Cela inclut sortilèges, charmes et métamorphoses. La plupart sont parfaitement légaux. Les quelques dernières pages, cependant, font la liste de divers sorts interdits pour une raison ou une autre. Vous ne tenterez aucun des sorts de cette liste, légal ou illégal. Est-ce bien clair ? » Il attendit que tout le monde admette la règle avant de continuer. « Début de semaine prochaine, vous serez testés sur vos connaissances de cette liste. N'importe quel membre de l'Ordre présent vous criera un sort. Ils ne seront pas lancés mais vous y réagirez comme si votre vie en dépendait. Si le sort est bon, soit vous esquiverez cette attaque simulée soit vous y répondrez, par des mots seulement – pas de baguettes – avec le contre-sort approprié. Si ce n'est pas un sort de la liste, vous n'y répondrez en aucune façon. »

« Et si nous nous trompons, Professeur ? » parla Ginny.

« Alors vous écrirez cinquante centimètres sur l'utilisation du sort en question. »

La main d'Hermione se leva. Penaude, elle la baissa et demanda, « Et s'il s'agit d'un sort imaginaire ? Si nous réagissons à ce que fait quelqu'un, comment peut-on écrire sur ce pour quoi il est utilisé ? »

« Vous devrez développer une bonne imagination, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron se pencha vers la jeune fille. « T'aurais dû rester en Divination. Harry et moi sommes des experts en réponses imaginaires, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Ron se calma rapidement à la vue du rictus de Rogue. Harry sourit, cependant, comme il avait appris à reconnaître ce rictus particulier comme un signe d'amusement. Le moment ne dura pas, toutefois.

« Pour les sorts de défense, » dit Rogue. Avec un économique mouvement de baguette, Rogue fit apparaître un bouclier translucide qui flotta devant lui pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. « Ce sort vous protégera contre plusieurs types de sorts explosifs. »

Harry réussit le bouclier avec seulement une petite difficulté. Hermione, bien sûr, y arriva légèrement avant lui. Une fois que les deux l'eurent réussi, Rogue leur dit qu'il devait s'occuper de quelque chose et reviendrait rapidement. Harry regarda le Maître des Potions partir, pas sûr que l'homme ne les avait pas quittés pour donner une chance à Harry et Hermione d'apporter au moins un peu d'aide à Neville. Hermione prit Neville à part et Harry travailla avec Ron et Ginny. Ron eut besoin d'un peu d'entraînement, et Harry fut impressionné par la concentration dont son ami faisait preuve. En temps normal, Ron passait un moment difficile à fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour les sorts. Après dix minutes, c'était Ginny qui avait encore des difficultés.

« Ce n'est pas surprenant, » dit Neville à la jeune fille contrariée. « Tu as une année de moins que nous. Tu y arriveras. Regarde-moi encore une fois. » Avec un regard d'intense concentration, Neville invoqua un bouclier. Il dura presque aussi longtemps que celui de Rogue avant de vaciller et de finalement disparaître.

« Concentre-toi sur un point à quelques mètres devant toi, et imagine le bouclier apparaître là, » dit Neville.

Alors qu'Harry regardait son ami aider Ginny, Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude. « Nous devrions demander à Neville d'aider Ginny. Il y arrivera peut-être mieux s'il se concentre pour l'apprendre afin d'aider Ginny. »

« Ça vaut le coup, » dit Harry. C'était une autre promesse faite à Rogue qu'il avait l'intention de tenir. Si Neville ne vengeait jamais ses parents, ce ne serait pas parce qu'Harry avait abandonné avec lui.

Rogue revint rapidement et commença immédiatement à tester la maîtrise de leurs boucliers en leur jetant des sorts. Tous sauf Ginny réussirent à détourner au moins quelques attaques de leur instructeur, et Harry fut pris de fierté quand il remarqua qu'il en avait bloqué plus qu'il n'en avait laissé passé.

Finalement, Ginny sembla prête à commencer à repousser les sorts de Rogue. Rogue ne donna aucune indication qui laissait penser qu'il avait remarqué ou se souciait de la frustration de la jeune fille, mais ordonna une pause dans leur entraînement pratique. Harry osa considérer que l'homme la ménageait.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner, » dit Rogue en se tournant pour partir. « Je suis sûr, Miss Weasley, que vous surmonterez votre ascendance et maîtriserez le sort de bouclier avant notre session de demain. » Autant pour Ginny d'avoir été épargnée. « Et Mr Potter, vous me rejoindrez dans ma chambre dans une heure. »

* * *

Severus déposa un vieux chaudron sur une table à l'opposé de son espace de travail, laissant autant d'espace entre son travail délicat et le garçon que la chambre lui permettait. Harry était parvenu à maîtriser le bouclier avec assez peu de difficultés. Il savait que le garçon avait le don de ses parents pour la magie. Et ses victoires sur la propre maison de Rogue au Quidditch étaient une preuve suffisante du fait qu'il ne manquait pas de coordination. Peu de sorciers avaient jamais montré le genre de finesse dont fait preuve un Maître des Potions, mais Harry était à peine compétent au mieux. Il devait faire mieux.

Un coup hésitant sur la porte annonça la présence du garçon. Rogue lui expliqua rapidement qu'il recevrait des cours de potions tous les après-midi. Il pouvait dire que le garçon avait des questions et certaines auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, alors il montra rapidement à Harry où il travaillerait et lui donna son premier exercice : une potion tout à fait simple qu'il savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais réussi à brasser avec succès.

En quelques minutes, Rogue avait presque arraché le couteau des mains d'Harry. _Au moins, je peux être sûr qu'Harry lui-même m'exaspère cette fois, pas son père._ « Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire, Potter ? »

« Vous avez dit de couper les peaux, » dit Harry. Rogue pouvait dire que son élève était honnêtement perplexe et n'essayait pas délibérément de le mettre en colère.

« Non, » dit Rogue. Harry paraissait confus, puis il attrapa rapidement ses instructions. « J'ai dit de les couper en morceaux fins et réguliers. Je n'ai pas dit de les tailler comme si vous souffriez d'une sorte de crise. »

Harry soupira. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé monsieur. » Le garçon prit plusieurs peaux de lézards de plus dans la boîte pour les trancher avec raideur. Rogue s'appuya contre le mur et l'observa quelques instants.

« Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne pas suivre mes directives, puis à devenir hargneux quand je mets en avant vos erreurs ? » demanda Rogue. Harry continua son travail sur les peaux, sa posture criant l'indifférence. Après quelques minutes de silence, Rogue insista. « Avez-vous l'intention de me répondre ? »

Harry ne leva pas les yeux. « Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez que je réponde à ça. C'est difficile de savoir quelles parties de vos instructions sont là pour que la potion soit bonne et lesquelles sont là pour que vous puissiez retirer des points quand on ne les suit pas. »

« Chaque instruction que je donne est donnée pour une raison. Cependant, je ne retire pas de points pour être affalé ou remuer la potion incorrectement si le brassage est correctement effectué. » Pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de se justifier à Harry, il ne le savait pas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma rapidement. Il n'avait pas lâché des yeux la planche à découper.

« Vous alliez dire quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Faites-moi rire. »

Harry posa son couteau et leva les yeux sur Rogue. « J'allais dire que vous n'enlevez jamais de points aux Serpentard quand ils ne coupent pas leurs ingrédients de la bonne manière. Donc comme je l'ai dit, c'est dur de savoir parfois. »

« Continuez votre découpe. » Rogue contrôla ses traits alors qu'il regardait le garçon sourire presque imperceptiblement. Pas de doute qu'il pensait avoir remporté une victoire. Cela inquiétait le professeur de voir qu'ils retombaient dans leurs vieilles habitudes. Harry travaillait en silence tandis que Rogue réfléchissait à cette routine familière. Cela avait commencé en classe de Potions, donc c'était logique que les vestiges persistent autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant plutôt que de flotter dans une Pensine ou de creuser des failles dans les boucliers. Harry faisait son travail sérieusement maintenant, toutefois. Il rassembla plusieurs longues tranches uniformes et commença à les couper en fins morceaux. La manière dont il tenait son couteau était inhabituelle, similaire à celle dont il tenait sa baguette. Ses doigts minces s'enroulaient autour du manche et guidaient la lame, mais c'était son bras qui fournissait la puissance. Rogue observa les tendons dans l'avant-bras d'Harry se contracter et se détendre et, pendant un bref moment, reconnut la grâce qu'il admirait secrètement dans la façon d'Harry de jouer au Quidditch.

Severus s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea vers sa propre zone de travail. Mettant un chaudron sur le feu, Rogue adoucit sa voix et parla. « Savez-vous pourquoi c'est important ? La taille et l'uniformité de la peau, je veux dire. » Il fit confiance à Harry pour reconnaître le ton et ne pas se méprendre sur la question en la considérant comme un défi ou un commentaire sarcastique.

« Non, je ne sais pas, » dit Harry. Il y avait un soupçon de quelque chose dans sa voix. Déception ? Inquiétude ? Peu importe ce que c'était, la réponse gêna Rogue. Etait-ce possible qu'Harry ne sache vraiment pas ? Il y a un mois, il aurait lancé un sort au garçon pour être un idiot et l'aurait laissé tomber. Mais il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller à ce jeu plus longtemps. Toutes les choses basiques qu'Harry ne connaissait pas en potions indiquaient un échec de la part de son enseignant. Et comme il l'avait dit à Mr Londubat, Severus n'échouait pas.

Harry avait remué les peaux découpées dans le chaudron quand Rogue revint à sa table et enleva le chaudron du feu. « Laissez ça pour l'instant, Harry. » Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et Rogue put le sentir se tendre. Il attendait d'être réprimandé. Au lieu d'admonester Harry, Rogue passa la main devant son étudiant et ramassa les premières peaux d'Harry. « Les peaux contiennent plusieurs protéines. L'une d'entre elles réagit avec la salive de dragon pour en neutraliser le poison. Ça rend la potion consommable. Les autres accélèrent la réaction primaire. Quand les morceaux ne sont pas uniformes, la réaction n'a pas lieu de la même manière, et le poison reste dangereux. De la même façon, quand les morceaux sont trop grands, l'effet catalyseur des peaux agit avant que les agents neutralisants n'aient le temps de sortir des plus gros morceaux et là encore, la potion garde le poison. »

« Oh. » Harry plongea la main dans les mains en coupe de Rogue et souleva plusieurs morceaux. « Ça a du sens. »

« Maintenant, donnez-moi un peu de ce lichen septentrional. »

* * *

_A suivre_

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Une review s'il vous plait ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Au programme, une discussion entre Harry et Rogue et des progrès dans ses recherches pour sauver Rogue. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

J'en profite pour répondre aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews.

**stormstrooper2 : **Harry est en effet très déterminé à sauver Rogue même sans l'aide de ses amis. Heureusement pour lui, il pourra compter sur eux ! Concernant le souvenir du marquage de Drago, je ne pense pas que mettre ce souvenir dans une Pensine pourra l'aider, car le souvenir ne peut que montrer ce qu'il a vu à ce moment-là et il n'a rien vu, trop aveuglé par la douleur. Mais ce n'est que mon avis... Le regard de Rogue sur Harry est en train de changer en effet, mais le regard d'Harry sur Rogue change aussi. Ce sont ces changements qui sont très intéressants dans cette histoire, je n'ai personnellement jamais lu de fictions comme celle-ci. En tout cas, continue à me donner ton avis, j'aime beaucoup lire tes opinions et tes présomptions sur la suite de l'histoire !

**Zeugma :** Merci de continuer à me lire et de me laisser une review pour m'encourager à continuer. A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La vie d'Harry entra rapidement dans une routine au Square Grimmaurd. Dans son esprit, il avait séparé ses journées entre Voldemort, l'école et Rogue. Les matinées étaient dédiées à la défaite de Voldemort, et les après-midis étaient dépensés, comme Ron l'appelait, aux Potions de rattrapage. Les soirées étaient pour Rogue, bien que ni le Maître des Potions, ni ses amis ne le sachent. Ils auraient orienté leurs études d'après le dîner sur Voldemort Harry se concentrait sur un point bien précis. Oui, il y avait une chance pour que s'ils découvraient le secret de la Marque, Harry puisse l'utiliser pour affaiblir Voldemort. Mais ce n'était jamais sur cela qu'Harry rassemblait son attention.

Jusqu'ici, il avait peu pensé au combat contre Voldemort. Il savait que ça arriverait, à la longue la prophétie le garantissait. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait son rôle. Etait-ce quelque chose que lui seul pouvait faire ? Ou était-ce simplement qu'il serait au bon endroit au bon moment pour faire ce que n'importe qui, dans la même situation, ferait ? La prophétie n'avait pas vraiment été explicite.

* * *

Une semaine après sa première leçon de Potions, Harry se fit la réflexion que les cours se passaient bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il eut même du mal à se rappeler pourquoi le cours était autant un problème pour lui dans le passé.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ça l'an dernier, » dit Harry. Il était en train de mettre en bouteille les restes de sa potion de repousse des cheveux. Sa première tentative, une des premières potions de l'année, avait envoyé Harry et Ron à l'infirmerie pour une dose urgente de crème capillaire de Benny Birtleberry. Cet essai, en revanche, avait contenu ses effets à la tête d'Harry et limité la pousse à seulement une dizaine de centimètres. A la grande consternation d'Harry, ses mèches plus longues se montraient toujours aussi indisciplinées mais un peu plus gênantes que son ancien style, alors un rapide sort lui rendit son ancienne apparence.

« Eh bien, » dit Rogue. « J'imagine que c'est plus facile de vous concentrer sans Granger et Weasley autour de vous. »

« Je suppose, » dit Harry. « Et c'est mieux de ne plus avoir Malefoy autour de moi pour me distraire non plus. »

« Un faible pour les blonds ? » Rogue haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Diable que non, » dit Harry. Une semaine plus tôt, cela aurait fait rougir Harry, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à ce genre de questions. En vérité, il appréciait pouvoir parler de choses comme ça sans s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pourraient dire. Il suspectait secrètement Rogue d'aimer ça aussi mais de le cacher derrière l'excuse d'essayer d'embarrasser Harry.

« De toute façon, même si j'aimais les blonds, il n'est pas mon type. Si je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un qui passe des heures à s'habiller et se coiffer, je pourrais juste sortir avec une fille. » Harry mit la bouteille dans une boîte contenant un nombre surprenant de potions réussies. Un pli barra son front quand il se retourna. « Professeur, à quel point les recrues de Voldemort savent-elles comment il est avant de prendre la Marque ? »

Rogue leva les yeux de son propre travail. « Dans quel sens ? Ils savent tous clairement ce qu'il veut accomplir. »

« Je veux dire… » Le regard d'Harry erra sans but autour de la pièce. « Eh bien, j'ai lu quelques trucs sur ce qu'il a fait avant que je ne sois né. La plupart parlent de lui comme utilisant la magie noire et étant responsable de beaucoup de morts, mais ce n'est pas très précis. »

« Vous parlez des choses que vous l'avez vu et senti faire. »

« Ouais, je suppose. Savent-ils à quel point il aime torturer des personnes innocentes ? Savent-ils ce qu'ils devront faire pour lui ? »

« A un certain degré, oui. Certains en savent plus que d'autres, cela dépend de la manière dont ils se sont présentés à lui en premier lieu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et commença à nettoyer sa paillasse.

« Drago sait. » Harry détecta un ton de regret immanquable dans la voix de Rogue. « Il sait ce qu'on va lui demander de faire. Il sait de quel genre d'horreurs il sera le témoin. Son père en a fait une bonne copie de lui-même, Harry. Drago sait ce qu'il fait, et il voulait la Marque. »

« Je pensais que vous ne saviez pas qu'il allait être marqué. »

« Je ne savais pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Mais je suis un Legilimens, Harry. Je peux vous dire aujourd'hui quels étudiants, Serpentard ou autres, accepterait la Marque si elle leur était offerte. Et je sais quels étudiants savent vraiment ce que ça signifie. »

« Comment peuvent-ils savoir et toujours vouloir prendre part à ça ? »

« Ces enfants ont été élevés dans l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, c'était un leader charismatique avec des idées qui auraient pu changer le monde des sorciers, et toutes n'étaient pas mauvaises. Mais la magie noire corrompt. Il a perdu ses idéaux et juste rêvé d'acquérir plus de pouvoir. Au moment où c'est devenu clair pour le reste d'entre nous, nous avions déjà été marqués et nos choix étaient limités. Et beaucoup de ses plus proches partisans avaient été corrompus par les mêmes forces. Il était à la fois une cause politique et sociale. Il est maintenant une religion. Et un enfant élevé dans ce fanatisme définit sa moralité à travers les paroles de son idole. Ce n'est pas faux si le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit que c'est vrai. »

« Donc il n'y a d'espoir pour aucun d'entre eux ? »

« De l'espoir pour ceux qui souhaiteraient vous voir morts ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Rogue. Même maintenant, avec toutes les forces de Voldemort à sa recherche, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de la plupart d'entre. Il en haïssait peu. Il était facile de mépriser ceux qu'il avait rencontré au Ministère de la Magie. Mais les autres ? Combien ont été piégés à son service ? Combien étaient né là-dedans et ne connaissait rien de mieux ?

« Je ne vois aucun espoir pour eux, Harry. Ceux de ma génération, peut-être. Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à avoir des doutes. Mais Drago n'a jamais eu aucune chance. Il était perdu le jour où il est né. »

« Est-ce que d'autres élèves ont pris la Marque ? » Harry devait savoir mais redoutait la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas été informé du marquage de Drago, après tout, » dit Rogue. « Les identités des Mangemorts sont protégés aussi longtemps que possible. S'il n'est pas nécessaire que je le sache, je n'en serai pas informé. Je suspecte, cependant, que Drago est le premier. Son père était et reste un conseiller précieux, et mon opinion sur la loyauté de Drago n'est pas nécessaire. Son marquage est probablement un précurseur à l'implication d'autres élèves. »

« Ils feront ça sans vous ? »

« Pas si je reste dans ses faveurs, non. Si les autres élèves sont marqués sans que je n'en aie connaissance, c'est une bonne indication d'un manque de confiance. » Rogue fit tourner une bouteille vide entre ses mains tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le verre. « J'ai été appelé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il souhaite me voir demain soir pour un rassemblement exceptionnellement long. » Harry blanchit.

Rogue vit le visage d'Harry devenir blême et sourit presque, amusé. « Il y a peu de risques. S'il avait des preuves que je suis un traître, il n'attendrait pas une journée pour me voir mort. S'il me suspecte seulement, alors la tâche qu'il m'a assignée pour le début de la nouvelle année scolaire me révélera, et dans l'intervalle, il m'utilisera pour fournir de fausses informations à l'Ordre. Qu'il m'informe précisément que je serai avec lui pour une journée au moins est aussi encourageant. Il attend de moi que je trouve une excuse valable pour être absent tout ce temps. Il ne s'occuperait pas de ce genre de détails si je devais être mort dans deux jours. »

« Drago sera là, alors, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry, malgré sa baisse de moral, fut content de voir l'air de surprise sur le visage de Rogue au vu de sa déduction. « Vous pourrez vérifier quels étudiants auront la Marque. »

Rogue acquiesça. « C'est ce que je crois, oui. Et le Directeur aussi. Astucieux. »

Harry sourit au compliment. « Est-ce que ça signifie que vous saurez quand ils seront marqués ? »

« Peut-être. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je parlais à Hermione l'autre jour, » dit Harry. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'agir comme cela, mais l'opportunité semblait prometteuse. Une partie de lui se sentait mal de tromper l'autre homme, mais il se convainquait lui-même que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Mieux, c'était pour le bien de Rogue. « Je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas endurer un autre marquage. 'Mione pense que la douleur que je ressens provient de Voldemort, pas de ses victimes. Pas directement, du moins. Elle pense qu'il ressent ce qu'ils ressentent, puis que je ressens ce qu'il ressent. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « Je n'avais pas envisagé ça. C'est possible. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne choisirait d'endurer une telle douleur, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus sain d'esprit depuis des années. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Par ailleurs, les parents de Neville se sont vus administrer une potion pour – je crois que c'est pour une douleur mentale ou quelque chose comme ça. La douleur qui ne provient pas du corps. C'était son père qui l'a prise, en fait. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, et il ne peut pas vraiment envoyer de hibou à l'hôpital sans que l'Ordre ne pique une crise. »

« Je peux la trouver. » Harry était un peu sous le choc de voir que Rogue donne son accord si facilement. Mais si je le fais, et si je peux me la procurer, vous ne la recevrez qu'après que j'en aurais pleinement étudié les effets. Et vous ne la prendrez que sous ma supervision directe. »

Harry acquiesça rapidement. Il la voulait seulement pour les marquages, et ce serait les moments où Rogue voudrait la lui administrer. Et rien de ce qu'il avait dit n'avait été un mensonge. Il ne voulait vraiment pas expérimenter un autre marquage.

* * *

« Mauvaises nouvelles, Harry, » dit Neville. Le groupe avait fini de dîner et avait laissé les membres de l'Ordre planifier une nouvelle opération. Harry avait une idée de ce que Neville allait lui dire, mais le laissa finir. « Dumbledore ne me laissera pas envoyer un hibou à Gran. Je ne sais pas si je peux découvrir de quelle potion il s'agit. »

« J'ai parcouru la bibliothèque, mais Neville pense que c'était une potion toute neuve quand ils l'ont utilisée sur son père, » dit Hermione. « Tous ces livres sont bien trop vieux. Même si nous trouvions son nom, je doute que nous soyons capable de savoir comment la préparer. »

Harry sourit. « J'ai résolu ce problème avant le dîner. Rogue va chercher ce que c'est. Et il va soit se la procurer, soit la faire. »

Ron éclata de rire. « Comment tu as réussi celle-là, Harry ? »

« Eh bien, il y aura probablement plus de marquages avant le début de l'année. Plus d'élèves. » La révélation d'Harry fit baisser un peu le ton.

« J'imagine que nous devions nous y attendre, » dit Ginny. Les autres acquiescèrent. « Combien ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et leur raconta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Maître des Potions.

« Eh bien, si Rogue fait le travail à notre place, quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« J'ai eu une idée. Mais je ne crois pas que vous allez aimer ça, » dit Harry. « Jusqu'ici, la seule fois que j'ai été témoin d'un marquage, a été quand je suis accidentellement entré dans son esprit. Donc il n'y a aucune garantie que j'arriverais à être dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour le prochain. Je dois pouvoir y être à chaque fois que je le souhaite. »

Ron bondit de sa chaise. « Harry, non ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Ron. Je n'en suis pas ravi non plus. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen si nous voulons que ça marche. »

« Alors ça n'a pas besoin de fonctionner. C'était une bonne idée, Harry, mais nous ne savons pas si nous pourrons faire quoi que ce soit même si tu es présent pour un marquage. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. »

« Si, ça vaut le coup. Je vais le faire, Ron. J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Mais j'essaierais tout seul si je le dois. »

Ron se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. « Merlin, Harry. Attends au moins que nous soyons de retour à l'école, alors. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne laissera aucun Mangemort entrer dans l'école. Hermione pourra en savoir plus si elle peut aller à la bibliothèque de l'école. Pas vrai, Hermione ? »

« Ron a raison, » dit Hermione. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas lues dans la Section Interdite. Tu pourras me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité et je ferai plus de recherches. »

Le groupe resta assis en silence pendant un moment. Harry savait qu'il devait s'expliquer, mais il ne se fiait pas à sa voix. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'entendait mieux avec Rogue, mais aucun d'eux ne savait exactement pourquoi. C'était beaucoup plus facile de les laisser tous penser qu'ils avaient convenu d'une trêve, mais Harry commençait à penser à l'homme comme un ami. Et il savait que personne ne comprendrait pas ça. Mais il avait aussi besoin du soutien de ses amis. Il pouvait le faire seul, oui, mais il voulait aussi savoir que ses amis feraient attention à lui. Finalement, il murmura, « Ils vont le tuer. »

Des regards perplexes le poussèrent à en dire plus. « Si je vis assez longtemps pour entrer dans la bibliothèque de l'école, ils tueront Rogue. Je dois comprendre ça avant la fin de l'été. »

« Eh bien, il… » Ron baissa les yeux sur la table.

« Ne dis pas ça, Ron, » avertit Harry.

Ron secoua la tête. « Je n'allais pas dire ça. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il doit mourir. Pas si on peut l'empêcher, je suppose. Mais si ça se résume à lui ou toi, Harry… »

« Ne dis plus jamais ça ! » Harry criait presque, et ses amis paraissaient sous le choc. Il baissa la voix. Ça me rend malade les gens qui disent des choses comme ça. Ça me rend malade d'acheter du temps avec la vie des autres. »

Ginny posa une main sur le bras d'Harry. « C'est leur décision, Harry. Tu n'as jamais demandé à personne de te protéger. »

« Je dois continuer à vivre avec leur décision, Ginny. Je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de choisir. Mais je déteste l'entendre. »

« Qu'as-tu besoin qu'on fasse, Harry ? » demanda Neville.

Avec un bref sourire à Neville pour le changement de sujet, Harry dit, « Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir à moi par mes propres moyens, non ? J'ai besoin de vous pour me réveiller si je reste bloqué. Et pour me couvrir si quelqu'un découvre ce qui se passe. »

« Que ferons-nous si tu ne te réveilles pas, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas attendre que nous retournions à l'école, mais laisse-nous au moins comprendre comment faire pour te sortir de là. »

Harry n'était pas trop inquiet à ce sujet. « Je finis toujours par me réveiller. S'il ne fait rien qui blesse, j'espère que j'aurais assez de contrôle pour me retirer si je le veux, ou au moins me réveiller si vous faites quelque chose. Donnez-moi cinq minutes. Si je suis toujours inconscient, essayez de me réveiller. Si ça ne marche pas, allez chercher un adulte et dites-lui que j'ai une autre vision. D'accord ? »

Bien que personne ne semble emballé par cette idée, ils finirent tous par acquiescer.

« Très bien, alors. » Harry s'assit sur le lit. « Allons-y. »

Harry se concentra sur Voldemort, sachant qu'il faudrait une autre vague d'émotions pour entrer dans son esprit. Il pensa à ses parents et à ce que Voldemort leur avait fait. Spontanément, la voix de sa mère retentit, suppliant pour la vie de son fils. La tristesse l'envahit, puis la colère. Voldemort lui avait tout pris, et il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il essayait de tuer Harry. Ses Mangemorts venaient d'essayer d'enlever ses amis. Ils les auraient tous tués s'ils avaient pu. Harry envisagea tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres projetait, et sa colère s'amplifia. Il marquait des étudiants et allait tuer Rogue. Bientôt, la colère d'Harry se transforma en haine. Harry se sentit glisser et se retrouva à baisser les yeux sur un paire d'yeux familiers.

_Queudver se tenait à l'autre bout d'une longue table sombre. Un large morceau de parchemin était étendu devant lui. Sur le côté, le bruissement de robes et une porte qui se ferme marquaient la sortie de quelqu'un._

_« Elle ne va pas diriger l'attaque, mon Seigneur ? » Pettigrow inclina la tête en parlant._

_« Bellatrix est devenu instable. Nous allons utiliser ce qu'elle sait, mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance pour se contrôler si mes Mangemorts rencontrent de la résistance. Nous avons bien trop perdu au Département des Mystères la dernière fois car ces idiots voulaient combattre plus qu'ils ne voulaient réussir. Ce soir, je ne veux que la boule de cristal. Cela nous indiquera où l'Ordre est caché, et ensuite nous aurons notre revanche sur eux, et sur le garçon. »_

_Queudver inclina la tête plus basse. « Et si elle a été déplacée, mon Seigneur ? Vos Mangemorts voudront savoir comment procéder. »_

_« Dis-leur de revenir immédiatement si le globe n'est pas là. Ils ne laisseront aucune trace de leur passage. Pas un papier dérangé ou je serais très mécontent. »_

_« Et ensuite, mon Seigneur ? »_

_Grognement guttural._

_« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur. Mais nous savons que la boule de cristal était dans les archives du musée il y a deux jours. Si elle n'est plus là, alors l'un des Mangemorts envoyés doit être l'espion. »_

_« Un espion. Ne sois pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il n'y a qu'un seul espion parmi mes partisans. S'ils échouent ce soir, ils mourront tous. Je ne laisserai aucune chance. »_

_« Puis-je… »_

_« Oui. Si nécessaire, tu les tueras. »_

_« Merci, Lord Voldemort. » Pettigrow baissa encore la tête. « Si c'est tout, mon Seigneur, je devrais aller dire à vos Mangemorts qu'ils partent à minuit. »_

Dans l'esprit de Voldemort, Harry souhaita désespérément se réveiller. Il pouvait y entrer, apparemment. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en échapper. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était passé. Ses amis attendaient-ils toujours, ou essayaient-ils de le réveiller ? Il se focalisa sur son propre corps et se concentra pour y retourner aussi fort qu'il le put. Rien. Maintenant, la panique s'installait. Il savait qu'il reviendrait à lui à la fin, mais il avait besoin de parler à Dumbledore maintenant.

Une onde de choc le frappa. Il eut le souffle coupé. Soudain, il fut englouti par des flammes douloureuses. Maintenant, il avait froid, il frissonnait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ses dents claquaient. Rogue se tenait au-dessus de lui, un seau à la main. Hermione et Lupin se trouvaient derrière le Maître des Potions, paraissant tous les deux à la fois inquiets et soulagés. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était trempé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ! » Ginny se rua à ses côtés. « Tu étais juste assis là, puis tu es tombé dans les pommes. »

Réorienté, Harry comprit. _Quelle sournoise, celle-là. _« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai eu une autre vision. » Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent, et Remus devint blême.

« A quel point était-ce mauvais cette fois, Harry ? » demanda Remus. « Tu ne te débattais pas comme la dernière fois. »

« Non, ça allait, » répliqua Harry au grand soulagement de chacun. Il se rappela soudain pourquoi il fallait qu'il se réveille si vite. « Je dois parler à Dumbledore – maintenant. J'ai vu quelque chose. Un projet pour ce soir. » Harry bondit du lit, toujours trempé.

« Il n'est pas là, » dit Rogue. « Et nous ne pouvons pas le contacter sans risque. »

« Alors… » L'esprit d'Harry s'emballa. « Shacklebolt ! Ou Mr Weasley ! Ils vont voler quelque chose dans un musée quelque part. Une boule de cristal dans les archives du musée. »

« Il y a beaucoup de boules de cristal, Potter. » Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le garçon se calma un peu. « Savez-vous quel pouvoir elle possède ? »

« C'est supposé lui montrer où nous sommes cachés. »

Derrière Rogue, Harry entendit un halètement étouffé. Rogue se retourna. « Vous avez poussé un cri, Miss Granger ? »

« Je sais ce qu'ils recherchent. Y a-t-il quelqu'un au sein de l'Ordre qui travaille au Royal Museum of Wizard History ? Ou quelqu'un d'assez élevé au Ministère de la Magie pour s'y infiltrer ? »

« Eclairez-nous d'abord sur ce que vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite. »

« Eh bien, comme Harry et Ron le savent, j'ai visité chaque musée de Londres. »

« C'est difficilement une surprise, Miss Granger. Mais vous perdez du temps. » L'ennui de Rogue emplit la pièce.

« Désolé, monsieur. Mais j'ai vu une boule de cristal au Royal Museum. C'était une réplique, cependant, et la carte dans la vitrine indiquait que l'original était dans une voûte dans les archives du musée. Ils disaient qu'elle avait été faite par la Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon avant qu'Uther Pendragon ne naisse, et qu'elle avait prédit la venue d'Arthur. Le cristal est creux et rempli d'eau du bassin de la contemplation d'Avalon. Les légendes disent qu'elle peut voir à travers toutes les protections magiques. »

« Je vais contacter Tonks et l'envoyer au musée avec une équipes d'Aurors, » dit Remus.

« Attends ! » dit Rogue. « N'envoie pas d'Aurors. »

Rogue semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose d'exceptionnellement condescendant, mais s'interrompit. « Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

« Voldemort sait qu'il y a un espion. En fait, il pense qu'il y en a plusieurs, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient sûrs qu'il y en avait un. Peut-on envoyer quelqu'un cacher la boule de cristal ? Ils ne fouilleront pas trop si elle n'est pas dans la voûte. Ils ne le peuvent pas, en fait. Voldemort l'a dit. »

« Il va les tuer, Harry. Veux-tu vraiment les abandonner à leur sort plutôt que de les arrêter et les envoyer à Azkaban ? » demanda Remus.

« Ils ne se laisseront pas arrêter, pas vrai ? » Harry se tourna vers Rogue, qui secoua la tête.

« Probablement pas, non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de ses serviteurs de choisir la mort à la capture. Ils se battront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. »

« Ainsi, les Aurors ne seront pas en danger, » dit doucement Harry.

Remus hocha la tête, puis dit, « Nous transmettrons cette information à quelqu'un, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il se leva pour sortir et Rogue le suivit dehors. La porte était toujours ouverte et elle se rouvrit un petit peu après que le Maître des Potions l'ait fermée. L'intervalle était juste suffisant pour permettre aux étudiants encore à l'intérieur d'entendre Rogue interpeler Remus.

« Lupin, si jamais tu dis encore une chose comme celle-là au garçon, je plongerai personnellement une dague d'argent dans ton cœur. »

« Que diable… »

« Potter ne les envoie pas à la mort ! Ils ont fait le choix de suivre, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait le choix de les tuer s'ils ne réussissaient pas. Je t'assure qu'une mort possible suit chaque échec de la part d'un Mangemort. Potter n'a rien à voir avec ça. Comment oses-tu prendre ses conseils de cette manière ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Severus, et tu le sais ! Je m'assurais qu'Harry sache ce qui arriverait pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable quand ça arrivera. »

« Il se sent déjà coupable. Et tu ne lui as rien dit qu'il ne sache déjà. Il n'y a, au mieux, qu'une poignée de sorciers dans l'Ordre qui comprennent le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi bien que Potter a été forcé de le faire. Tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Tu ne peux pas le protéger de ce qu'il sait, et tes tentatives ne feront que le blesser encore plus. »

Le bruit d'une porte se fermant marqua la fin de la conversation, et le groupe dans la chambre d'Harry resta silencieux alors qu'ils écoutaient les pas de Remus disparaître dans les escaliers.

« Eh bien, » dit Ron, brisant le silence. « Je ne pensais jamais entendre _ça_. » Neville commença à rire nerveusement, et fut bientôt rejoint par les autres.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Remus retourna dans la chambre d'Harry. Ses amis étaient toujours là alors qu'ils attendaient tous anxieusement d'entendre parler du musée.

« Il semblerait que tout se soit bien passé, » dit Remus. « Shacklebolt est entré en contact avec le conservateur en chef du musée qui a accepté de remettre la boule à l'Ordre pour la garder en sécurité. Dumbledore va l'étudier et voir s'il peut l'utiliser. Mais elle est en sécurité maintenant. »

Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Bien joué, Harry, » dit Ron. Harry répondit avec un faible sourire.

« Et Harry, » dit Remus. « Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

« C'est bon, Remus. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils l'ont rejoint, et ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est fou. Rogue était probablement juste de mauvaise humeur et a décidé de s'en prendre à toi. »

« Ouais, on en connaît beaucoup là-dessus, pas vrai ? » ajouta Ron. Neville pouffa et Hermione roula des yeux.

« Peut-être, » dit Remus. « Ou il est devient juste protecteur envers toi. C'est plus facile de le laisser me crier après quand je pense qu'il fait attention à toi, donc je ferai avec. » Remus adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et sortit dans le couloir.

« Vous devriez tous aller au lit, » dit Remus en sortant. « C'est encore plus déplaisant de se faire crier dessus par Molly, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je laisse les enfants debout trop tard. »

* * *

_A suivre_

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Une petite review svp ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et encore un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Profitez-en, je suis motivée ces derniers temps. Je sens que vous allez encore tous détester Hermione... mais je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre !

**RAR**** :**

**Matsuyama : **Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ginny aurait eu sa place chez les Serpentard. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans cette fiction. Elle est en général dépeinte comme l'amoureuse désespérée d'Harry qui leur apporte toujours des problèmes, alors que là, elle fait vraiment partie des amis d'Harry.

**stormstrooper2 : **Je pense aussi qu'on peut parler d'un début d'amitié entre eux. Et Rogue commence aussi à l'admettre dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours, comme tous les chapitres jusqu'à maintenant à ce que j'ai pu voir !

**Questkey :** Je suis contente de voir que ma traduction t'a donnée envie de lire cette histoire, même si tu as choisi de lire la fic en anglais ! (je plaisante, tu m'as fait un très beau compliment, merci !). Je suis ravie de traduire cette histoire quand je vois les commentaires que tous me laissent. Merci beaucoup !

**Elisect32 : **J'aime aussi beaucoup cette histoire et particulièrement la relation qui se développe entre Harry et Rogue. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma traduction, je te promets de la traduire jusqu'au bout, pour que même ceux qui ne la lisent pas en anglais puisse la lire jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**Guest : **Cette personne se reconnaîtra, en tout cas, je suis d'accord avec elle. Cette histoire est captivante ! C'est pourquoi je la traduis aussi vite ! A très bientôt !

* * *

Ils passèrent la nuit, malgré l'avertissement de Remus et les souhaits d'Harry, à débattre des risques de ce qu'Harry avait prévu.

« Il n'y a rien à s'inquiéter, » dit Harry. « Je parlerai à Rogue demain des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas pu me sortir de l'esprit de Voldemort. Je suis sûr qu'il le demandera de toute façon. De plus, maintenant nous savons ce que vous devez faire pour me réveiller. Nous avons juste besoin d'un seau. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Et si Voldemort t'attrapes ? Et si quelque chose se passe mal la prochaine fois ? L'eau a marché cette fois, mais c'était probablement seulement parce que tu n'avais pas mal. »

« J'en suis sorti quand il a utilisé un Doloris auparavant. Ecoutez, je parlerai à Rogue demain, comme je l'ai dit. J'aurai une leçon avant qu'il aille voir Voldemort et Malefoy. »

« D'accord, Harry, » dit Ron, adressant un regard à Hermione pour qu'elle reste calme. « Si tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais, nous ferons ce que nous pouvons. C'est juste… »

« Nous t'avons suivi pour passer devant Touffu, nous t'avons suivi dans la Chambre des Secrets, et nous t'avons suivi au Département des Mystères. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce que tu ailles quelque part où nous ne pouvons pas te suivre. » Hermione finit les pensées de Ron.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me suivre partout, néanmoins. Pas pour aller chercher la Pierre, ni dans le repaire du Basilic. Et vous ne pouviez pas me suivre non plus dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Exact. Et regarde ce qui s'est passé. » Hermione blêmit à ses propres paroles avant qu'Harry puisse réagir. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Il semble que peu importe à quel point nous essayons, nous ne sommes jamais là quand tu as réellement besoin de nous. Tu continues à devoir faire face à Voldemort sans nous. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je sais, Hermione. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas parler de Cedric. Et je sais que tu veux me protéger. Comme chacun d'entre vous. » Harry regarda ses amis. « Et je ne pourrai sans doute jamais vous remercier pour ça. Mais… » Harry considéra ses paroles, puis décida de dire la vérité. « Je ne pense pas que, le temps venu, je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'être seul. »

Harry leur raconta ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué dans son bureau à la fin de l'année précédente.

« Donc, je pense que c'est pour ça que je continue à me retrouver seul face à Voldemort, » dit Harry. « Certes, je n'étais pas seul après le Tournoi, mais c'est peut-être pour cette raison que je m'en suis sorti vivant. Peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas encore temps. »

« C'est ridicule, Harry, » dit Hermione. « La prophétie ne dit rien du tout sur le fait que tu dois être seul. De plus, tu as tort. »

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça, Hermione. »

« Eh bien, tu as toujours tort. Tu n'as en réalité jamais été seul avec Voldemort. Ta mère était là la première fois. » Elle commença à compter les fois sur ses doigts. « Quirrell était là quand tu as trouvé la Pierre. Ginny était là dans la Chambre. Et après le Tournoi et au Département des Mystères, Voldemort avait une bande de Mangemorts. »

« En fait, » dit Ron, « cette prophétie signifie que tu as encore plus besoin de nous. Nous devons nous assurer que les Mangemorts ne t'empêchent pas d'attaquer Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Harry sourit.

* * *

« Bonjour, Potter, » dit le Professeur Rogue tandis qu'Harry s'installait dans son fauteuil. « Parlez-moi de la nuit dernière. »

« Eh bien, » Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait toujours pas mentir effrontément à Rogue s'il pouvait l'éviter. « Ça a commencé comme les fois précédentes. Donc je suppose qu'on peut dire que vous aviez raison à propos de ce qui cause les visions. »

« Bien sûr que j'avais raison. » Rogue fit un signe de la main, écartant avec désinvolture l'idée qu'il ait pu se tromper. « Vous n'avez pas semblé avoir mal. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'ai fait de mal. J'ai pu en sortir cette autre fois quand Remus était en danger. »

« C'est probablement votre sens de l'honneur surdéveloppé. Un ami avait des ennuis, donc vous avez réussi à vous extraire. »

« Peut-être, » dit Harry, pas entièrement convaincu. « J'avais mal cette autre fois aussi, au début. » Il leva soudain les yeux. « Attendez une minute, Professeur. L'Occlumencie n'est pas supposée affecter le lien que j'ai avec lui, pas vrai ? Mais j'ai bloqué la douleur de son Doloris le mois dernier. »

« Moi-même, j'ai étudié ça. Je suis impressionné que vous l'ayez remarqué. Mon avis est que la douleur que vous ressentez se transmet par le lien que vous partagez, mais c'est un effet secondaire. Elle passe par votre lien mais ne le traverse pas directement, si vous voulez. Cela met en évidence la différence entre votre lien et le mien. Je ne peux pas bloquer la douleur. »

Harry considéra ses paroles pendant un moment. « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ressent la douleur de ses victimes. S'il peut la projeter à travers votre lien, cela ne rend-il pas le Doloris deux fois plus douloureux ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil à Harry, qui sourit de l'air impressionné dans le regard du Maître des Potions. « C'est assez astucieux, Harry. Et cela pourrait même s'avérer exact. Un été plein de surprises, aucun doute. » Harry pouffa de rire. Les piques de Rogue semblaient être moins cinglantes ces derniers temps. « Les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont bien plus puissants que ceux de n'importe quel sorcier. Et encore plus pour ses Mangemorts, peut-être. »

« Donc c'est deux fois plus fort lorsqu'il vous lance un Doloris que lorsqu'il le fait sur moi ? » Harry pâlit.

« Si votre déduction est correcte, alors oui. Bien qu'après quelques instants sous l'emprise du sort, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. »

« Je suppose. » Harry avait le sentiment qu'il avait raison à propos de l'utilisation du lien avec ses Mangemorts, et ça ne servait qu'à le faire mépriser le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus. Il faisait souffrir ses serviteurs encore plus que ses ennemis.

« Professeur ? » Harry orienta la conversation vers son programme. « Que pensez-vous que je puisse faire pour m'assurer de m'échapper de son esprit si ça arrive à nouveau ? Je pensais avoir compris l'Occlumencie. Mais après ça… Eh bien, je pensais que je faisais la même chose la nuit dernière que ce que j'ai fait le mois dernier. »

« Il y a certaines techniques communes à de nombreux sorts similaires et rituels qui pourrait aider. La projection astrale est une compétence assez rare, même parmi les sorciers, mais j'ai quelques familiarités avec la théorie même si je n'en ai pas avec la pratique. Vous les apprendrez, et nous verrons à quel point c'est utile. Cependant, Harry, je dois vous rappeler combien il est dangereux pour vous d'être dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous ne savons pas quel genre de contrôle il peut exercer sur le lien que vous partagez, pas plus que le mal qu'il peut vous causer si jamais il découvre votre présence. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais Rogue continua. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de devenir si absorbé par vos émotions. Peut-être que si vos amis connaissaient votre secret. Si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler vos émotions par vous-même, parler à vos amis pourra peut-être vous aider. »

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna à la pensée de dire à ses amis qu'il était gay. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une réaction logique, mais il repoussa encore l'idée de son esprit. De plus, il avait le contrôle de ses émotions cette fois, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Rogue. « Eh bien, oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais je ne pense pas être prêt. De toute façon, je pensais juste trop la nuit dernière. Je serai plus prudent sur la direction que prennent mes pensées dans le futur. Je le promets. » Et il serait prudent, mais pas dans le sens que Rogue le supposerait.

Pour sa part, Rogue acquiesça simplement. « Très bien. Retour à la leçon, alors. » Rogue passa l'heure suivante à discuter des théories sur comment Harry pourrait retrouver son chemin jusqu'à son propre esprit.

Rogue partit juste après la leçon, laissant Harry prendre le chemin du grenier où Tonks et Mondingus les attendaient, lui et ses amis. Durant la semaine, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'étaient mis à assister Rogue dans leur entraînement. Harry ne savait pas si c'était juste le résultat d'un ennui ou un désir d'aider, ou s'ils savaient que les étudiants auraient besoin de compétences d'ici peu de temps. Il n'était pas d'humeur à le demander.

« Voyons ce sur quoi Rogue a travaillé, vous voulez ? » dit Mondingus avec un sourire. Il choisit Harry et commença immédiatement à lui lancer une série de sorts. Harry, ayant appris à être toujours sur ses gardes dans le grenier, répondit avec une défense solide. Effleuré par quelques sorts, Harry ne laissa rien passer de sérieux et décida d'envoyer les tables sur le petit homme avec une attaque de son cru. Après tout, Rogue ne leur avait sûrement jamais enseigné à supporter le poids d'une attaque. Bientôt, les deux hommes étaient engagés dans un duel pur et simple. Harry était suspicieux.

En effet, les remarques continuelles dans l'esprit d'Harry se transformèrent en avertissement alors que Mondingus plongeait la main dans la poche de sa veste et lança quelque chose à Harry directement. Les attaques physiques étaient contre les règles du duel, mais comme Rogue leur avait appris, les Mangemorts ne se souciaient pas de ça. Harry s'esquiva du chemin tandis que la pierre passait à côté de lui et heurtait le mur. Harry était en mauvaise position pour un sort, son corps se détournant de son opposant alors qu'il tomber contre l'un des coffres qu'ils avaient dégagé du centre de la pièce. Se laissant porter par le mouvement, Harry esquiva simplement le sort explosif qui réduisit en lambeaux la tapisserie à côté de lui. Il s'écrasa face contre terre et savait qu'il devrait s'exposer pour libérer sa baguette coincée en-dessous de lui. A la place, il attrapa un candélabre en métal et le jeta, sans un regard, à Mondingus.

Il devait avoir bien visé, comme il entendit le prochain sort de Mondingus tourner court. Finalement, Harry fut libre de se relever, juste à temps pour voir le petit homme rouler du chemin de l'objet lourd en métal. Son large sourire laissa savoir à Harry que le petit voleur appréciait ça. Harry engloba son entourage, juste comme Rogue le lui avait enseigné, et monta un plan pour finir le match. Mondingus s'était jeté lui-même sur un vieux tapis, et Harry en prit avantage.

Harry n'avait même pas fini son sort de lévitation dirigé à l'extrême bord du tapis quand Mondingus se tourna pour annuler la tentative d'Harry. Dos à lui, Mondingus ne vit jamais plonger et agripper le bord le plus proche du tapis. Se relevant, Harry envoya l'autre homme, et plus important encore, sa baguette, s'étaler sur le sol.

« Accio baguette ! » appela Harry. Mondingus se retourna, gratifiant Harry d'un regard confus. Quand il aperçut Harry, il commença à rire.

« Tu as planifié ça tout du long, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mondingus.

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr. Vous saviez que j'essaierais d'attraper le tapis dès que vous seriez dessus, non ? »

« Avec le sort, oui. Du moins, j'espérais que tu le ferais. J'aurais été déçu si tu l'avais manqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, cependant. » Il pointa le tapis, toujours dans les mains d'Harry. « Bon de voir que Severus vous enseigne le vrai combat. Pas cette merde qu'ils apprennent dans les clubs de duel. »

Mondingus se releva et récupéra sa baguette des mains d'Harry, haletant sous l'effort. Mondingus, cependant, semblait comme si tout ça n'avait pas été plus épuisant qu'une promenade dans un jardin. Ses vêtements étaient toujours un peu de travers, mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel pour lui.

« D'accord, alors, qui est le suivant ? »

* * *

Le jour suivant fut un jour de repos dans le planning des étudiants. Rogue n'était pas encore revenu, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui attendait aussi le retour du Maître des Potions, offrit de leur montrer un peu de la force et de l'endurance de l'entraînement que les Aurors suivaient. Le sorcier plus âgé les entraîna dans une série d'exercices.

« Les meilleurs sorts au monde ne vous aideront pas si vous êtes trop épuisés pour les lancer, » dit-il alors que le groupe courait dans les étages du manoir. Harry était reconnaissant pour l'exercice, comme il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à s'inquiéter que Voldemort ne décide de regarder de plus près dans l'esprit de Rogue. Aussi fatigué que soit Harry après sa nuit de sommeil troublé, la distraction de l'épuisement physique était bienvenue.

L'activité était bienvenue pour une autre raison également, et après que le groupe ait terminé pour la matinée, alors qu'il prenait tous le chemin pour aller déjeuner, Harry trotta aux cotés de l'Auror. « Excusez-moi, monsieur ? »

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » demanda l'homme, posant affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Eh bien, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir pris du temps pour nous aujourd'hui. Et je me demandais juste – et ne pensez pas que nous n'apprécions pas – pourquoi tout le monde est-il si désireux de nous aider à nous entraîner ? Je sais pourquoi le Professeur Rogue le fait. Ou plutôt je connais une partie de ses raisons. Mais je suppose que je suis en quelque sorte surpris que vous les Aurors, vous le fassiez aussi. »

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un léger soupir. « Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, Harry. J'aurais préféré vous dire de sortir et d'aller jouer, ou de prendre une longueur d'avance pour la rentrée prochaine. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu des années pour rassembler des partisans et ils ont recruté de nouveaux sorciers dans leurs rangs. Nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux que la première fois, et nous n'avons pas les moyens de tourner le dos à des alliés. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Aucun de nous n'est ravi de vous voir, toi et tes amis, embarqués là-dedans. Mais nous ne sommes pas stupides au point de penser que vous ne combattrez pas simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas préparés. » Harry fit exception du choix des paroles de l'homme, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. « Ça en dit beaucoup sur toi, et sur tes amis aussi, Harry. Personne ne vous blâmerait si vous vouliez vous cacher de tout ça, mais vous êtes là, prêt à faire face à ce qui arrivera. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ça, mais je pense que plusieurs d'entre nous avons décidé que nous ne vous laisserions pas faire face sans vous apporter notre aide. »

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. C'était effrayant de considérer le poids des paroles de Schaklebolt, alors il dit simplement, « Merci. »

Harry entra dans la cuisine derrière ses amis et trouva Rogue en train de se servir du thé.

« Professeur ! » L'homme en noir haussa simplement un sourcil en direction d'Harry, et même Ron parut confus par la réponse d'Harry. « Je suis content que vous soyez rentré. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Etant donné ce pour quoi je suis là, Mr Potter, je dirais que ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à ce que le rassemblement signifiait au-delà du danger inhérent qu'encourait Rogue.

« Combien ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous le dire, Mr Potter ? »

« Nous finirons par le découvrir, non ? Dumbledore ne les laissera pas revenir cette année, n'est-ce pas ? Donc quand nous verrons qui manque à la table des Serpentard le mois prochain, nous saurons. Vous essayez juste de paraître mystérieux et sombre, » répliqua Harry. Neville s'étouffa avec son sandwich et Hermione parut scandalisée.

Rogue fixa froidement Harry jusqu'à ce que le garçon commence à se tortiller sur sa chaise. « Sept, » dit-il finalement. Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. « Bien que vous ne souffrirez que de la perte de quatre élèves de plus de ma maison. »

« Trois Serdaigle ? » demanda Ron.

« Deux, Weasley. Vous jugez tous les autres bien trop rapidement. Intéressant de voir que le seul stéréotype qui ait jamais été vrai soit la tendance des Gryffondor à stéréotyper les autres. Poufsouffle sera privé d'un de ses septième année. »

« Aucun Gryffondor, en revanche, » dit Ron, bombant le torse. « Bien entendu. »

Rogue plissa les yeux face au rouquin, et Harry prit la parole avant que son ami ne s'enfonce encore plus. « Laisse tomber, Ron. Je suis content qu'il n'y en ait que sept. Je m'attendais à plus. »

« Tout comme moi, » dit Rogue. « Et en vérité, j'en connais d'autres, Serpentard ou non, qui prendraient la Marque. Evidemment, cependant, j'ai gardé mes opinions pour moi. L'arrogance de Malefoy travaille pour nous. C'était une erreur pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le prendre à part. L'honneur d'être le premier de sa génération à être marqué lui monte à la tête, et il trouve à redire sur ses camarades qu'ils considèrent inférieurs à lui. Si des Gryffondor voulaient rejoindre les Mangemorts, Malefoy ne s'autorisera jamais à voir ça. »

« Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque aucun de nous ne le voudrait, » dit Ron.

Rogue rit, un rire caustique ressemblant à un aboiement, plein de rancune. « Mr Weasley, vous êtes vraiment un idiot. Une vérité murmurée n'a aucun pouvoir par rapport aux mensonges dits à haute voix, apparemment. » Avec un geste de dédain de la tête, Rogue se leva. « Vous avez cours de potions après le déjeuner, Potter. Ne traînez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Quand Rogue partit, Ron renifla et tira la langue à la porte par laquelle le professeur était sorti. « Tout le monde sait qu'aucun Gryffondor ne prendrait la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Ginny se pencha par-dessus Neville et donna une claque sur la tête de son frère. « Honnêtement, Ron, tu es vraiment stupide. T'as pas oublié Queudver, quand même ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. « Eh bien, il était… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il a raison. Mais je déteste penser que quelqu'un de notre maison puissent se tourner vers les forces du Mal. C'est juste plus facile d'imaginer que ce sont ces sales Serpentard qui font ça. »

Hermione prit la parole. « Il a raison, tu sais. Nous ne pouvons pas supposer de la loyauté de quelqu'un en se basant sur sa maison. Cette année, nous devrons être prudents. Très prudents. »

« L'autre jour, Remus a dit que nous cinq lui rappelions les Maraudeurs. Puis il est devenu vraiment silencieux. Je suppose qu'il se rappelait ce qui leur était arrivé, » dit Neville.

« Je ne vais pas commencer à m'inquiéter de ça, » dit fermement Harry. « Hermione a raison. Nous devons être prudents avec les autres. Mais je ne vais pas commencer à douter de vous. Peut-être que mon père a dit la même chose autrefois, mais je ne pourrai pas continuer si je ne sais pas que je peux compter sur vous. Rogue pensera sans doute que c'est stupide, mais pas moi. »

« Oh, Harry ! » Hermione passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle. « Que c'est gentil. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque ce n'est pas une erreur. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

Harry lui retourna le câlin maladroitement et s'éloigna. « Bien, c'est ce que je pensais, » dit-il avec un sourire timide. « En tout cas, je dois y aller avant que Rogue ne transforme un cafard en Rusard pour pouvoir me donner une retenue pour être en retard. »

* * *

A l'étage, Harry entra dans la chambre de Rogue avec un léger coup à la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'arrêta quand il aperçut son professeur le fixer. « A quoi exactement avez-vous joué dans la cuisine, Potter ? » demanda Rogue en croisant les bras.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous frimiez devant vos amis, Harry. Quand nous sommes seuls, je vous autorise une certaine latitude. Et je suis aussi plus décontracté quand nous pratiquons l'Occlumencie ou les Potions. Mais je suis toujours votre professeur, et encore plus important, je suis aussi leur professeur. Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter une relation plus détendue avec moi en privé alors je ne le permettrai pas. Vous ne saperez pas mon autorité vis-à-vis des autres. S'ils vous voient vous comporter de cette manière avec moi, ils agiront aussi comme ça. Ensuite ils s'indigneront du fait que vous puissiez agir impunément alors qu'eux ne le peuvent pas. »

« Je ne… »

« Si, Harry. Vous jouiez un jeu de « regardez ce que je peux faire ». De plus, vous savez que vous avez été trop loin. Vous êtes assez mature pour le voir. »

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre, et Rogue ne le poussa pas à répondre, à la place il lui adressa un dernier regard perçant avant de le mettre au travail. Comme c'était une potion qu'Harry n'avait jamais réussi à préparer avec succès, le Maître des Potions se tint à côté de lui, expliquant la fonction de chaque ingrédient qu'il ajoutait. Finalement, quand la concoction fut en train de bouillonner, Harry eut la chance de changer de sujet.

« Allez-vous nous dire qui va être marqué ? »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt. Et il est aussi possible que certains refusent. Je ne pense pas vouloir vous dresser contre vos camarades si jamais Malefoy et moi nous trompons sur leur loyauté. »

Harry n'avait aucune réponse à ça. Il ne trouvait pas l'accusation très juste mais savait que ses actions passées étaient tout sauf flatteuses. Après tout, Harry avait passé des années à supposer le pire à propos de Rogue, et seule la révélation de Dumbledore comme quoi Rogue avait été et était toujours un espion avait fait changer Harry d'avis. Au lieu de commenter la pique de Rogue, il dit, « J'aurais juste pu vous regarder le lui dire. Et alors j'aurais tout su. » Rogue se tendit à côté d'Harry. « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Entrer délibérément dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres est sans doute la chose la plus stupide dont vous êtes capable, Potter. Et si jamais je découvre que vous l'avez fait, je veillerai à ce que vous passiez le reste de votre vie drogué, dans un état de semi-conscience pour vous empêcher de recommencer. »

« Vous avez tort, » dit Harry distraitement en remuant sa potion. « Vous voulez dire que vous allez me tuer si je le fais. Me garder conscient donnerait l'impression que vous préférez que je survive entier à votre punition. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser flotter cette rumeur. Par ailleurs, j'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait, » lui rappela Harry, essayant de relâcher la tension. « J'aurais pu, cependant. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Ça arrive assez facilement quand je ne le veux pas, ces derniers temps. »

« Harry, nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de si le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut découvrir votre présence, ni… »

« Ni ne savons s'il pourra utiliser le lien pour me blesser. Je sais ça, Professeur. » Rogue le jaugea du regard. « Ça ne valait pas le coup, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Et que considéreriez-vous exactement valoir le coup ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas rester planté dans sa tête toute la journée en espérant intercepter quelques informations. J'ai vu ce qu'il fait pour s'amuser, et je perdrais la tête si je devais regarder ça. C'est de loin un coup de chance si j'ai pu voir des choses qui ont pu aider. »

« Je suis content que vous en soyez conscient, Harry. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné jusqu'à maintenant parce que j'avais peur qu'implanter l'idée dans votre tête ne fasse plus de mal que de bien. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que vous auriez au moins envisagé la possibilité d'établir le lien par vos propres moyens. Mais en entrant dans son esprit, vous prenez un risque plus grand que moi quand je réponds à ses convocations. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, mais il y a bien plus d'inconnu en ce qui concerne votre lien. »

Harry hocha la tête. Une fois encore, il se consola du fait qu'il n'avait techniquement pas menti à Rogue. Ils n'avaient rien dit du tout sur le fait de tester le lien plus tard. Il avait seulement mis en avant que _cette_ fois, il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Cela n'échappa pas au jeune garçon que même quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait menti effrontément à son professeur sans une once de culpabilité.

La potion fut enfin prête et Harry la mit en bouteille avant de nettoyer sa zone de travail dans un silence confortable. Quand il eut terminé, Rogue fit signe à Harry de venir près du chaudron du Maître des Potions.

« C'est la première étape de la potion que vous avez demandé. Celle qu'ils ont donnée aux Londubat. C'est assez extraordinaire, en fait. La potion était utilisée il y a longtemps pour combattre ce qu'on appelait « une douleur fantôme », quand un sorcier expérimente la douleur d'un membre perdu. Ça agit directement sur les parties du cerveau qui endurent la douleur comme les drogues moldues le font. Puisque la plupart des membres peuvent repousser magiquement, la potion est tombée dans l'oubli. Cette fournée vous permettra de supporter les marquages. Et non, vous ne serez pas autorisé à m'aider à la préparer. » Harry pouffa de rire au souvenir de l'aide qu'il avait essayé de fournir lorsque Remus avait eu besoin de la potion Pouss'Os.

« Quand ? » demanda Harry.

« La semaine avant la rentrée. S'il y a un changement, j'en serais informé immédiatement. »

« D'accord. » Harry était mal à l'aise de faire ce genre de plans. Il ne voulait pas penser aux gens avec qui il avait grandi, même ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas, rejoignant les Mangemorts. Harry se tourna pour partir et avait un pied dans le couloir quand la voix de Rogue l'arrêta. « A propos, vous aviez tort dans la cuisine. Une autre caractéristique des Gryffondor est de sauter aux conclusions. Je ne dirais pas que faire confiance à vos amis est stupide. Au contraire, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ont peur que le moment venu, vous n'ayez pas assez confiance en eux. Fermez la porte derrière vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, sachant que la discussion ne mènerait nulle part après qu'il ait été mis à la porte. Typique de Rogue – quitter la partie la plus importante de la conversation avant la fin.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver Ron et Neville en train de faire des pompes sur le sol. Les deux garçons avaient passé un peu de temps après le dîner à parler avec Schaklebolt, lui demandant des conseils sur la façon de devenir plus fort avant la fin de l'été. Hermione était assise sur le lit d'Harry, parcourant un des cahiers qu'elle avait remplis d'idées sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Au bureau, Ginny écrivait une lettre à quelqu'un, probablement Dean, même s'il était peu probable qu'elle soit autorisée à l'envoyer de si tôt.

Le jeune sorcier considéra les paroles de son professeur. Il devait avoir confiance en ses amis. Il leur faisait confiance sur sa vie. Mais il avait toujours un secret sur lequel il n'avait pas encore réussi à leur faire confiance, et une partie de lui en avait mal de l'admettre. Il n'avait aucune excuse rationnelle pour garder le secret. Il devait leur dire. Il doutait qu'un de ses amis lui tourne le dos pour ça. Pas après qu'ils aient fait leurs preuves face à une bande de Mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt seulement. Et même s'ils le faisaient, c'était mieux de le découvrir ici et maintenant plutôt qu'au cœur de la bataille. Harry repoussa cette dernière pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas juste pour ses amis de penser comme ça. Il venait juste de promettre qu'il aurait foi en eux, et il tiendrait sa promesse. »

« Hey, les amis, » dit Harry, fermant la porte et s'installant au pied du lit. « Ecoutez, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire. » Ron et Neville s'assirent au sol, et Ginny posa sa plume.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh bien, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je veux dire, ce n'est rien d'aussi important que toutes les choses dont nous avons parlé ces derniers temps – Voldemort et la Marque des Ténèbres et autres. » Harry entortilla un fil qui pendait de la couverture sur laquelle il était assis. « Mais je continue à le repousser, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Mais chaque jour que j'attends, c'est plus difficile à dire que le jour d'avant. Parce que comment dire, « Je ne vous l'ai pas dit hier, ou la semaine dernière, ou la semaine d'avant ou l'année dernière. » Alors je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Et je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit jusqu'à maintenant, parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, c'est juste que je suis stupide et effrayé et que je n'avais pas envie de le dire. »

Harry rassembla son courage pour lever les yeux et reconnaître la terreur sur le visage de ses amis. Qu'attendait-il qu'il leur dise ensuite ? Peu importe ce que c'était, la vérité paraîtrait probablement meilleure que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Il épargna ses amis. « Je suis gay, » dit-il rapidement. « Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais j'imagine que je n'étais juste pas prêt. »

Il fixa Ron, très inquiet de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Une fois les mots sortis, Ron rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Merlin, Harry ! Je pensais que tu allais nous dire que tu avais un duel avec Voldemort demain ou quelque chose du genre. »

Ginny et Neville rirent également. « Un peu dramatique, là, Harry, » dit Neville.

« Ben, comme d'habitude, non ? » demanda Ginny à Neville.

Harry rougit, et Ginny se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « Je plaisante, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Ron et moi. Maman a un cousin gay. Nous avons grandi avec ça et nous n'y avons jamais vu de problème. » Ron hocha la tête derrière elle.

« Gran va piquer une crise, » dit Neville qui sourit. « Moi partageant une chambre avec l'un d'entre _eux._ Mais elle pense aussi que les vêtements moldus devraient être interdits, donc je n'écoute pas trop quand elle dit ce genre de choses. Je suis surpris, mais je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Harry sourit et soupira de soulagement. Rogue avait raison. Ça faisait du bien de le dire. Il posa les yeux sur Hermione qui le regardait d'un air impassible. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, maintenant c'était son tour.

« Eh bien, je suis toujours ton amie, bien sûr… » dit-elle. Sa voix était tranchante aux oreilles d'Harry. Mettant sa plume dans le magazine pour marquer la page, elle posa le livre sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. « J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque. » Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se retirait. Il entendit sa voix dans sa tête et finit ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre. _Eh bien, je suis toujours ton amie, bien sûr. Malgré ce que tu es._

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Harry, » dit Ron. « Elle changera d'avis. Elle est trop logique pour avoir un problème avec quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que ça. Elle est probablement trop furieuse de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. »

Harry répondit avec un demi-sourire et espéra que son ami avait raison.

* * *

_A suivre_

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié... une petite review svp ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises. Au programme, une explication entre Harry et Hermione, une discussion de plus avec Rogue, et les prochains marquages ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**RAR**** :**

**TeZuKa J : **Merci pour votre soutien. Bon chapitre.

**Elisect32 : **Tu en sauras plus sur les élèves qui recevront la Marque dans ce chapitre, mais les 2 Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle ne sont pas des élèves connus. La relation entre Harry et Rogue continue à se renforcer, et une amitié solide est en train de naître petit à petit. J'aime aussi beaucoup cette relation très bien décrite par l'auteur !

**stormstrooper2 :** Tu en sauras plus sur ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Hermione dès le début du chapitre. Et Harry est de plus en plus décidé à sauver Rogue, d'autant que l'échéance approche.

**Zeugma :** Je pense que dans cette fiction, il y avait quand même peu de chances que l'annonce de son homosexualité provoque des réactions exagérés. Chaque personnage est devenu assez mature depuis la réunion de l'Ordre, je trouve.

**Guest : **Ravi que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi dans ce cas. A bientôt !

* * *

Harry rattrapa Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Malgré l'assurance de Ron, il s'inquiétait de la façon dont elle prenait la nouvelle. _Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée_, pensa-t-il. « Hermione ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres pincées.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Je suis un peu occupée, » dit-elle. « Occuper à t'aider, devrais-je dire. »

« Je sais ça, et j'apprécie. » Harry l'observa remettre le livre qu'elle tenait à la main sur l'étagère et en prendre un autre. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle semblait parcourir les livres au hasard sans lire leur titre.

« Si tu préfères ne plus m'aider… » Harry s'interrompit, terrifié par sa réponse.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais toujours ton amie. Je n'ai peut-être pas une bonne amie, mais tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. » Elle parcourait le sommaire d'un autre livre, dos à Harry.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. Je n'ai jamais pensé ne pas pouvoir te faire confiance. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour nous le dire ? Pensais-tu vraiment que nous te détesterions ? Après que nous nous soyons tenus à tes côtés pour tout, pensais-tu vraiment ça de nous ? »

Harry recula d'un pas, déséquilibré. « Hermione, j'ai dit plus tôt que le fait que j'ai pris autant de temps pour vous le dire n'avait rien à voir avec vous, et c'est le cas. Je suis le seul responsable. »

« Tu avais peur de nous le dire, Harry. Ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec nous. »

« Honnêtement, Hermione, ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais peur de vous le dire parce que j'avais peur de l'admettre. Ça fait un moment que je le sais, j'imagine, mais j'ai toujours ignoré cette partie de moi. C'est comme si, tant que je ne l'avais pas dit à personne, je pouvais toujours faire semblant. Je pouvais avoir une vie normale. Je n'étais juste pas prêt à sauter le pas jusqu'à maintenant. »

Harry chercha ses mots pour lui faire comprendre.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que les mots avaient du pouvoir. Et il avait raison. C'est effrayant de le dire à haute voix la première fois. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la personne à qui je le disais. Ça aurait pu être une pièce vide, et je ne l'aurais pas dit jusqu'à maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours su que vous resteriez à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais douté de ça. Pas jusqu'à… »

« Jusqu'à ce que je parte ? » Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. Harry déglutit mais ne répondit pas. « Oh, Harry ! » Hermione posa son livre et l'étreignit. Harry lui retourna son étreinte avec gratitude. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme ça. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que tu ne nous avais pas fait confiance. Mais Harry, tu dois savoir que nous sommes tous terrifiés à l'idée qu'un jour tu partes combattre Voldemort sans nous. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Si nous ne savons pas ce que tu sais, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider. »

« Bon, je ne vais pas me ruer vers Voldemort parce que je sui gay. Je l'ai vu. Il a l'air mieux qu'il y a deux ans, mais il n'est toujours pas mon type. »

Hermione éclata de rire et essuya une larme. « Merci de nous l'avoir dit, Harry. »

Harry lui fit un autre câlin. « De rien. Tu veux retourner dans la chambre ? »

Hermione acquiesça et les deux adolescents sortirent de la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir, elle demanda, « Alors, nous sommes les premiers à le savoir ? »

« Oh, euh. » Harry hésita. « En fait, non. Une autre personne le sait. Mais je ne peux pas te dire qui. » Hermione fronça les sourcils et il poursuivit rapidement. « Il est gay aussi, et j'ai promis de ne parler de lui à personne. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de dire quoi que ce soit. Et si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire. Il l'a compris. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle essayait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. « Est-ce que vous deux, euh, tu sais… »

Harry éclata de rire. « Non ! Non, non, non. » Cette fois, Hermione pouffa de rire.

« Wow, Harry. Ce n'est pas Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. « Ça fait beaucoup de non. »

Quand ils retournèrent près de leurs amis, Harry put sentir leur malaise, qui fut rapidement soulagé quand ils virent les sourires sur les visages d'Harry et Hermione.

« Et pour Cho ? » demanda Hermione, reprenant sa place sur le lit.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je me sens mal à propos de ça maintenant. Je suppose que c'est ce que je voulais dire en parlant d'essayer d'être normal, tout à l'heure. Je me suis vraiment forcé à croire que j'étais attiré par elle. Elle est très jolie, donc ce n'était pas si dur. Et j'ai exagéré mon appréciation pour elle en quelque chose de plus fort. Mais je me suis menti à moi-même. Quand je regarde en arrière, je réalise que je n'ai jamais pris soin d'elle comme j'aurais dû – comme un petit ami l'aurait fait. C'est juste que je ne savais pas. Je ne l'utilisais peut-être que pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce que je suis vraiment. »

Ginny lui pressa le bras. « Ne te rabaisse pas pour ça, Harry. Je ne pense pas que Cho était vraiment plus amoureuse de toi que tu ne l'étais. C'était ce que c'était, et ça n'a blessé personne, non ? »

Harry réfléchit aux paroles de Ginny. « Je suppose. Je me sens juste mal à propos de tout ça, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien, tu ne serais pas Harry si tu ne te sentais pas coupable pour quelque chose, » dit Ron avec un sourire. « Et qu'avons-nous entendu Hermione dire à propos de Malefoy dans le couloir ? » Ses sourcils remuèrent comme seuls les siens pouvaient. « Tu penses à souscrire aux _Blonds avec baguettes _? »

Harry devint rouge écarlate et feignit d'être en colère. « Je n'aime pas les blonds ! »

Avec une expression sérieuse, Ron se tourna vers Neville et dit, « Il a un faible pour les roux alors. Pauvre gars. Je vais devoir lui briser le cœur. » Neville pouffa Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu plaisantes. J'aime les bruns, merci. »

« Ah, » dit Ron. « Flitwick, alors. Tu fais dans les petits ? »

« Ben, il serait juste à la bonne taille, » dit Harry lentement.

« Harry ! » Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne peux commencer à envisager de combien de manière entendre ça nous a tous marqués. »

* * *

Alors que la fin de l'été approchait, les petits triomphes d'Harry furent de plus en plus occultés par de grandes frustrations. Les cours avec Rogue continuaient, et Harry, dans une série de tests qui avaient inquiété ses amis, avait découvert qu'il pouvait bloquer une grande partie de la douleur que Voldemort lui envoyait à travers sa cicatrice. Seuls les pires Doloris passaient, et le jeune homme était convaincu, avec raison, que son échec à bloquer entièrement la douleur était plus dû à son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à une faille dans ses barrières mentales, comme Rogue avait affirmé qu'il était aussi bon en Occlumencie qu'il pouvait le lui enseigner. Il avait aussi réussi à se retirer de l'esprit de Voldemort à volonté. Une fois encore, l'enseignement de Rogue s'était montré inestimable, comme il lui avait enseigné les exercices mentaux utilisés par les Voyants. Les marquages qui auraient lieu plus tard dans le mois seraient un vrai test, cependant, car Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la douleur qui abonderait de sa cicatrice serait bien plus forte que celle provoquée par les Doloris. Harry arrêta de tester le lien une fois qu'il fut satisfait de voir qu'il pouvait se libérer d'une vision. Les cauchemars étaient terribles, qu'ils soient provoqués par une des mauvaises humeurs de Voldemort ou par les souvenirs des atrocités du passé d'Harry. Si la potion administrée aux Londubat ne fonctionnait pas, les compétences d'Harry seules ne seraient pas suffisantes.

Toute satisfaction qu'Harry aurait pu ressentir face à ses nouvelles capacités fut chassée par la pensée qu'il manquait toujours à ses engagements envers Rogue. Hermione n'avait aucune nouvelle idée de comment éliminer la Marque sans une utilisation plus agressive du lien d'Harry avec Voldemort, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait tenter ça. Ils devraient attendre jusqu'à la semaine avant la rentrée et espérer qu'Harry puisse en apprendre plus.

L'entraînement au combat se poursuivait, Rogue acceptant parfois l'aide des autres membres de l'Ordre, et la refusant à d'autres reprises. En général, ce refus annonçait une des sessions particulières avec juste Rogue et les cinq élèves. Rogue leur avait confectionné à tous des ceintures de potions comme celle qu'il portait et leur apprenait son utilisation. A la longue, sa présence et son utilisation deviendraient intuitives pour le groupe, mais pour le moment, ils s'entraînaient avec des bouteilles d'eau colorée. Chaque soir après dîner, tous les cinq passaient leur temps à essayer d'attraper le bon flacon sans regarder. Dans un combat à chaud, ils auraient peu de temps pour lire les étiquettes, donc toutes les potions devaient être identifiées par le toucher et leurs positions sur la ceinture. Lors de faux combats, Rogue les sanctionnait lorsqu'ils manquaient une opportunité de terminer le combat avec une des potions ou, plus souvent, lorsqu'ils attrapaient la mauvaise potion pour la situation.

Pour accentuer l'épuisement et la confusion des étudiants, tout le monde dans l'Ordre avait pris sur eux de tester leur connaissance des sorts. Harry et ses amis avaient presque oublié l'assignation de Rogue à apprendre la liste sans fin, mais ils apprirent rapidement à ne sous-estimer personne dans le manoir. Personne ne pouvait sortir dans un couloir ou descendre dans la cuisine pour dîner sans entendre le cri d'un sort réel ou imaginaire. Quatre d'entre eux avaient déjà fait plusieurs essais de réponses incorrectes. Hermione, bien sûr, connaissait chaque sort de la liste de Rogue. Par ordre alphabétique. Harry eut du mal à lui en vouloir pour ça, cependant. Sa vie pourrait un jour être sauvée grâce à ses connaissances, il le savait.

Finalement, moins de deux semaines avant son retour à l'école, Harry était épuisé. Il passait chaque moment éveillé à travailler sur quelque chose, et ses nuits étaient trop souvent hantées. Rogue lui avait fourni de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, mais la colère de Voldemort perçait souvent, et le Maître des Potions ne l'autorisait pas à en prendre chaque jour par peur des effets secondaires.

Aujourd'hui, en fait, Harry se retrouva à apprendre à préparer la potion. Au début du mois d'août, Rogue avait légèrement modifié leurs cours de potions pour se concentrer sur celles dont Harry aurait probablement besoin. Ils avaient fabriqué une variété de potions de guérison et quelques-unes des potions les moins douteuses pour leurs ceintures. Et Rogue se faisait un point d'honneur à faire connaître à Harry les endroits où ils pourraient trouver plusieurs autres qui étaient au-delà de ses capacités d'élève de sixième année.

« La potion pour la douleur fantôme est appelée le Breuvage sans Membres, » dit Rogue alors qu'il regardait Harry travailler sur la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Il discutait toujours des potions les plus difficiles sur ce ton, comme s'il commentait la météo. « Elle n'est pas interdite, juste difficile à trouver à cause de la demande limitée. Toute boutique de potions qui se respecte devrait pouvoir vous la fournir une fois que vus aurez utilisée toute la fournée que j'ai préparé. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des occasions dans le futur où vous aurez besoin de ses effets. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Il détestait avoir besoin de savoir qu'elle s'appelait le Breuvage sans Membres. Il détestait le fait que dans quelques semaines, Rogue ne serait plus là pour simplement lui tendre la bouteille quand les rêves devenaient trop terribles et qu'il était trop fatigué pour essayer de combattre les démons qui attendaient qu'il s'endorme. Et il se détestait pour ne pas savoir comment empêcher que ça arrive. Une part de lui, une part qui grandissait de jour en jour, voulait que les marquages surviennent ce soir – maintenant – pour qu'il puisse en être témoin et comprendre comment libérer Rogue.

Bien qu'ils aient beaucoup discuté jusqu'à maintenant, leurs conversations semblaient toujours se concentrer sur Harry. Rogue faisait de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse de voir Harry être préparé à combattre, et quand ils ne discutaient pas tactiques ou théorie magique, ils parlaient de l'état d'esprit d'Harry ou de sa relation avec ses amis. Severus avait été vraiment content d'entendre qu'Harry leur avait parlé. Il avait même souri, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ces sombres yeux froids s'étaient réchauffés pendant un instant. Alors qu'il remuait son chaudron, Harry fut submergé par un besoin d'en apprendre plus sur son professeur.

L'homme travaillait, comme d'habitude, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry se tourna légèrement et aperçut son professeur, qui avait relevé ses manches pour les tenir éloignées des flammes et liquides volatiles. Le jeune sorcier réfléchit brièvement au premier jour où Rogue avait dénudé ses bras en sa présence. Comme tant de choses dans leur relation, le sens de ce geste n'avait jamais été clairement exposé, mais Harry le prit pour un signe de confiance. Autant qu'il en sache, Rogue ne permettait jamais volontairement à qui que ce soit de voir sa Marque. Mais la cacher était plus difficile quand il préparait des potions.

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « Vous pouvez. Si vous comprenez que je peux ne pas y répondre. »

_Probablement pas_, pensa Harry, mais il demanda tout de même. « Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de le rejoindre ? Si mon père et ses amis n'étaient qu'une raison parmi d'autres, quelles sont les autres ? » C'était une question qu'il avait longtemps voulu poser, mais il ne s'était senti assez à l'aise pour le faire que récemment. Il n'attendait toujours pas de réponse, mais il savait aussi que l'autre homme ne serait pas en colère après lui pour avoir envie de savoir.

« Cela vous choquerait-il si je vous disais que j'étais d'accord avec lui ? »

Harry réfléchit à sa réponse pendant un moment. Il avait appris que le Maître des Potions choisissait souvent ses réponses pour simplement provoquer une réponse. « D'accord avec lui à propos de quoi ? »

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent légèrement, et Harry devina qu'il avait évité un piège. « J'étais d'accord avec lui sur le fait que les sorciers ne devraient pas vivre dans la peur d'être découverts par les Moldus. J'étais d'accord avec le fait qu'il était injuste de punir un sorcier pour se révéler quand les Moldus nous forcent à le faire tous les jours. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir l'égalité, je suppose, » dit lentement Harry.

« En effet. Et mes paroles font paraître ça presque noble. Mais en vérité, Harry, ça n'a jamais été noble. Il n'a jamais été question d'égalité. Il était question de pouvoir, de contrôle et de vengeance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais parlé d'égalité. Il a parlé de dominance. Même si c'est bien pire maintenant que ça ne l'a jamais été, ça n'a jamais été une cause noble. Mais l'obscurité m'a attiré, je l'admets. »

« Et comme je semble souffrir d'un moment d'honnêteté, je vais vous dire, Harry, que votre père n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qui m'a conduit à cette noirceur. Bien que ses paroles aient été les plus fortes, je pense qu'elles m'ont souvent moins blessé que les murmures. Au moins, je pouvais essayer de me battre contre votre père, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi. Mais c'était plus facile que de prétendre ne pas entendre les mots prononcés plus doucement. »

« Alors, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a monté en puissance, et donné des discours passionnés à propos de se dévoiler au monde et de punir ceux qui nous forceraient à nous cacher, quand il a parlé de régler leur compte à ceux qui nous ont conduits dans l'ombre, j'ai écouté. Et oui, une partie de tout ça a parlé à mon côté gay, mais pas tout. J'avais appris très tôt dans la vie à cacher une grande partie de moi au monde, car cela pouvait être utilisé comme une arme. Ma famille me l'a appris, et ça s'est renforcé à l'école. Et pas juste par votre père, je vous assure. Même si les Serpentard semblent montrer un front solide au reste du monde, ils sont bien plus cruels envers ceux qui vivent dans les donjons que ceux qui vivent à l'extérieur. »

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur sa potion, attendant qu'elle change de couleur avant d'ajouter les ingrédients finaux. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre aux paroles de Rogue. Ça semblait idiot d'essayer de le consoler pour des actions qui s'étaient passé longtemps auparavant. Mais il sentait qu'il devait reconnaître, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la confiance que l'homme lui avait manifestée. Harry doutait un peu que beaucoup de personnes en aient entendu autant sur l'histoire de Rogue. « Merci, monsieur. » Il savait que Rogue comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire. Une main sur son épaule fut la seule réponse.

« Je vous dis ça pour une raison, Harry. Peut-être pour plus d'une raison, mais celle-ci est la plus importante. » Rogue laissa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'il parlait derrière lui. « Peu importe ce qu'ils vous font – le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses Mangemorts, ou le monde lui-même – ne les laissez jamais vous amener à les haïr. Craignez-les, moquez-vous d'eux, ayez pitié d'eux, combattez-les, tuez-les s'il le faut, mais ne les haïssait pas. La haine est une habitude, Harry. Ça passe dans votre sang, et chaque jour la haine vient plus facilement, plus rapidement. Et puis vous haïssez tout le monde, juste par habitude. Même les gens que vous ne devriez pas haïr. Des gens avec qui vous seriez même devenus amis si vous n'étiez pas si habitué à la haine. »

Les deux hommes restèrent là, en silence. Harry ignora la potion devant lui, son attention focalisée sur la chaleur et la force de la main sur son épaule. Après quelques battements de cœur, Rogue continua, « La plupart des gens qui ont cédé à la haine n'ont jamais trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir. Quelques-uns ont échappé à l'obscurité, et les plus chanceux peuvent même être sauvés. Mais pour la plupart d'entre nous, il est trop tard et nous obtenons seulement une lueur finale avant que tout ne soit terminé. »

Les mots de Rogue, et ceux informulés subsistant entre eux, furent trop pour Harry. Avec soulagement, Harry vit sa potion devenir d'un jaune pâle et attrapa les derniers ingrédients. « C'est prêt pour les larmes de Licornes, Professeur ? » Sa voix vacilla.

« Oui. » Rogue laissa glisser sa main de l'épaule d'Harry. Quand la potion prit une teinte argentée, il dit simplement, « Bon travail, Harry. »

Mettant la potion en bouteille et nettoyant sa paillasse, les pensées d'Harry se remplirent de protestations. Il les garda pour lui, cependant, comme il le faisait toujours. Il mit la potion sur l'étagère à côté de la table de Rogue et se tourna pour partir quand la fatigue le prit. Trébuchant sur ses robes, il tomba tête la première vers Rogue, qui l'attrapa pour le soutenir. Harry s'agrippa à l'homme alors qu'ils se heurtaient avec force, et son estomac se retourna. Soudain, il tomba en arrière.

_Mon chaudron ! _Harry sortit sa baguette pour stabiliser le chaudron sur la table, même alors qu'il tombait. Avec un bruit sourd, il heurta le sol. Des cheveux bruns sauvages, une oreille et des robes bleu sombre emplirent sa vue alors qu'il levait les bras pour empêcher l'autre corps de tomber sur lui.

Avec un autre sursaut de son estomac, Harry se sentit tomber à nouveau, cette fois sur la droite comme Rogue le repoussait sur le côté.

« Bon sang, Harry ! » grogna Rogue. « Vous devez être plus prudent. Si ce chaudron s'était renversé, il aurait pu détruire la moitié de la pièce. » Harry secoua la tête et essaya de regagner ses esprits. Rogue le fixait avec un air expectatif. Il tendit la main à Harry. « Vous êtes indemne, je présume. » Harry hocha la tête et accepta l'aide de l'autre homme, mais recula la main, sous le choc.

« Votre Marque. J'ai touché votre Marque quand nous sommes tombés. » L'expression de Rogue devint dure et il déplia ses manches, cachant de nouveau sa Marque. Harry comprenait la réaction de Rogue, et se leva rapidement. « Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas… » Harry essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. « Quand j'ai touché la Marque, je pense que je suis entrée dans votre esprit. C'est exactement comme avec Voldemort. Dès que j'ai touché votre bras, j'ai pensé que je tombais en arrière. Vous avez jeté un sort sur le chaudron, pas vrai ? » L'expression de Rogue était toujours prudente quand il acquiesça. « J'ai vu ça à travers vos yeux. Puis je me suis vu tomber sur vous. J'ai pu voir mon oreille, puis je me suis repoussé – je veux dire, vous m'avez repoussé. J'imagine que ça a rompu mon contact avec la Marque, parce qu'après ça j'étais de retour dans mon propre corps, tombant sur le côté à nouveau. »

« Avez-ressenti ressenti autre chose ? » demanda lentement Rogue.

« Surtout votre agacement. » Harry rit. « Cette chose continue de me surprendre. » Il montra sa cicatrice.

« En effet, » dit Rogue. « Nous devrons tous les deux faire plus attention dans le futur. »

Soudain inquiet, Harry demanda, « Pensez-vous qu'il ait vu quelque chose ? »

« C'est difficile à dire. Je crois que la Marque brûle chaque fois qu'il tourne son attention sur le lien, et ça ne brûlait pas pendant la chute ou même maintenant. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé a été très certainement dirigé, d'une certaine manière, vers lui par l'intermédiaire du lien. Mais soit il n'en était pas conscient, soit c'est arrivé trop vite pour qu'il puisse faire le lien avec nous. » Harry était toujours un peu terrifié, et son expression devait s'en ressentir. « Détendez-vous, Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'en inquiéter alors qu'on est si proche de la fin de l'été. »

* * *

Harry s'inquiétait pour ça, et quand il retourna auprès de ses amis, il partagea ce qui s'était passé.

« Penses-tu que ça signifie que tu peux faire quelque chose à la Marque ? » demanda Neville, alors qu'ils y réfléchissaient tous.

« Peut-être, » dit Harry. « Qu'en penses-tu, Hermione ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune sorcière prit quelques notes de plus avant de répondre. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ça montre de manière explicite que la cicatrice est plus comme une Marque que personne ne l'a jamais pensé. Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si la Marque avait brûlé quand ça s'est produit. »

Harry pâlit. « Que penses-tu que ça ferait ? »

« Peut-être rien. Peut-être que tu ressentirais ce que Rogue ressent. Vous partageriez peut-être la douleur, ou tu la projetterais peut-êtrecmême vers Voldemort, puisque votre lien marche probablement dans les deux sens, contrairement à la Marque. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'essayer. »

Harry acquiesça simplement. « Les marquages auront lieu demain soir. Rogue ira dans la matinée pour qu'ils se réunissent et se tiennent prêts. » Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils savaient tous que ça arrivait, et ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Harry. « Je prendrai la potion un peu avant minuit. Ça devrait durer environ quatre heures. »

* * *

Harry avait glissé dans et en dehors de l'esprit de Voldemort toute la journée, apeuré que certains changements de plans lui feraient manquer les marquages. Tout se déroula comme prévu, cependant, et quand Harry se remplit à nouveau de rage et s'échappa de son propre corps, il restait moins d'un quart d'heure avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

Il fut juste à l'heure pour assister à un meurtre. Ce n'était rien de nouveau, bien entendu. Une partie détachée de l'esprit d'Harry était soulagée que la victime porte un masque. Ça l'inquiétait parfois de voir qu'observer des Mangemorts mourir soit si facile.

_« Souvenez-vous de ça. Je n'accepte pas la trahison. » Il tourna son attention sur l'enfant agenouillé au pied de l'estrade. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Nott se prosternaient devant lui, sans aucun doute guidé par la posture appropriée de leurs loyaux parents. Les deux Serdaigle, Brocklehurst et Chambers, faisaient de leur mieux pour imiter les Serpentard, tout comme Summers. Il prit une profonde inspiration, testant l'air. La peur, comme un doux parfum, flottait tout près, mélangé à une autre odeur, une nouvelle pour les marquages mais tout aussi bienvenue. La crainte émanait des sept, comme elle l'avait fait pour le fils Malefoy, et il s'en réjouissait. C'était juste comme ça devait l'être. Ses premiers partisans le respectaient et lui obéissaient comme à leur chef. Ces nouveaux enfants le vénéraient comme un dieu. Comme tous le ferait un jour._

_Faisant signe au premier d'approcher, il brandit sa baguette. « Pourquoi es-tu venu devant moi, Nott ? Pourquoi donnes-tu ta vie pour moi ? Parce que je ne demande rien de moins. »_

_Les yeux cloués au sol, Nott s'agenouilla devant lui. « Ma vie a toujours été à vous, comme vous avez toujours été mon Seigneur. Je suis venu devant vous pour mieux vous servir. »_

_« Bien dit, mon enfant. Lève-toi et donne-moi ton bras. » Le garçon obéit, et d'un sort murmuré, le bout de sa baguette rougeoya. La douce odeur de chair brûlée chassa les autres odeurs dans la pièce, le délicieux cri couvrit ses fredonnements alors qu'il enfonçait le bout de sa baguette plus profondément dans le bras du garçon. Il plongea son esprit dans la douleur de l'autre, la savourant comme du vin sur la langue d'un connaisseur. La peau se craqua et se décolla alors qu'une encre noire filtrait de sa baguette, se répandant en ce motif qui décorait tous ses fidèles et les clamait comme siens. La magie entourait l'étudiant et le faisait tenir debout alors que d'autres sorts s'enroulèrent autour de son esprit, de son cœur et pénétrait dans ses os. Ayant marqué et lié sa plus récente possession, il l'autorisa à tomber et fit signe au suivant de suivre. Alors que la fille Parkinson s'avançait vers lui en tremblant, Malefoy et Rogue, toujours masqués, déplacèrent Nott, inconscient. Il ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit, mais la plupart y parvenaient. Et ceux qui mouraient étaient trop faibles pour être utilisés, de toute façon._

Deux heures plus tard, Harry frissonna alors qu'il se retirait de l'horreur. A un moment donné, il s'était roulé en boule, et maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau le contrôle de son corps, il n'avait aucun désir de changer ça.

« Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? » La voix de Ron venait de tout près.

« Devons-nous aller chercher quelqu'un ? » La voix d'Hermione sonnait faible et peu assurée.

Harry secoua la tête – une erreur. Une vague de nausée l'envahit, et il réussit à peine à rouler sur le côté à temps avant de vomir sur le sol. Quand il arrêta de trembler, Hermione avait déjà nettoyé le désordre avec un sort rapide et Ginny était assise sur le lit à côté de lui, lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda Neville en lui tendant un verre d'eau. « Je pense que Dumbledore est toujours ici, à attendre le retour de Rogue.

« Non, ça ira, je suppose. C'était juste… »

« N'en parle pas, Harry, » dit Hermione. Elle avait coincé sa plume dans son cahier. Ça peut attendre et tu sembles avoir besoin de sommeil. Veux-tu que nous restions un peu ici, ou veux-tu juste essayer de dormir ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été si fatigué. Je veux juste fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les rouvrir. »

« Attends une minute, » dit Ron. « Une idée d'où Rogue garde sa potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? »

« J'avais oublié ça. Elle est sur l'étagère à côté de la table sur la droite. Peux-tu prendre la bouteille à moitié vide, pas la pleine ? » Ron ne prit qu'un moment pour trouver la potion et la lui ramener. « Merci, Ron. »

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et Harry fut reconnaissant de la clairvoyance de ses amis. Prendre soin de lui était devenu comme une seconde nature, et il avait hâte de voir le jour où aucun d'entre eux ne ressentirait le besoin de le soigner.

* * *

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt, mais avec de bonnes nouvelles. Rogue était revenu tard dans la nuit et avait annulé les leçons du matin. Harry choisit de retourner au lit après le petit-déjeuner. Il oublia de prendre une autre dose de potion, cependant, et se réveilla en sueur avec le son de la chair qui grésille à l'esprit.

Le déjeuner trouva Harry toujours au lit, mais assis et évitant le sommeil à tout prix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, peu après que son cauchemar l'ait forcé à se réveiller, les autres étudiants avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, un par un. Blagues, jeux, et bavardages inutiles emplirent la chambre et l'empêchèrent de penser à la raison pour laquelle ses mains tremblaient encore. Cela distrayait aussi ses amis de son regard hanté, même si aucun ne le lui dirait jamais.

Les leçons de potions de l'après-midi eurent lieu comme prévu, et Harry essaya de se recomposer alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Rogue.

« Il semble qu'il me manque une bouteille de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, Mr Potter. Je présume que vous savez où elle se trouve. »

« Oh, ouais. Désolé pour ça, Professeur. Mais j'en ai pris un peu la nuit dernière. Juste la dose normale. La bouteille est dans ma chambre. »

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en votre propre travail ? » Rogue fit un signe en direction de la bouteille qu'Harry avait préparé plus tôt.

Harry savait qu'il échouait à garder sa voix stable comme il disait, « J'ai eu le sentiment que j'avais besoin qu'elle soit la plus forte possible. »

Rogue acquiesça, toujours dos à Harry alors qu'il travaillait sur son propre chaudron. « Et le Breuvage sans Membres a-t-il fonctionné ? »

« Ouais, parfaitement. J'aurais presque souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Les yeux de Rogue étaient voilés de tristesse lorsqu'il se retourna, et il parla calmement. « C'était si terrible ? » Harry hocha la tête et s'assit sur le tabouret devant sa paillasse. « Vous n'avez pas pu sortir de son esprit, alors ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il s'était attendu à cette question, et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à propos de ça. « Je n'ai pas essayé. »

« Pourquoi diable… » Harry leva les yeux pour voir les yeux sombres de l'autre homme passer de la confusion à la colère. « Bon sang, Harry. Stupides Gryffondor héroïques. Vous devez vous soucier de vous un peu plus et un peu moins du reste du monde. »

« Paroles intéressantes venant d'un traître Serpentard qui va se faire tuer dans une semaine pour me sauver. »

« C'est ma décision, Harry. »

« Très bien. Et celle-ci est la mienne. »

Rogue le fixa, poings serrés. « Je vous ai averti plusieurs fois que si vous regardiez activement dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je m'assurerais que vous le regrettiez. »

Harry eut un rire sans joie. « Alors jetez le reste de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

La colère suintait du visage de Rogue. « Honnêtement, Harry, à quoi pensiez-vous ? » Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

« Vous savez à quoi je pensais. Et j'ai beaucoup appris la nuit dernière. Je crois. J'ai encore besoin de parler à Hermione. Je ne peux juste pas me forcer à trop penser à ça. Ce qu'il a fait était déjà assez horrible à voir, alors ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti… » Harry déglutit fortement. Sa gorge se serrait et il essayait fortement de ne pas pleurer. Il était trop vieux pour commencer à sangloter. « Je n'ai jamais su à quel point la douleur me distrayait de ses autres pensées. A quel point il aimait ça. » Sa voix vacilla, et il cacha son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il revivait les marquages. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

Le bras de Rogue tomba en travers de ses épaules, raide et maladroit, et Harry regretta de s'effondrer. Il savait que Rogue était mal à l'aise. Essuyant son visage avec sa manche, il dit, « Je suis désolé pour ça, Professeur. »

« Vous pouvez. Ça fait deux fois cet été que j'aie à supporter vos larmes. Vous devriez vraiment faire ça avec Minerva ou Albus, ou même Lupin. »

« Je pensais que vous y seriez habitué. »

« C'est bien plus facile de tolérer les hystériques quand c'est vous qui avez causé la rupture en sortant de vos gonds. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'êtes pas tenu d'arrêter les larmes de quelqu'un quand vous êtes trop occupés à les apprécier. »

Harry fit un sourire. « Attention, Professeur. C'est encore ce sens de l'humour. »

Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Non-sens. »

* * *

_A suivre_

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Review svp ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Au programme, une dernière leçon avec Rogue, un retour au château et un nouveau sauvetage. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et je voulais tout de même vous poster ce chapitre ce soir. Sachez que toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissée me vont droit au coeur et que je suis contente de traduire cette histoire pour vous la faire partager quand je reçois des avis aussi positifs. Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain des marquages, Harry découvrit cette fois que même l'Ordre du Phoenix était contre sa promesse de sauver son professeur. Plutôt que de passer du temps avec ses amis à essayer de comprendre tout ce dont Harry avait été témoin, il faisait sa malle. Alors que ses amis et lui ratissaient le manoir à la recherche d'objets déplacés pendant les derniers mois, il se retrouva à penser à Luna et à sa promesse similaire de la fin de l'année. Il se demanda si elle avait découverts un Ronflak Cornu.

Sa malle enfin prête et près de celles de ses amis pour le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, Harry s'assit dans la cuisine et se plaignit à Remus du soudain changement d'organisation. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons tous retourner à l'école maintenant. L'année ne commence pas avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu sais que c'est plus sûr là-bas, Harry. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que cet endroit ne soit découvert, après tout. De plus, tes professeurs doivent préparer l'école et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser quelqu'un pour surveiller les enfants. »

Harry était sur le point de protester qu'ils n'étaient pas des « enfants » et n'avaient pas besoin de surveillance constante, mais ferma la bouche. Il savait que Remus avait raison, et il se fichait vraiment de retourner à l'école. Mais il savait aussi que la réponse au sauvetage de Rogue était enfouie quelque part dans ce qu'il avait vu la veille, et il était contrarié de devoir passer une grande partie de la journée à tout faire sauf faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Mrs Weasley fit entrer ses enfants, suivis de Neville et Hermione, dans la cuisine. Elle était d'accord avec Harry, apparemment.

« J'aurais pu rester, Remus. Et j'en ai dit autant à Albus, mais il a choisi de rejeter l'idée. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr ici, Molly. Ou ça ne le sera plus pour longtemps. Poudlard a des protections… »

« Poudlard ne m'a pas moi ! » Mrs Weasley abattit une casserole sur le comptoir. Harry bondit presque de son siège. Il avait vu la mère de ses amis contrarié de toutes les manières possibles, mais elle n'avait jamais semblé si _furieuse_. Ses mains étaient blanches et Harry pouvait presque imaginer qu'elles déformaient la casserole qu'elle agrippait. « C'est le travail d'une mère de protéger ses enfants. »

« Molly, » dit calmement Remus, « si, par quelque prouesse magique bien au-delà de ce que même Tu-Sais-Qui a pu faire, un groupe de Mangemorts entraient dans Poudlard, passaient les protections, les professeurs et les Aurors, sais-tu ce qui arrivera ? » Harry vit Mrs Weasley reculer à la mention des Mangemorts, mais elle ne répondit pas. Remus se rassit sur sa chaise et ensorcela l'argenterie sur la table. « Leur première action sera de séparer Harry de ses amis. »

Remus envoya une cuillère flotter d'un côté et quatre fourchettes de l'autre. Un mur de couteaux flottaient entre elles. « Sais-tu ce qui arrivera ensuite ? » demanda Remus nonchalamment. Faisant un signe de tête en direction de la cuillère, il continua. « Harry fera tout pour protéger ses amis. » Montrant les fourchettes, il dit, « Et ses amis feront tout pour le protéger. Et sais-tu ce qui va arriver d'autre ? Ron protégera sa petite sœur. Ginny protégera son grand frère. Juste comme ils l'ont promis. Hermione relèvera le défi d'une manière qui surpassera tout ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Et Neville, eh bien, Neville est un Londubat. » Remus fixa l'argenterie dansante pensivement pendant un moment. Avec un mouvement du poignet, les couteaux fendirent l'air et retombèrent sur la table. « Bon sang, Molly, je me sens presque mal pour les Mangemorts. » Tout le monde se redressa dans son siège quand Remus mentionna leurs noms, et Harry souhaita paraître aussi confiant que Remus.

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils. « J'aimerais être d'accord avec toi, Remus. »

* * *

Alors que le groupe terminait juste de dîner, Rogue entra dans la cuisine et leur ordonna d'aller dans le grenier. Ils avaient manqué toutes leurs leçons du jour à cause de leurs préparatifs, et Harry n'avait même pas su que l'homme était dans la maison. Mais il y avait toujours eu une entente comme quoi dans la soirée, les étudiants étaient libres et tous étaient curieux.

A l'étage, Rogue se tenait à côté d'une table sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs boîtes en bois. _Etuis à crayons ? _pensa Harry.

Sans préambule, Rogue prit les boîtes et leur en tendit chacun une. Celle d'Harry portait les lettres « HP » gravées sur le dessus et il jeta un œil pour voir que tous en avaient une avec leurs propres initiales.

« Ce que je vous donne, » sermonna Rogue, « ne doit pas être pris pour un cadeau. Ce n'est pas une indication de respect chaleureux, ou, de même, pas un recul particulier vers de l'aversion. » Il eut un ricanement typique avant de continuer. « Donc j'insisterai pour qu'il n'y ait pas de sentiment de gratitude déplacés. Est-ce clair ? » Tout le monde hocha la tête, et l'homme les regarda d'un air expectatif. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la tête, Harry ouvrit finalement sa boîte.

Harry trouva une baguette reposant sur du velours vert sombre. Pas juste une baguette, mais sa baguette. Sa main trouva rapidement le bout de bois rassurant dans la poche de sa robe, et il regarda ses amis, confus. Ses amis, cependant, avaient ouvert leurs propres cadeaux-qui-ne-sont-pas-des-cadeaux, et affichaient divers degrés de crainte mêlée de respect. A côté de lui, Ron tenait un chef d'œuvre parfait. Il la souleva pour qu'Harry puisse la voir. Même les fibres du bois semblaient parfaitement à leur place. Hermione, Ginny et Neville comparaient les leurs, tous trop pris par leur propre excitation. De là où il se tenait, et ayant très peu d'expérience avec les baguettes, Harry pouvait quand même voir que celles de ses amis ressemblaient plus à de l'art qu'à un outil. Il regarda à nouveau dans sa boîte et essaya de ne pas paraître déçu de sa banalité.

« Ces baguettes ne sont pas les pièces solides et fonctionnelles qu'Ollivander fabrique, » dit Rogue, gardant son ton cérémonieux. « Elles ont été façonnées à Barcelone pas les De Montanas. » Tout le monde sauf Harry eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha à cette révélation. Harry savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, et comme d'habitude, Ron se pencha et expliqua.

« Les De Montanas fabriquent les meilleures baguettes au monde ! Elles ont dû coûter une fortune ! »

« Le prix, Mr Weasley, est sans importance. » Il leva une main pour devancer leurs remerciements, et Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester contre la référence désinvolte de l'homme à l'approche rapide du premier jour d'école quand les finances de Rogue n'importeraient plus. « Encore une fois, je ne tolèrerai aucune gratitude. Vous n'utiliserez pas ces baguettes pendant vos cours. En fait, vous ne les montrerez à personne. Comme les ceintures de potions, elles doivent rester secrètes. »

Rogue prit la boîte en bois des mains de Ron et sortit le fond en velours. Dessous, il retira un morceau de tissu. C'est un étui pour baguette à mettre à votre poignet. Il devrait y en avoir un dans chacune de vos boîtes. Les baguettes elles-mêmes sont fabriquées avec les mêmes matériaux que les vôtres qui viennent de chez Ollivander, juste d'une bien meilleure qualité. En tant que tel, vous n'aurez besoin que de peu d'ajustement pour les utiliser. » Il tendit l'étui et la boîte à Ron et se recula. « A un moment donné, vous serez tous désarmés par un Mangemort. Et, comme les Mangemorts sont généralement incapables de s'empêcher de jubiler face à un adversaire désarmé, je saisirai cette opportunité pour sortir de ma tombe et les frapper une dernière fois. Les baguettes ne sont pas des cadeaux, elles sont mon dernier acte de vengeance. »

Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire, et Harry supposa que Rogue avait planifié tout ça de cette façon. « Vous devriez y aller. Les autres voudront bientôt partir. » Tout le monde hocha la tête bêtement, et un certain mélange de peur et d'obéissance les empêchèrent de même prononcer un merci. « Restez un moment, Potter. »

Les autres partis, Harry sortit finalement la baguette de son étui. Il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat, et une partie de lui s'admonesta même pour avoir à porter une façade. Les cadeaux étaient trop rares dans sa vie pour prendre la générosité de quelqu'un comme acquise, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Alors qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main, il réalisa que non seulement Rogue lui avait donné une baguette bien moins impressionnante que celles que les autres avaient reçues, mais en plus, c'était une réplique presque exacte de la sienne. Mais tout de même, il n'avait pas le droit d'être déçu.

« Pas grand-chose à voir, non ? » dit Rogue. Harry ne s'habituerait jamais au penchant de Rogue à connaître ses pensées.

« C'est magnifique, monsieur, » mentit Harry. « Je sais que vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas que l'on vous remercie, mais… »

« Vous êtes déçu, ce qui était à prévoir. Cependant, Harry, je peux vous assurer que la baguette que vous tenez est bien plus élaborée et travaillée que toutes les autres. Pour celles-là, j'ai simplement demandé aux De Montanas d'assortir le bois et le cœur et les ai laissé faire pour l'esthétique. La vôtre devait être une réplique presque exacte. Il y a une différence, bien que je ne sache pas si vous l'avez déjà tenue correctement pour la découvrir. »

Perplexe, Harry déplaça la baguette. La tenant comme s'il était prêt à jeter un sort, Harry sentit de subtiles séries d'arêtes sous son pouce. « Il y a des encoches, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Rogue acquiesça. « C'est pour que vous puissiez les distinguer. Avez-vous compris pourquoi la vôtre devait ressembler à l'ancienne ? »

« A cause de Voldemort, » dit simplement Harry.

« Je suis content de voir que vous pensez logiquement plutôt que sentimentalement. »

« Je ne pense pas être logique, Professeur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout est à cause de Voldemort, donc ça semblait une bonne suggestion. » Harry savait que la blague tombait à plat, et Rogue lui adressa un de ces regards qui pouvaient presque paraître sympathiques.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » dit Rogue. « Pour la baguette, il y a une qualité qui n'a pas été reproduite délibérément. » Il semblait attendre qu'Harry comprenne.

« Le cœur ne vient pas de Fumseck ? »

« Exact. Ça peut être, ou ne pas être, un handicap, Harry, mais Albus et moi pensons que c'est mieux si votre baguette de rechange n'est pas liée à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien que ça vous ait sans doute sauvé la vie une fois, vous ne pouvez pas présumer qu'il ne sera pas préparé la prochaine fois. Il est possible qu'il trouve même un moyen de l'utiliser contre vous. »

« Donc s'il le fait, il ne pourra pas savoir quelle baguette j'utilise, » comprit Harry, et il se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir été déçu par le cadeau.

« Exact. Et pour celle que vous utiliserez lorsque vous vous retrouverez face à lui, ça ne fera sans doute aucune différence. Mais sinon, seul vous serez en position de choisir. »

Harry eut une autre pensée. « Si elles se ressemblent, je peux utiliser la mienne en présence des autres, non ? Personne ne verra la différence ? »

« Du moment que vous faites attention à ne pas montrer les deux en même temps, je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas utiliser cette baguette au lieu de l'autre si vous voulez. » Le jeune homme sourit. Il aimait l'idée de cacher son secret à la vue de tous. Cela compensait largement la banalité de sa baguette. Aussi belles que celle des autres soient, au moins il pouvait utiliser la sienne quand il le voulait.

Harry voulait toujours remercier l'homme mais fut de nouveau interrompu. « Vous devriez y aller, Harry. Ils vous attendent sans aucun doute. » Avec une grimace, la main de Rogue agrippa sa Marque par-dessus sa robe. « Et s'il vous plaît, dites à ceux qui sont encore ici que je serais de retour à l'école dès que je le pourrais. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant la tension dans la voix de Rogue. « Elle brûle ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il vous appelle, si ? »

« Non. Et l'attraction est très forte. Quelque chose se prépare. » Avant qu'Harry puisse demander autre chose, Rogue était sorti et descendait rapidement les escaliers.

Harry suivit, et après quelques instants passés à expliquer le soudain départ de Rogue, le groupe d'étudiants prit un Portoloin pour Poudlard. Harry entraîna ses amis à la Tour de Gryffondor dès qu'il put s'éloigner des adultes sans attirer la suspicion. Une fois seuls, Harry laissa tomber sa malle et s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

« Je vais vérifier ce qui se passe pour Rogue, » dit-il. « Il ne s'attendait pas à être rappelé par Voldemort cette semaine. »

« Tu penses qu'il a été découvert ? » demanda Neville.

« Je ne sais pas. Voldemort vérifie peut-être juste ce qu'il a projeté pour moi. Il veut probablement jubiler. J'essaierai de ne pas être long. » Le groupe paraissait nerveux, mais tout le monde acquiesça. Harry était soulagé que personne n'essaye de le dissuader.

Entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort ne prit que peu d'efforts. Il n'avait plus besoin de se mettre dans tous ses états, et il prit ça comme un signe qu'il contrôlait mieux son lien maintenant qu'il avait pris le temps de se concentrer dessus.

_Les murs de pierre sombre glissaient alors qu'il suivait le couloir en longues et gracieuses foulées. Le bruit des pas de son serviteur le suivaient, comme convenu._

_« Elle attend dans ton laboratoire. Si elle meurt trop tôt, je serai très mécontent. »_

_« Oui, mon Seigneur. » La voix de Rogue venait de derrière lui alors qu'ils entraient dans une chambre sombre. Des rangées ordonnées de potions se trouvaient sur une longue table. Derrière eux, enchaînée au mur, se trouvait la récompense. Rogue entra et alla jusqu'à la prisonnière. Alors que Rogue étudiait ses blessures, Voldemort savoura le goût du sang dans l'air. Incapable de résister, il s'approcha de son dernier jouet et inclina sa tête dans la faible lueur de la bougie. Du sang séché collait ses cheveux sur son visage, mais il pouvait toujours distinguer ses traits. Et ses yeux étaient légèrement ouverts. Elle était donc consciente, même si à peine. C'était bien. Ça voulait dire qu'elle était forte. Beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge étaient mortes après moins que ça. Il s'assurerait que cette force dure toute la semaine tandis qu'il lui ferait payer d'avoir aider Potter._

_« Miss Lovegood, » dit Rogue, la voix froide et distante. « Je vois que mon maître vous a attrapée. Vous auriez dû vous tuer. » Avec un faible ricanement, le professeur attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et lui souleva la tête. Versant une potion dans sa gorge, il la lâcha et sa tête retomba lourdement contre sa poitrine. « Elle survivra, mon Seigneur. Dans quelques heures, elle ira bien et sera toute à vous pour votre amusement. Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez fait confiance au sujet de sa vie comme vous m'avez fait confiance pour la mort de son petit-ami. »_

_« Petit-ami ? » La voix de Voldemort siffla dans sa gorge d'acier. « Potter est son petit-ami ? » La satisfaction le remplit alors qu'il prévoyait de nouvelles manières de faire crier la fille jusqu'à sa mort. Oui, appeler Rogue ici était le bon choix. Seul un Maître pouvait garder la fille en vie pour ce qu'il voulait lui faire._

_« Je viens juste de l'apprendre moi-même, mon Seigneur. Ils ont correspondu par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore tout l'été. Aucun doute que le gosse a déjà vidé la réserve de chaque magasin de sucreries de Pré-au-Lard en attendant anxieusement son arrivée ce soir. » Un autre ricanement. « Et son père ? Est-il mort ? »_

_« Vivant quand tes frères l'ont laissé, mais blessé et sans baguette. On m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas passer la nuit. Bien que je me soucie peu s'il vit ou meure. Elle était la cible. »_

_« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. » Rogue s'inclina respectueusement et se tourna vers sa table de travail. « Elle aura besoin d'une heure ou plus avant que mes potions ne la guérissent à votre satisfaction. Dois-je faire apporter une chaise pour vous ici ? »_

_L'homme était un si bon serviteur, toujours conscient de sa position et toujours soucieux des besoins de son Seigneur. « Il n'y en a pas besoin. Je vais te laisser travailler. Si j'avais su que Potter tenait à elle, j'aurais ordonné à mes enfants d'être plus prudents lors de sa capture. Veille à ce qu'elle se rétablisse complètement. »_

_« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. Je promets qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Je vous informerai dès qu'elle sera prête. »_

_Avec un hochement de tête, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Dans une heure, il jouerait. Peut-être qu'il ordonnerait à Severus de montrer à Potter des morceaux de la fille avant de le tuer._

Harry sortit, inquiet que sa répulsion devienne assez forte pour que Voldemort la ressente à travers la cicatrice. Désorienté pendant un instant, Harry se ressaisit alors que le poids des étranges commentaires de Rogue le frappait.

« Voldemort tient Luna ! » Harry bondit du fauteuil et se rua sur sa malle, cherchant après la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité. « Rogue va la libérer. Nous devons le retrouver sous Honeydukes. »

« Attends une minute, Harry, » dit Hermione alors qu'Harry sortait par le trou du portrait. « Nous devons dire à quelqu'un ce qui se passe. Si tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Rogue, alors Voldemort aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était un code. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Hermione. Nous devons en parler à quelqu'un, toutefois. Est-ce que Pattenrond peut porter un message à Dumbledore ? Ou Remus, s'il est toujours ici ? »

« Brillant ! » Hermione s'arrêta pour écrire une rapide note qu'elle mit sous le collier de Pattenrond. « Apporte ça au Directeur Dumbledore, Pattenrond. Cours ! » Le chat s'enfuit, une traînée orange sortant dans le couloir. Harry observa l'animal avec satisfaction, espérant qu'il essayait en effet de trouver le Directeur et non pas des Gnomes de jardin.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le passage en un temps record. Tandis qu'ils approchaient de la fin du tunnel, Harry ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. « Il nous faut un plan. Il y aura sans doute du monde là-haut, et Luna paraissait vraiment mal en point. Rogue ne peut pas juste la porter jusqu'au sous-sol de chez Honeydukes. Je vais monter avec la cape d'invisibilité. »

« Allons-y tous ensemble, » dit Ron. « Nous pouvons nous faufiler un par un. Si un Mangemort se montre, nous serons là pour aider. »

Harry acquiesça. « Nous devrions quand même avoir un peu de temps avant que Voldemort ne remarque qu'il n'est plus là. Mais c'est un bon plan. Si nous ne pouvons pas tous retourner au passage, passez par la Cabane Hurlante ou dirigez-vous vers le portail, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent les protections dans les passages secrets, mais nous devrions être en sécurité en passant par le portail. Espérons que Dumbledore enverra quelqu'un là-bas. » Tout le monde acquiesça, et Harry se recouvrit de sa cape et sortit par la trappe.

Dans la rue, Harry tourna le coin de la rue et observa la foule. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à Rogue pour venir ici ? Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis que Voldemort l'avait laissé seul avec Luna ? Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir regardé l'heure plus tôt. Le temps passa, et Harry vit Ron sortir de chez Honeydukes. Il suivit son ami et murmura à son oreille, provoquant un sursaut à Ron. « Tu vois ce coin de rue là-bas ? Juste là où le bureau de poste dépasse dans la rue ? Je serai là, d'accord ? Essaye de trouver un abri de l'autre côté de la rue. Je ne sais pas d'où Rogue va arriver. » Après réflexion, Ron hocha silencieusement la tête et suivit la rue alors qu'Hermione et Ginny sortaient dans la rue et faisaient du lèche-vitrines de manière désinvolte en s'éloignant.

Scannant la foule, Harry repéra un éclat de robes sombres caché par les arbustes. La baguette à la main, Harry se faufila jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le visage de son professeur. Soulagé mais toujours prudent, il évita de marcher sur les feuilles et les brindilles alors qu'il approchait. « Professeur, » murmura-t-il en s'approchant. Rogue releva la tête, les yeux en alerte. « C'est moi, Professeur. C'est Harry. » L'autre homme hocha la tête, cherchant toujours l'origine de la voix. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Maintenant, il pouvait voir qu'il maintenait Luna contre lui, et la fille était presque entièrement enveloppée dans ses robes. « Est-ce qu'elle va aller bien ? »

« Ça ira. Je lui ai donné des potions de guérison, et une pour dormir. Ses blessures sont sérieuses, mais Madame Pomfresh pourra la soigner. Et comment faites-vous pour rester caché ? »

« Cape d'invisibilité, » expliqua Harry. « Je vais la mettre autour de vous, d'accord ? Savez-vous où se trouve la trappe chez Honeydukes ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais utilisé ce passage. Lupin m'en a informé seulement cet été. »

« Alors je devrai m'y faufiler avec vous. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de spectateurs et enleva sa cape. Ne perdant pas de temps, il la drapa autour des épaules de Rogue et l'enroula autour de Luna.

Quand Harry retourna dans la rue, ni Ron ni les filles n'étaient en vue. Inquiets de leur disparition, Harry se força à leur faire confiance pour trouver leur propre chemin jusqu'à l'école. Une fois de retour dans le magasin de sucreries, il entendit la voix de Rogue juste derrière lui. « Vous devrez attendre le bon moment pour descendre dans le sous-sol. Je vous retrouverez là-bas. » Harry sentit quelque chose d'invisible frôler son dos et savait qu'aucune réponse ne serait entendue.

Faisant semblant de s'intéresser au nouveau lot de Ballongommes, il se faufila près de la porte. Finalement, l'opportunité se présenta d'elle-même sous la forme d'un bambin, d'un tonneau de Suçacides, et un gérant de magasin soudain très distrait. Une fois de retour dans le sous-sol, Harry ouvrit la trappe, surprenant Neville, qui retint à peine un cri de surprise.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, puis retint un autre cri alors que Rogue se matérialisait devant lui. Harry le suivit dans le passage et ferma la porte. Rogue était à genoux à présent, et avait les doigts pressés sur le cou de Luna.

« Elle est stable, » annonça le professeur.

« Lumos, » dit Harry, les baignant tous les quatre d'une lumière blanche. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir clairement, le cœur d'Harry commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait du sang séché et de la poussière dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, et plusieurs entailles sur ses manches étaient tachetées de rouge. Neville la fixait.

Sans un mot, Rogue se leva et se rua dans le couloir, laissant Harry et Neville le rattraper. Après une centaine de mètres, il stoppa soudainement. Les yeux plissés, il fit demi-tour et fixa Neville. « Londubat, prenez-la. » Neville bégaya quelque chose, mais tendit les bras.

« Elle ne pèse presque rien du tout, » dit Neville à Harry.

« Elle a perdu une grande quantité de sang. Le sang est un poids. Du coup, au plus elle perd du sang, au moins elle va peser. Elle est quand même un fardeau, cependant, et pour l'instant, elle est votre fardeau, pas le mien. » Les mots étaient cruels et froids tandis qu'il les prononçait, et Neville devint blême face à cette brutalité. Harry fut surpris, mais la prise de conscience fut rapide. Neville trébucha, agrippant toujours son amie blessée, et Harry et Rogue montrèrent la voie.

« Combien de temps avant qu'il le découvre ? » demanda Harry à Rogue espérant que Neville ne l'entendrait pas.

« Pas longtemps, j'imagine. Dites à Poppy qu'on ne lui a rien donné d'inhabituel, et les sorts qui ont causé ses blessures se sont tous estompés. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de magie résiduelle pour compliquer son traitement. »

Harry serra la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver ! Il savait que le secret de la libération de Rogue était quelque part dans sa tête. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour le trouver. Il devait parler à Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore de ce qu'il avait vu l'autre nuit. Il était supposé avoir une autre semaine, pas juste quelques minutes.

La lumière au-dessus d'eux les firent tous les trois ralentir. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité de Rogue et courut en la mettant sur lui. Si des ennemis venaient pour eux, ils auraient bientôt une surprise.

Mais aucun ennemi ne se cachait, seulement un Remus hors de lui, qui rentra presque dans Harry alors que le garçon retirait sa cape. « Remus ! Nous avons Rogue et Luna. Nous allons bien, mais je ne sais pas où sont Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils doivent être au portail. »

« Albus est en train d'aller vérifier au portail, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. S'ils sont là, il les trouvera. Et s'ils ont des ennuis, c'est le meilleur endroit où il peut être. »

« Et pour la Cabane Hurlante ? Je leur ai dit d'utiliser ce passage s'il le fallait. » Harry était mort d'inquiétude, mais savait que paniquer ne ferait que ralentir tout le monde.

« Merde ! » Remus sortit sa baguette. « Nous n'avons envoyé personne de ce côté. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je sortirai par chez Honeydukes et reviendrait par la Cabane Hurlante. Je connais ce vieil endroit mieux que personne. Savez-vous s'il y a des Mangemorts dans les environs ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai vu personne que j'ai reconnu, et si Voldemort savait que Rogue l'avait trahi, nous le saurions. Mais c'est juste une question de temps. » Remus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Avec un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Rogue, Remus fit un salut de sa baguette et emprunta le passage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Neville déplaça maladroitement le poids de Luna, et Rogue leur fit signe de continuer. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin.

Harry avait fait quelques pas quand Rogue laissa échapper un halètement et tomba contre le mur. Il se précipita aux côtés de son professeur pour le trouver agrippant son bras. Déchiré entre une amie presque morte et un ami qu'il savait qu'il mourrait rapidement, Harry prit une décision.

« Neville, peux-tu retourner au château tout seul ? » Neville hocha la tête avec confiance à la question, mais son regard se tourna rapidement, inquiet, vers Rogue. Va chercher de l'aide pour Luna, alors. Je vais rester ici avec Rogue. Envoie Dumbledore ici dès que tu peux, par contre. Je pense que nous allons tous les deux avoir besoin de lui.

Neville courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son fardeau, Harry attrapa le poignet de Rogue. L'homme n'émettait pas un son, mais tout son corps tremblait violemment. La cicatrice d'Harry palpita au même moment, et il savait qu'il ressentait de la rage au-delà de tout ce que Voldemort lui avait déjà envoyé auparavant. Son esprit s'emballa alors qu'il se repassait toutes les conversations qu'Hermione et lui avait eu à propos de la Marque. Mais ça n'avait toujours été que des conjectures. Et si ça, et si… et si…

_Et si la Marque brûlait ?_ La voix d'Hermione se rappela à lui. Elle n'avait pas de réponses à ça non plus, mais ses suppositions étaient la meilleure chose qu'il avait pour avancer. Ça pouvait peut-être le tuer ça pouvait peut-être le rendre pire. Mais ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, Harry attrapa le bras de Rogue. L'homme se tordait de douleur et cela prit toute la force d'Harry pour éloigner le bras de l'homme de sa poitrine suffisamment pour lui relever la manche. D'un simple mouvement, Harry posa son bras sur la Marque maintenant sanglante qui brûlait la chair de Rogue et lança un sort d'union. Des cordes d'entortillèrent autour des deux avant-bras, pressant la peau d'Harry contre celle de Rogue. Une fois le contact établi, Harry glissa hors de lui-même dans un monde rempli de douleur.

* * *

_A suivre_

Je sais que le chapitre coupe à un moment important, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le découpage. J'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant demain mais je ne promets rien. En revanche, lundi je pars en formation pour toute la semaine et je ne sais pas si j'aurais une connexion Internet et du temps pour continuer à traduire. Mais à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Une petite review svp ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Après une semaine d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience, vos reviews me l'ont clairement fait comprendre ! Je ne vous donne pas le programme cette fois, vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes.

J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fic et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis tout au long de cette publication. Nous arrivons bientôt à la moitié de cette histoire, puisqu'elle est composée de 31 chapitres.

**RAR :**

**sharon070198 : **Je suis moi aussi sous le charme de cette fiction et je suis contente de vous la faire partager. En espérant que tu apprécieras cette suite. A bientôt !

**stormstrooper2 : **Désolé pour l'attente mais voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. Je crains que ce chapitre ne réponde pas à tes interrogations mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! A bientôt !

**Matsuyama : **Comme tu dis, c'est coupé pile au bon moment, mais c'est à l'auteur qu'il faut en vouloir... je ne fais que traduire ! ^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite ! A bientôt !

**Zeugma : **Oui, du suspense ! L'action commence petit à petit à s'introduire dans cette histoire, ce qui la rend encore un peu plus attrayante. A bientôt !

**Elisect32 : **Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'action rend cette fic encore mieux. Certains se demandaient quand il y aurait un peu plus d'action... eh bien voilà vous êtes servis ! A bientôt !

**estelle :** Je sais qu'il y a quelques fautes dans les chapitres, mais tu sais, je les relis juste avant de les publier et la plupart du temps je ne les vois pas... Il faudrait que je les relise maintenant, ça me permettrait de les détecter mais j'avoue que pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas trop le temps ni l'envie. Quand cette traduction sera terminée, je la relirai entièrement pour corriger les quelques fautes qui traînent dans les chapitres. Mais merci de me le dire, c'est parfois difficile de s'en rendre compte. Et merci pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt !

**Guest : **Voici la suite tant attendue ! A bientôt !

* * *

Neville et Dumbledore trouvèrent Harry inconscient à côté de son professeur. Rogue était étendu sur le ventre et ne semblait pas respirer du tout une inspection plus poussée révéla une étincelle de vie, mais rien de plus. Harry, d'un autre côté, leur faisait face, les yeux ouverts, mais s'il voyait quelque chose, ce n'était clairement pas dans le passage où ils étaient. Son dos était cambré, et le bras lié à Rogue était tordu dans un angle tout sauf naturel. Ce fut Dumbledore qui décida de garder intact les cordes magiques alors qu'ils lévitaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le danger immédiat des Mangemorts était passé. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient laissé très peu à s'occuper pour Lupin à la Cabane Hurlante. Les quatre partisans de Voldemort se réveilleraient sur le chemin d'Azkaban.

« Je suis sûr, » avait dit Dumbledore à Neville alors qu'ils amenaient les deux derniers patients aux soins de Pomfresh, « qu'Harry et le professeur Rogue iront bien. Il semble que notre Harry ait une fois de plus réussi à se montrer plus malin que notre ennemi. »

Aucun n'était convaincu qu'Harry et Rogue guériraient, mais ils firent semblants, au moins pour le bien des autres.

Des heures plus tard, des yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent lentement sur l'environnement familier de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son bras lui faisaient mal son dos était courbaturé et en feu sous la douleur de centaines d'éraflures et d'hématomes. Et même s'il semblait qui rien au monde ne pouvait faire plus de mal que le martèlement incessant à l'intérieur de son crâne, l'agonie perçante et stridente de sa cicatrice réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec un gémissement, il ferma les yeux et espéra que ce qui lui avait causé toute cette douleur, lui ait aussi causé de l'amnésie.

Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, et après une minute, il se rappela le passage et le dernier acte d'héroïsme de Rogue. Mais peut-être pas le dernier. Si Harry avait survécu, il était possible que l'autre homme aussi. Son besoin de savoir surpassa la douleur, et il s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait que des lits vides autour de lui. Avec un petit soupir, il laissa sa tête retomber dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

La voix de Madame Pomfresh venait d'au-dessus de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à ouvrir les yeux. « Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, Harry. Le Professeur Dumbledore dit que vous êtes libéré de toute magie dangereuse, mais il a anticipé le fait que vous seriez en proie à une grande douleur quand vous seriez réveillé. Je vous donne quelque chose pour ça, et pour vous aider à dormir. » Il sentit une bouteille pressée contre ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue accueillit le goût familier du médicament, et il espéra un soulagement rapide. Il voulait dormir pour éviter d'avoir à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé quand son bras était entré en contact avec la Marque de Rogue. La potion devait être forte, comme il se sentait glisser dans le sommeil presque immédiatement. Dans l'obscurité, il entendit les dernières paroles de Pomfresh. « Il dit que vous avez sauvé la vie du Professeur Rogue, également. »

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, des voix basses provenaient de la pièce d'à côté. Il pouvait distinguer la voix aiguë d'Hermione et le ton stable de Dumbledore. Des questions remplirent ses pensées, et il sortit du lit. _Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?_ _Comment allait Rogue ? Et Luna ?_ Il avait besoin de savoir, et savait où trouver des réponses. Il lui vint à l'esprit que la douleur dans sa tête et à sa cicatrice avait presque disparu, bien qu'il manquait toujours d'énergie pour aller jusqu'à la porte sans aide. Utilisant les rangées de lits comme support, Harry glissa vers la porte.

Hermione faillit le renverser quand elle lui sauta dessus. Heureusement, son câlin se transforma en un bras aidant alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'asseoir. Dumbledore sourit simplement et lui offrit une tasse de thé comme s'il était attendu.

« Je suis content de te voir réveillé, Harry, » dit Dumbledore. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Faible, mais la douleur a presque disparu. Comment vont le Professeur Rogue et Luna ? Et Mr Lovegood ? Voldemort a dit que le père de Luna était blessé. »

« Ils ne vont pas aussi bien que toi, apparemment, mais ils vont se rétablir. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe des blessures restantes de Miss Lovegood. Elle sortira de l'infirmerie avant la rentrée. Elle a repris conscience par intermittence, et a pu nous parler de son père. Une équipe de recherche l'a trouvé il y a plusieurs heures. Il est à Sainte Mangouste. Et pour ton professeur, je suspecte qu'il est passé par la même épreuve que toi. Miss Granger nous a fait partager quelques théories très intéressantes à propos de ta cicatrice et de sa Marque. Il se repose, et se réveillera sans doute bientôt. »

« Il est toujours inconscient, alors ? » Harry s'inquiétait de ce que ça signifiait.

Dumbledore acquiesça mais son sourire persista. « Pour l'instant, oui. Il a été affaibli par le sort de Voldemort, mais il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait échoué, grâce à toi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Harry regarda Hermione, espérant qu'elle pourrait faire la lumière sur tout ça. Il avait agi par instinct dans le passage.

« Tu te souviens quand je me suis demandée ce qui se passerait si tu touchais la Marque pendant qu'elle brûlait ? »

Harry sourit. « Je m'en souviens. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, il semble que tu l'aies découvert, alors. Le sort de Voldemort drainait la vie du Professeur Rogue. Quand tu as touché la Marque, ça a commencé à drainer la tienne. Vous auriez pu mourir tous les deux, Harry. » Elle se pinça les lèvres, et Harry fut sauvé d'un sermon quand Dumbledore posa une main sur son bras. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et jeta un autre regard à Harry. « Par ailleurs, nous pensons, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le vérifier, que Voldemort a été entraîné là-dedans aussi, à cause de ta cicatrice. Les Mangemorts que nous avons capturés à Pré-au-Lard hier ont commencé à crier et à griffer leur Marque quand c'est arrivé. »

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti après avoir touché la Marque de Rogue. C'était difficile de se rappeler autre chose que la douleur, mais il se rappela aussi d'une présence indubitable. « Ouais, Voldemort était bien là aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'étais dans son esprit ou dans celui de Rogue, cependant. »

« Ne te soucie pas de ce genre de détails, Harry, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Nous savons que les Mangemorts aussi éloignés que ceux d'Azkaban ont ressenti la douleur. Le Ministère n'a pas arrêté avec ça de toute la journée. Quelques sorciers très haut placés ont été vus en proie à une grande douleur, et des Aurors ont été envoyés. En plus de sauver la vie de ton professeur, tu as très certainement exposé beaucoup de partisans cachés de Voldemort. Et Voldemort lui-même en ressent sûrement plus que toi maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. C'était de bonnes nouvelles, mais à cet instant, il voulait seulement s'assurer que ses amis allaient bien. Le Ministère pourrait gérer le reste. Bien que l'idée que Voldemort ait souffert autant que lui lorsqu'il s'était réveillé plutôt était quelque peu satisfaisant.

« Pensez-vous qu'il va réessayer ? »

« J'en suis presque certain, Harry. » Les sourcils épais de Dumbledore se soulevèrent. « Mais pour l'instant, il est en sécurité. Voldemort ne se mettra pas en danger, pas même pour se venger. Il attaquera le Professeur Rogue directement. »

« Ou attendra que je sois trop loin pour aider, » dit Harry.

« Ça suppose qu'il connaisse ton implication. J'ai laissé filtrer à plusieurs de ses espions l'information selon laquelle ce serait moi qui aurait déjoué l'attaque. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il croit, nous ne devons donner aucune indication comme quoi tu es impliqué. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry acquiesça, mais était, naturellement, toujours inquiet. « Mais nous supposons juste qu'il ne sait pas que c'était moi, pas vrai ? Il y a un risque qu'il ait pu voir à travers mes yeux, tout comme je peux le faire avec lui. Il a peut-être tout vu, ou du moins que j'étais là. Et il m'a peut-être senti là-bas. Je sais que je l'ai senti. Et peut-être qu'il… »

Dumbledore l'interrompit d'une main levée. « Tu as raison, bien sût. Et c'est pourquoi Miss Granger est ici à m'informer de tout ce qu'elle a appris sur ta cicatrice et la Marque du Professeur Rogue. Quand tu t'en sentiras capable, tu pourras ajouter ce que tu as appris l'autre nuit. »

« Je suis prêt maintenant. As-tu tes cahiers, Hermione ? » Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête et se leva.

« Pas ce soir, Harry. Tu as besoin de repos. Et Voldemort ne retentera pas ce sort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de s'être occupé de la personne qui l'a fait échoué. » Il se pencha et exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Espérons que tu n'auras plus jamais à payer un tel prix pour nous acheter un peu de temps. »

Quand Dumbledore fut sorti, Harry demanda à Hermione de dire à Ron et aux autres qu'il était réveillé mais de les garder hors de l'infirmerie pour un petit moment.

« Je le ferai. Et Harry ? » Elle lui fit un autre câlin, posant sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. « J'allais te demander de ne plus nous effrayer comme ça, mais tu romprais juste cette promesse, non ? »

« Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, » dit Harry sur la défensive.

« Je le sais. Tu sais quel est le problème ? Il y a une douzaine de personnes qui préfèreraient mourir plutôt que de te voir blessé. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous en sortons toujours sans une égratignure alors que tu es encore à l'infirmerie. » Harry la serra plus fort et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se demandait si elle savait combien la force que les gens pensaient qu'il avait, provenait d'elle et de Ron et de tous les autres autour de lui. Il rompit leur étreinte et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été blessé cette fois. Rogue et Luna sont presque morts à cause de moi. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je ne me sens pas coupable. J'ai décidé que je ne le ferai plus. A la place, je vais m'assurer de mériter ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. »

« C'est le cas, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Mais ce le sera. Un jour, je le mériterai. » Il lutta pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Savoir qu'une grande partie de ses forces avait été volée était très facile à croire. « Tu m'aides à trouver Rogue et Luna ? J'aimerais m'asseoir avec eux un moment avant que tout le monde ne vienne pour les visites. »

* * *

Hermione aida Harry à aller dans l'autre pièce où Pomfresh qui se préoccupait de Rogue et Luna. Elle expliqua que les deux étaient sous observation rapprochée, ce qui l'avait conduit à laisser Harry seul se reposer. A la porte, Harry repéra la forme sombre de son professeur en train de discuter avec Madame Pomfresh. Il ne pensait pas que Rogue l'avait vu, mais apprit rapidement le contraire.

« Si c'est le cas, » répliqua Rogue à quelque chose que Pomfresh avait dit, « alors que fait-il hors de son lit ? » Rogue fit un signe de tête en direction d'Harry. Madame Pomfresh se retourna et fut immédiatement horrifiée.

« Harry ! Vous devriez être au lit. Et Miss Granger ! Vous l'aidez ! Vous savez qu'il a besoin de repos. » Hermione parut coupable, mais Harry refusa obstinément de se repentir.

« J'irai, Madame Pomfresh. Mais les potions que vous m'avez données m'ont beaucoup aidé. J'aimerais m'asseoir ici un petit moment, si c'est d'accord. »

Pomfresh jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue à la recherche de soutien, mais ne trouva aucun allié. « Il semble que je ne sois pas en position de discuter. Je ne suis qu'un patient ici. » Harry sourit. Si Rogue le laissait rester par dépit, qui était-il pour argumenter ?

Levant les bras, Pomfresh capitula, mais insista pour qu'Harry soit dans son lit quand elle reviendrait dans une heure. Harry acquiesça, Rogue ricana, et Hermione sortit avant que Pomfresh ne décide de sermonner la seule personne en bonne santé.

« Alors, Mr Potter. Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de vous en mêler, hmm ? »

Harry le prit comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la reconnaissance qu'il obtiendrait de l'homme et choisit d'entrer dans son jeu. « Eh bien, je m'améliore. De plus, j'ai dit à tout le monde il y a deux mois que personne ne pourrait m'empêcher d'aider mes amis. »

« Miss Lovegood n'était plus en danger après que je l'aie confiée à Londubat. »

« Je ne parlais pas de Luna. Elle n'était pas la seule amie que Voldemort a essayé de tuer aujourd'hui, vous savez, » répondit Harry.

« Vous puez irréfutablement le griffon, » dit Rogue froidement. « Vous en êtes conscient ? »

Harry éclata de rire et riposta. « Une autre gifle pour les Gryffondor ? C'est difficilement bienvenu de la part d'un homme qui a fait preuve de plus de tendances Gryffondor que n'importe lequel des six Serpentard que je connais. »

Rogue plissa le nez. « Mr Potter, ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire. Et vous pouvez certainement m'insulter sans recourir à la calomnie et aux mensonges. »

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau et sourit, pas effrayé de laisser Rogue savoir combien il aimait ça. « Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Faisons le compte. D'abord, vous m'avez empêché de tomber de mon balai lors de ma première année. Maintenant, je suppose que vous pourriez dire que vous ne l'avez fait que parce que vous vouliez démasquer Quirrell, mais il y avait de meilleures opportunités pour ça. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas la meilleure partie. Vous vous souvenez de la troisième année ? Quand vous avez réalisé que quatre personnes que vous méprisiez étaient sur le point d'être attaquées par un loup-garou. Je parie que vous n'avez même pas cessé de jeter des sorts aux chiens errants avant de vous diriger vers la Cabane Hurlante. Et maintenant, vous allez me dire que vous vouliez seulement vous venger de Sirius, mais vous saviez que Remus n'avait pas pris sa potion cette nuit-là donc vous auriez pu juste rester assis et attendre impatiemment des années de paix sans nous. » Rogue croisa les bras et se détourna d'Harry.

« Je n'ai pas à écouter ces accusations illégitimes. »

« Si, vous le devez. Pomfresh ne reviendra pas avant une heure. Par ailleurs, il y en a une de plus. Et c'en est une bonne, également. Vous vous rappelez quand nous sommes sortis de la Cabane ? Quand vous avez bondi devant moi, Ron et Hermione ? Et je sais de source sûre que vous savez identifier un loup-garou. Vous l'avez enseigné à la classe, après tout, donc vous deviez vous être rendu compte que vous vous teniez entre une machine à tuer résistante à la magie et trois étudiants que vous n'aimiez même pas. »

« Comme vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier et que vous souffrez sans aucun doute d'une sorte de supplice mental en conséquence, je vais excuser cette attaque sur ma personne. Mais si jamais vous deviez le répéter, je vous assure que je ferai en sorte que vous regrettiez que Lupin ne vous ait pas mis en pièces cette nuit-là. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Je suis sûr que vous serez plus prudent dans le futur et que vous cacherez bien mieux votre secret. »

« Non sens. »

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce. Harry laissa son attention se fixer sur Luna, qui reposait à l'autre bout de la salle. Le sang et la saleté avait été nettoyés, et même l'entaille sur son visage n'était plus qu'une ligne rouge sombre. »

« La fille s'en remettra, je présume. Et son père ? » demanda Rogue, observant le regard d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. « Elle a parlé à Dumbledore de son père, et ils ont envoyé quelqu'un le chercher. Vous le connaissez ? Vous avez parlé de lui à Voldemort. »

« Je l'ai rencontré, oui. Et j'ai lu ses éditoriaux concernant Fudge. Et tant que nous sommes sur ce que j'ai dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je devrais vous punir pour être allé contre mes ordres et être entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort intentionnellement. »

« Vous saviez que je le ferai. Même lorsque vous m'avez dit de ne pas le faire, vous saviez que je le ferai. Et vous avez compté là-dessus la nuit dernière. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Vous aviez le choix. Vous auriez pu juste la guérir comme Voldemort le voulait, puis revenir à l'école et me tuer. »

« Je ne considère pas ça comme une option. Et avant que vous ne m'adressiez un de vos sourires arrogants, je vous assure que ce n'était pas une option pour moi bien avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Je n'ai jamais suggéré autrement, Professeur. Je sais que vous étiez bon avant que je ne vienne ici. »

« Non sens. »

Harry sourit et cessa de torturer son professeur. « Le Professeur Dumbledore dit que Voldemort n'essaiera probablement pas de réutiliser la Marque de cette façon. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, je suppose. »

Rogue hocha simplement la tête.

« Il dit aussi que vous serez une cible pour les attaques physiques. Je suppose que vous serez confiné à Poudlard pour un moment. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « Oui, ses partisans me tueront à vue. J'ai toujours suspecté que cet endroit était le Purgatoire. Peut-être que mes années d'enseignement compteront pour ma pénitence. »

Harry se moqua. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour compatir. Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti et, sans vouloir vous offenser Professeur, je ne pense pas que vous soyez aussi bien placé que moi sur la liste des personnes à tuer lentement pour Voldemort. » Harry prit un air moqueur et arrogant.

« Typique, Potter. Il faut que vous soyez numéro un pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'y peux rien. Je suis un gosse pourri gâté et j'aime l'attention. Même l'attention des Mangemorts et des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. »

Harry suspecta fortement que Rogue était sur le point de rire quand il entendit la voix de Ron de l'autre côté de la porte. A la place d'un rire, il suscita un grondement grave de la part du Maître des Potions qui ferma les yeux quand Harry invita ses amis dans la pièce.

Ginny et Neville regardèrent précautionneusement à travers la porte tandis que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers Harry. Ron donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. « Tout va bien, Harry ? » Harry répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, et Ron fit signe aux autres d'entrer.

« Pomfresh ne sera pas là pour vérifier avant vingt minutes, » dit Ron, confiant. « Elle fait toujours une dernière vérification juste avant de se changer pour le dîner. »

« Puis-je vous demander comment vous en savez autant à propos des habitudes de Madame Pomfresh ? » L'insistance de Rogue sur le titre de la femme réprimanda Ron pour sa référence désinvolte à la Médicomage.

« Harry a passé tellement de temps ici, nous avons dû passer devant _Madame_ Pomfresh plus souvent que devant la Grosse Dame, » répliqua Ron. « Et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez réveillé, Professeur. J'espère que vous vous sentez bien. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Harry observait son ami avec curiosité. Rogue répondit, « J'irai mieux si on me laissait en paix. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Hermione. « Nous sommes désolés de vous ennuyer. Harry, veux-tu qu'on t'aide à retourner dans l'autre pièce ? »

« Oh, euh, je voulais demander à Madame Pomfresh si je pouvais rester ici, en fait. Je n'aime pas être seul. Est-ce que ça irait si nous parlions un petit moment de l'autre côté de la salle, Professeur ? »

Rogue fit un geste de la main pour les congédier. « A condition que vous parliez à voix basse. »

* * *

Plus tard, après qu'Harry ait convaincu Madame Pomfresh qu'il ne perturberait pas Luna ou Rogue, et après avoir insisté sur le fait que ce serait plus facile pour elle de veiller sur ses trois patients s'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Harry s'installa pour une autre sieste. Avant qu'il ne se laisse gagner par le sommeil, cependant, la voix de Rogue capta son attention.

« Il n'essaiera plus, Harry. Pas de sitôt, du moins. Vous n'avez pas besoin de passer le reste de la semaine avec le bras lié au mien. »

« Je sais ça, » dit Harry. A un certain degré, il le savait, mais il s'inquiétait toujours. « C'est juste trop calme dans l'autre salle. C'est tout. »

« Si vous le dites. Et Harry, même s'il essaye encore, vous ne pouvez pas passer le reste de votre vie enchaîné à moi, souffrant en même temps que moi. Vous ne méritez pas ça. »

« Et vous ? » Il capta et soutint le regard de Rogue à travers la pièce.

« Oui, je le mérite. J'ai commis des crimes dans ma vie. Vous savez ça parfaitement. Vous savez aussi que j'ai échappé à la sanction en aidant l'Ordre. Cette situation est de ma responsabilité. »

« Ma vie entière a été sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre, Professeur, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Il y a certaines parties de tout ça dont je ne peux pas m'éloigner. Et il y en a d'autres dont je ne veux pas m'éloigner. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Et maintenant que je sais que je peux vous aider, je ne vais pas rester là et le laisser vous tuer juste parce que c'est un peu douloureux. »

« C'est un peu douloureux ? Ne pensez-vous pas que vous simplifiez beaucoup les choses ? »

« Ce n'est que de la douleur. Après un petit moment, vous vous évanouissez et vous réveillez ici. Faites-moi confiance, j'ai déjà fait ça avant. » Harry essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une blague. « Et si je m'évanouis à cause de la douleur qu'il vous inflige, alors je ne m'évanouis pas à cause de celle qu'il m'inflige, non ? Donc tout s'équilibre à la fin. »

Rogue ne sembla pas trouver ça amusant du tout.

Harry tomba endormi, espérant que toute perturbation serait suffisamment bruyante pour le réveiller.

* * *

Harry dormit toute la nuit, et le matin suivant, il fut autorisé à rejoindre ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Bien que son énergie soit revenue, il dut faire le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle lentement. Il avait pensé que Rogue était endormi quand il était sorti de l'infirmerie et fut surpris de voir l'homme déjà assis à l'unique table partagée par le personnel et le petit groupe d'étudiants. Il avait clairement utilisé des moyens magiques pour assister au petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il prenait un siège à côté de Rogue, Harry décida de ne pas amener le sujet au risque de blesser son orgueil. La nuit dernière, le Maître des Potions semblait s'être remis plus lentement qu'Harry.

Dumbledore suivit Harry dans la pièce, inhabituellement en retard pour un repas, et dit joyeusement, « Severus. Et Harry. Quelle chance que vous soyez tous les deux assez en forme pour vous joindre à nous. Poppy m'a assuré que Miss Lovegood est en pleine forme. Elle est toujours dans un sommeil magique, mais devrait se réveiller dans la soirée. Minerva, si ça ne pose pas de problèmes, et si Miss Granger n'y voit aucune objection, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'elle passe le reste de la semaine jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Miss Granger peut garder un œil sur elle, même si j'ai confiance dans le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes. »

« Bien sûr, Albus, » répondit McGonagall. « Je suis sure que Miss Granger appréciera de la compagnie dans le dortoir des filles. »

Hermione approuva, et Harry avait hâte de pouvoir montrer sa gratitude pour l'aide de Luna au Département des Mystères.

Finalement, tout le monde excepté les trois retardataires eurent fini de manger et tous sauf eux et les amis d'Harry quittèrent la table. Alors qu'il prenait un dernier morceau de toast, Harry remarqua que Rogue agrippait son bras à travers sa robe. Un regard plus précis révéla des lignes de douleur autour des yeux. La Marque brûlait, et il essayait de le cacher. Sans commentaire, Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et glissa hors de lui-même. Quelques brefs instants passèrent et Harry s'extirpa de l'esprit de Voldemort. Harry regarda autour de lui prudemment, mais il semblait que personne n'avait remarqué son absence mentale.

Se rapprochant, Harry murmura à Rogue, « Donnez-moi votre bras, Professeur. »

Rogue secoua la tête mais garda son attention fermement fixée sur son assiette. « Ça passera. »

« Il teste le lien, Professeur. Il veut voir si vous pouvez encore retourner le sort. Si vous ne me donnez pas votre bras maintenant, j'aurais juste fini de relever votre manche quand il aura décidé que la première fois était un coup de chance. »

Rogue souleva son bras et le laissa pendre à côté d'Harry. Rapidement, mais faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou Rogue, Harry enroula son bras autour de celui de l'homme.

_Sa vue sur la table bougea d'un mètre et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à regarder à travers les yeux de son professeur. La douleur dans son bras était vive, mais n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre nuit. La sensation de la présence de Voldemort était aussi moins précise, et Harry se concentra pour garder sa propre présence aussi masquée qu'il le pouvait. Pour sa part, Rogue faisait clairement la même chose. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que la douleur se stoppe comme une soupape se ferme, et lui, ou plutôt Rogue, éloigna son bras de celui d'Harry._

Harry prit une petite gorgée de thé pour se calmer et murmura à Rogue, « Bon, ça devrait le tenir éloigné de vous un petit moment, au moins. » Rogue acquiesça simplement en guise de réponse.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? » demanda Ginny, détachant l'attention d'Harry et de Rogue envers l'autre. « Que va-t-il arriver à Malefoy et aux autres ? Ils n'ont pas encore été arrêtés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent légèrement à la question. « Comme c'est sûrement la dernière fois avant un bon moment que je peux me montrer franc avec vous tous, je vous dirai qu'ils n'ont pas été arrêtés. En fait, j'ai été incapable d'empêcher leur retour à l'école. » Dumbledore leva une main pour faire taire le soudain tumulte. « La seule preuve contre eux repose dans l'esprit d'Harry et du Professeur Rogue. C'est bien trop dangereux pour Harry que son lien avec Voldemort soit découvert. Et toute reconnaissance officielle de la position du Professeur Rogue en tant qu'espion résulterait en une audience formelle. Il y en a au Ministère qui demanderaient qu'il prouve qu'il n'a commis aucun crime lors de sa quête d'informations. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai qu'il avait peur que Voldemort utilise le lien qu'ils partageaient de la même manière que lui. Et si Rogue était jugé, il serait sûrement retenu par le Ministère jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot se réunisse. Isolé, Rogue serait une cible pour les agents de Voldemort et la Marque elle-même sans qu'Harry ne puisse l'empêcher.

« Mais ils portent la Marque. Ce n'est pas assez ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne peux pas fouiller un étudiant en particulier sans raison. Et le Conseil d'administration a refusé, à plusieurs reprises, de nous autoriser à procéder à une fouille de l'école. Ils ont un argument valable. Nous ne pouvons pas traiter tout le corps étudiant de Poudlard comme des suspects. Sans parler de l'embarras qu'une fouille complète engendrerait. »

« Donc ils vont juste revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ils essaieront de tuer Harry ! Et le Professeur Rogue aussi ! » Ron était livide. Rogue renifla à la suggestion qu'ils puissent être une menace pour lui.

« C'est probable qu'ils essaieront, oui. C'est une bonne chose que vous et vos amis soyez si bien entraînés pour protéger Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et une fois que l'un d'entre eux sera passé à l'action, nous pourrons utiliser du Veritaserum pour obtenir le nom des autres. »

« Mais passer à l'action signifie attaquer Harry ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser… »

« Ron, » interrompit Harry. Il capta la lueur d'un plan dans les yeux d'Hermione et voulait mettre fin à la discussion rapidement pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait en tête. « Je suis sûr que le Directeur a déjà étudié tout ça. Malefoy et sa bande ne sont pas un problème pour nous. Comme Remus l'a dit. J'ai de la peine pour le premier d'entre eux qui essaiera quelque chose. »

« Ouais, » approuva Neville. « Et de cette façon, nous pourrons en maltraiter au moins un. » Des mois plus tôt, ce commentaire aurait choqué tout le monde autour de la table, mais plus maintenant. _Il a parcouru un long chemin_, pensa Harry.

Le repas terminé, Rogue plia sa serviette et la posa sur le côté. Eloignant sa chaise de la table, il avait l'air sur le point de se lever quand il s'interrompit un instant. « Merci, Harry, » dit-il, et Harry manqua presque le doux murmure par-dessus le bruit de la vaisselle. Il n'attendit pas de réponse alors qu'il se levait et sortait dignement de la salle, laissant Harry surpris.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le groupe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Harry devait rencontrer le corps enseignant après le déjeuner pour parler des marquages, et Hermione avait supplié pour pouvoir y prendre part aussi, mais pour l'instant, ils devaient s'occuper du destin de Malefoy et des quatre autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mijoté, Hermione ? » demanda Harry sans préambule. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Etait-ce si évident ? » demanda-t-elle. Ron et les autres paraissaient perplexes. « Je parie que nous pouvons empêcher ces ordures de remettre les pieds à Poudlard. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Dumbledore ou n'importe qui d'autre savoir ce qu'on a projeté. S'ils finissent pas aller au procès, il faut que tout fasse penser à un accident. »

Ils rapprochèrent leurs chaises et Hermione commença.

_A suivre_

Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt !

Une petite review svp ?


End file.
